Dearest Hermione
by MariusDarkwolf
Summary: Angsty story based on Broomstick Flyers story 'Please Believe Me'. Heavy Hermione bashing to start, but will be H/Hr. Timetravel, AU, and limited soulbond. Please Read & Review Upping the rating due to language.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter I'm just playing in the sandbox

Thanks to my Beta Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who helped make this a lot better.

Just out side of Platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross Station.

"Miss Hermione?" A young first year called out, causing Hermione Granger to turn around, from looking for her friend Harry.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Hermione replied.

"Someone on the train asked me to give this to you; he pointed you out to me. He said you'd need to read this when you got home," the young lady said, handing Hermione an envelope with her name written on it, in a dark reddish ink. Looking at the envelope, Hermione could tell that whoever had addressed the envelope was someone sloppy as there were a number of ink spots across the front.

"Do you remember what he looked like, the man who handed you this letter," Hermione asked.

"Not really, the corridor was very crowded, but he was tall and had a rough voice, kind of like daddy when mum died last year," the little girl replied.

As she looked around Hermione forgot that she had been looking for her oldest friend just moments before. Hearing her parents call her name, she stuffed the envelope in her purse and headed towards them, needing the support that came from a close and loving family after the loss of one of the wizarding worlds greatest heroes.

That night as she started getting ready for bed, Hermione remembered the letter that she had gotten at the station, and pulled the envelope from her purse, and opened it. Noticing that the entire letter was in the same reddish brown ink as the envelope, she began to read.

Just down the Hall, Dan and Emma Granger were also getting ready for bed when they heard a loud crash from their daughter's room. Running to check on her, they found Hermione collapsed on the floor of her room, clutching a letter, and crying. Gently Emma gathered her daughter to her, and handed Dan the letter while rocking Hermione. Dan glanced at the letter and read.

Dearest Hermione,

For the first 5 years that we've known each other you were nothing but the truest possible friend to one who had never before had a friend. You were the first person who ever showed kindness and cared for me. You were the first person who ever hugged me, and were the only person to see past the scar to just Harry. The only real fight that we had prior to this year was about the Firebolt that arrived for Christmas in our 3rd year, and looking back at that now, I can understand and be thankful that you worried about me enough to try to protect me. I wish I could have said then what I wanted to. Looking at our 4th year I wish I could have seen the beautiful woman that you had grown into sooner, though I suppose that I still would have been too afraid to ask you to the Ball. Yes I'll admit, Hermione that I was afraid to ask you, as by then I had realised that I loved you. You are the one person that had stood beside me and protected me both from others and from myself. I was afraid of loving you because everyone that I've loved or who has loved me has died, and I didn't want to have to face that with you as well. When you were hit by Dolohov's curse in the battle at the Ministry, I will admit that I was nearly destroyed by the thought of losing you. It was my love for you that helped me to drive out Voldemort when he possessed me in the Atrium after his battle with Dumbledore. I wanted so much to tell you how I felt and to beg you to be my girlfriend Hermione, but when I found out that ever damned prophecy I was again destroyed. And then our 6th year, this year we have finally completed. What happened 'Mione? I found the Prince's book, Snape's old potion book, and it was almost like you became a different person. I did offer to share the book with you, to let you read the modifications but you refused and worse, you turned against me. I could nearly forgive you for that, but every time this year that I needed you. Your wonderful mind, your support, you turned against me. I could almost forgive you this Hermione. I would have forgiven you everything, for you are the one person that I would gladly throw myself into harms way for. But today, on the ride away from the only place that I've ever considered home, when I needed you the most, you still weren't there. When my very heart and soul was being crushed by the burden of having to watch the man who had been like a grandfather to me die in front of my eyes, so shortly after seeing my godfather killed, you didn't help me. Knowing that if I had been free to act I might have saved him. When I needed your help and support, even if only as that of a friend, you abandon me, you leave me to be with Ron. Yes I know you had a prefect's meeting and yes I know you had to patrol the train. But to never stop in, to disappear for the entire 6 hour train ride. Never to even look in and see how I was coping. I'm unable to forgive that after everything else. And so while I loved you, I guess you felt nothing for me, not even friendship. Good bye Hermione and I hope that Ron was worth it. Where I'm going no one will find me, and perhaps, I'll find some peace. I truly did love you at one point. I would have faced even Voldemort wandless and alone for you, but this final betrayal I can not forgive. Goodbye and may you find happiness,

Harry James Potter.

The next morning, the wizarding world was shocked to its core by the headlines in the Daily Prophet, but none more than one young witch.

_Boy-who-lived found dead_

_Late last night the body of Harry James Potter the famous boy-who-lived was found dead lying on a bench just inside the gates of Platform 9 3/4. Ministry officials declined to comment as to what exactly may have happened, but would comment both that his wrists had both been slashed, and a trail of blood had lead from the tracks of where the Hogwarts express would have been parked to debark the returning students. Found amongst Harry Potter's effects was a quill soaked in blood. _


	2. The Will

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all recognized Characters belong to She who must not be named, I'm just piddling in the sandbox.

Thanks to my Beta Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who helped make this a lot better.

"Oh god, Oh god I didn't know, how could I know, he never said anything. It's all my fault!" wailed Hermione as she collapsed to the floor from her seat at the breakfast table.

"Hermione, what's wrong sweetie, what's your fault" asked Emma.

Gesturing to the copy of the Prophet still laying on the table, Hermione said "It's Harry, h-h-he's killed himself, and it's all my fault".

Taking a quick look at the paper, Emma paled and asked "That letter he wrote, could that have been his blood?"

Tears rolling down her face Hermione nodded, and said "I...I think so mum, he just seemed so withdrawn. We, we were going to check in on him, I swear we were, but all the first years were just so scared, we had to help calm them down. And, and by the time they were calm, we were already at the station."

"It took you 6 HOURS to calm down the first years, and you couldn't spare 6 seconds to check on someone who had been your best friend for five years, especially since you knew what he had gone through. And what's this about you abandoning him all this year, and over a book he offered to share with you? I have to say that I'm ashamed of you Hermione Granger. I won't even ask about this Ron person and what you were doing with him," said Emma.

At that moment, an owl flew in and offered the scroll attached to its leg. The scroll had a Gringotts seal. Opening it Hermione read, "Miss Granger you are invited to the reading of the will for Mr. Harry James Potter as you are one of the listed beneficiaries of this will. The reading is to be in one week at 2pm. We will expect you then."

Hermione broke down crying again.

One week later, shortly before 2 Hermione, looking much thinner and paler, walked into Gringotts and informed a teller that she was there for the reading of Harry's will. The Goblin summoned an escort, who led her to the meeting room. Hermione was surprised to see Remus, Tonks, Ron (with whom she'd not spoken since reading Harry's letter), and the twins Fred and George.

As she walked in, everyone turned to the door, and for a moment, no one recognized the pale emaciated witch.

"Hermione is that..." Ron started to ask, before being cut off by Hermione's raised hand.

"Are, are you okay Hermione?" Ron started again. Hermione whipped round to face him

"Am I OKAY, Ron our best friend, someone I cared about more than either of us could imagine, just KILLED HIMSELF, and you're asking if I'm OKAY! How do you think I feel Ron," shouted Hermione.

"What do you mean you cared about him more than I can imagine?" asked Ron.

"I mean that I loved him Ron, and if he had shown the slightest interest or looked at me as more than a sister, I would have asked him to be my boyfriend Ron. This, this is our entire fault. Ron, we abandoned him, we're no better than those Muggle relatives of his," said Hermione as she brushed past Ron and sat on the other side of the room.

At this point, Griphook, the Potter account manager, called the room to order.

"Now is the time for the reading of Harry James Potter's Will

This is the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter, Being of sound mind and body, this will supersedes all prior wills and testaments.

To Hermione Jane Granger, I leave 30 sickles and my 6th year potions book. I'm sure you get the reference. Oh and 'Mione ask Griphook to show you my last will, you might find it interesting.

To Ronald Weasley, I also leave 30 sickles; get Hermione to explain that one for you Ron.

For the rest of my money and properties, I leave one third to Remus Lupin, and say only, accept that she loves you Uncle Moony, I just wish mine had.

I leave one third to Nymphadora Tonks and say, don't let the fur ball get away, also cousin welcome back to the Black family, Griphook will handle the rest of the paperwork.

And Finally I leave one third and permanent ownership of your shop to Fred and George Weasley, for the purposes of expanding your shop and product line. The world's going to need a laugh now guys."

Hearing Harry's bequest and being Muggleborn, Hermione immediately got the reference and again burst into tears. As everyone started filtering out of the meeting room, Griphook asked Hermione to stay for a moment.

"Miss Granger, as you may remember, Harry wanted me to show you his prior will. He had sent this latest one to us, the day he died" said Griphook. "This prior one we received shortly after his godfathers passing"

Hermione fainted as she finished reading the rather short document.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter, Being of sound mind and body, this will supersedes all prior wills and testaments.

I, Harry James Potter, do leave all monies and properties to Hermione Jane Granger. I'm sorry I didn't make it 'Mione, but I want you to know that I've loved you since our second year, I just hope I've had the chance to tell you. I know you don't want the money, but at least you'll be taken care of. Find happiness my love, we'll be together again. I'll wait at the gates for you, Heaven would be Hell without you and Hell would be a Heaven with you."

Two weeks had passed since Harry's body had been found at platform 9 ¾, and the Wizarding world had gathered to mourn the passing of the Boy-That-Lived. In the front row were those that had considered themselves Harry's friends. Luna and Neville, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and sitting somewhat to herself, looking even more gaunt and faded, was Hermione Granger.

Just by looking at her, Ron could tell Hermione had not been taking care of herself. It looked as though she hadn't slept a wink since he had last seen her, and would doubt that she had even eaten anything.

Ron could barely see Hermione's eyes, but what he could see looked fever bright and glazed as though she were lost in a waking nightmare. Ron knew he wasn't the smartest person around, but he was worried about Hermione.

As the eulogies continued, Hermione seemed to sink farther and farther into herself. As the service for his best mate ended, and everyone else there, walked by the casket, and dropped a flower into the grave. Ron stayed to watch Hermione, as he was concerned for her.

Hermione walked to Harry's grave side, and placed her flower, instead of a lily like everyone else; Hermione placed a single red rose. Looking down at the grave where her heart lay, Hermione spoke her first words in a week. "You're right Harry; we will see each other soon. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt, maybe if I had none of this would have happened."

Before Ron could react, Hermione drew her wand and, placing it to the side of her head, cast "Reducto". Ron fell to his knees as his second friend's body fell into his first friend's grave.


	3. Meeting Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I'm just playing with the characters.

Thanks to my Beta Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who helped make this a lot better.

Hermione woke up, in a bright white area, as she looked around; she noticed that the area was starting to look a lot like the library where she spent most of her childhood.

As Hermione looked around, she saw a beautiful redhead standing at the reference counter. Wondering what was happening and where she was, Hermione walked towards the reference counter.

"Excuse me, I seem to be lost, can you tell me where I am" asked Hermione as she approached the redhead.

As the redhead looked up at Hermione, she noticed that the redhead's eyes were the exact shade of green that Harry's had been. Hermione came to a sudden halt as she started remembering everything, realizing who this must be "Are you Lily Potter?" asked Hermione.

"Yes and you must be Hermione, the witch that broke my son's heart, twice now it seems" replied Lily, with a measure of scorn in her voice. "The first person that showed him any kind of affection, the one person left on the material plane that looked beyond the scar and the fame, to see him. And every time he needed you, needed someone that he could share his pain with, you were nowhere to be found." Lily continued. "Even that little freaking potion princess tried to be there for him some of the time, though she only wanted his fame. But you, where were you when he needed a shoulder to cry on after Cedric's death? Oh that's right, hiding out with Ron and the rest of the Order." said Lily somewhat angrily.

"But Dumbledore asked us not to contact Harry, said it wouldn't be safe for him, Dumbledore said the owls could have been tracked which could lead the Death Eaters straight to Harry" replied Hermione defensively.

"And you believed him? Please I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of your age. That manipulative old fraud has a lot to answer for. And where were you after Sirius died, when the man that Harry saw as a father figure died? Especially after Dumbledore told him about that damned prophecy, he really and truly needed someone there to help support him. And don't tell me that Dumbledore told you not to write to him then either because that story won't fly. Why didn't you at least try to call him, you could have gotten his number from Arthur, and as a Muggle born, you knew how to use the phone. But let me guess, too busy with Ron again?" said Lily with more rancor in her voice.

"But, but" started Hermione with tears starting to roll down her face.

"And why on earth would you start chasing after Ronald bloody Weasley? I mean seriously girl, what on earth was going through that brain of yours?" asked Lily.

"H-h-Harry was pulling away from me, and I thought that if I were able to date Ron then at least we could be near each other again." Hermione replied through her tears.

"Of course he was pulling away from you. What did you expect? Every single thing that boy did since the bloody first year he did for you. He saved you from the troll in your first year. In the second year he killed a bloody BASILISK because it had petrified YOU! And yes I know he went into the Chamber to rescue that little ginger bint, but he could have gotten her out of there without facing up to the basilisk. No he killed it, because it had dared to hurt you. And the third year, the year you both started to realize how you felt towards each other, and you had to go and betray his trust for the first time. Yes I know you did it because you were afraid for him, and I know that you did it from the best of intentions, but why you couldn't have just told him first, that you were worried and afraid. He would have gone along with what you wanted. But no, you had to go behind his back and talk to Minnie. And yet he still forgave you, and again he saved your life, and your soul, from the Dementors. And fourth year, I swear to Merlin I wanted to reach out slap the both of you that year. Yes you stood up for him and believed him without doubt when he said he didn't put his name in the goblet. That trust from you, your sign of faith, that's why Harry tried so hard in his tasks, because he wanted YOU to be proud of him. No other reason, not fame, he had enough of that, and certainly not the money. He wanted you to be proud of him. And when you found out about the ball, and about Harry needing to have a partner, you could have asked him you know. You could have dropped a hint that you wanted to go with him. Heck you could have even agreed to go with him, and then apologized to Krum. But no, you had to turn him down and leave him in the dark. And we both know you looked to his face first when you came down the stairs in your gown. You know what you saw in his eyes. Why didn't you tell him then what you felt? He would have moved the world for you. I'm far too angry with you to even mention the crap you pulled on him in 5th year 'oh don't report Umbitch, just keep your head down' what the bloody hell were you thinking. That woman was torturing Harry and you just told him to try to stay calm and to keep his head down. Then the jealousy crap you pulled when he finally did a something well for the first time in his life in his potions class 6th year, and you wonder why he started to pull away from you."

As Lily's rant went on and over everything that had happened over her years in school with Harry, Hermione's face got paler and paler. As Lily mentioned the disastrous 6th year again and reminded Hermione of all she had put Harry through that year she finally started crying full out. "You're right Lily, you're right about everything. I should have told Harry how I felt." Hermione cried.

"You said, you said that I had broken Harry's heart twice now" snuffled Hermione, "What did you mean by that".

"When you abandoned him on the train for the last time, without bothering to even check in on him, Harry thought that you had snuck off to 'be' with Ron. And while he could have been happy that you were happy, the fact that he was all alone for 6 hours right after Dumbledore's death he felt that he was finally and truly alone and unloved. When he was at his lowest ebb, all Harry saw was that you had abandoned him yet again, and for what, a simple shag. I know and you know that that isn't what happened, but Harry didn't. Would you like to know what his last words were Hermione? They were 'I guess the Dursley's were right, no one could love a freak like me." said Lily icily. "That was the first time you broke his heart"

As Hermione sunk to the floor crying even harder, she choked out, "Then when was the second time"

"5 minutes ago, when you joined Harry in his grave, Hermione. Even in his darkest despair, even here, he only wanted you to be happy." replied Lily with an uncertain tone.

Lily asked "Why did you do it Hermione? Why did you kill yourself, you must know what happens to suicides?"

Dashing the tears from her eyes, Hermione responded. "Something I heard. Without him, Heaven would be a Hell, and with him, even Hell would be Heaven. I know I abandoned him, every summer that he went back to the Dursley's I abandoned him. When I realized that I really and truly did love him, and that he had loved me, I decided that I would not abandon him again. And yes I know that suicides, especially those that take their lives in despair are damned, but I will not abandon MY Harry to hell. If need be I will join him there."

"Well, it looks like we have a decision to make then Hermione" said Lily. "You see neither you nor Harry was supposed to die at this point. You were supposed to end Voldemort's threat, and get married. The thing is with both of you dead, we're at a crux. You see Harry needs to make a choice, and just a moment ago, he was about to make the wrong decision. Harry had the choice to continue on, and join his family in Heaven, or return to a time where he could make a change that would keep this from coming to pass. But with all the heartache he was suffering, he was about to choose to join his father and I. But now, well now things are different perhaps."

Lily pointed to an overstuffed armchair near the children's section of the library. "Harry's sitting over there reading, why don't you bring him over here, and we can discuss what's going to happen" she said.


	4. Hermione's Story

Disclaimer: Hermione is far too intelligent to date/marry a git like Ron short of massive amounts of potions. Thus I don't own Potter

Thanks to my Beta Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who helped make this a lot better.

A/n This chapter will address a potential plot hole mentioned by GorillaPotter

To everyone that tried to find this the first time I posted it, I'm sorry. GraysonPaladin had informed me that the original post had corrupted in upload and had some trash symbols. Of course I was at work at the time so had to wait until I got home to repost.

_Lily pointed to an overstuffed armchair near the children's section of the library. "Harry's sitting over there reading, why don't you bring him over here, and we can discuss what's going to happen" she said._

Hermione followed Lily's finger and found Harry sitting in the overstuffed chair, but this wasn't the Harry that she had seen two weeks ago, or even a few minutes ago, this was the Harry from her first year, looking small and scared and hurt. This Harry looked up from his book, with tears welling in his emerald green eyes, and asked in a voice filled with almost infinite pain. "Why Hermione, why did you leave me?"

Hermione sank to her knees on the rug in front of Harry and looked him in the eyes. "Harry first let me tell you how very, very sorry I am that we, no, that I didn't check in on you. Before Ron and I got on the train, we were told to go immediately to the Prefects car, and to leave our trunks there. The Head boy and Head Girl told all of us that the first years were in a very bad state, and that instead of patrolling the train, we would all need to help to calm them down. I wanted to go to you, I swear I did, but Harry there were so many little boys and girls, and they were so frightened that it took longer than I realized to help them to calm down. Every time one of them would calm down, another would burst into tears and set the rest off again," Hermione said with tears filling her voice.

"And Ron, that useless git, he was no help. I will say that he tried, but then he'd go and say something that would set everyone off again. Only when we pulled into Platform 9 ¾ did I realize how long it had taken, and I tried to find you there I swear I did, but you were just gone. And right when I got your letter, my parents showed up. And then it hit me just how much things had changed and I almost broke down myself. My dad nearly had to carry me to the car, Harry I spent most of the ride home crying," said Hermione with tears again filling her cinnamon eyes.

"So you weren't... you know with Ron?" asked Harry. Hermione snorted, "Oh Merlin no, do that with Ron, ugh" Hermione said with a shudder. "I barely let him kiss me, and the one time he tried to snog me I nearly vomited," the bushy haired girl said.

"Then why were you chasing him, why were you with him, and why did you leave me to be with him?" Harry asked with pain still laid thick in his voice.

Gathering Harry into a hug, Hermione stood up, and then sat down in the chair Harry had just been occupying, and settled him into her lap. Running her hands through his hair, she said, "Let me tell you a little story Harry. I swear to you, this is all true."

"Growing up, I didn't have any friends so I stuck to books. My parents loved me and were always happy to help me learn, but they were busy during most of the day. So I spent a lot of time reading and learning. When I was old enough to attend school I was hopeful that I would finally get a chance to make some friends, but because I always knew the answers to the teachers questions, none of the other students liked me. They all thought I was a "brainy know it all" and so while I did well in the classes I was still alone and friendless. When I got my Hogwarts letter I was thrilled. Here was a place that would be filled with other people like me. People that might like me because I was like them," said Hermione in a soft voice.

"My parents weren't thrilled at first, because I would be away from home 10 months a year, and I knew they would miss me. But they agreed that here was a chance for me to do something different, be someone even more special than I already was, so they let me attend. The first few weeks were great, but then people started calling me a brainy know it all again. It hurt you know, it really did hurt, but you seemed to be being nice to me. That's why I tried to partner up with you in Charms class that Halloween. I was hoping we could be friends. But of course that didn't happen. I was just trying to help Ron, maybe he would be nicer to me if I gave him a hand, and I knew you two were friends. Maybe he would be my friend too. After the class finished, when Ron said what he did. That was the last straw. It highlighted how alone I was, just like every where else, and what was worse was that there I didn't even have my parents support to fall back on. I was truly alone. So I spent the rest of the day crying in the bathroom. I was working up the courage to write a letter to my parents to see if they could bring me home," Hermione said with tears in her voice, from remembering the sad lonely little girl that she had been.

"As I started to write the letter, the door to the bathroom opened and there was the troll. I just knew I was going to die, and that no one would miss me except from my parents. And then, well and then this brave boy came, and saved my life. You, Harry, you saved my life, in more ways than one that night because we became friends. You became my first friend ever, and I was so happy. Later as I was getting ready for bed Lavender told me that you had been looking for me after Charms, and that as soon as everyone had been warned about the Troll you started looking for me! I think I started feeling something then. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that now more people than just my parents cared about me. That's why I tried to stop you from dueling Malfoy, I didn't want to lose my first friend and I knew that if we got expelled I'd never see you again. After everything that we went through that first year. Seeing you growing into the wonderful person you would become, the feelings that I had for you started to grow as well. And at the end of the year, when we were in the potions room, as you were about to go in after a fully grown wizard, I wish I had been brave enough to say then what I felt. Friendship and bravery, and Love, Harry, and Love. That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't have the courage to say it then. I was starting to love you even then. And I was afraid that you couldn't feel for me, the bushy haired bookworm, what I felt for you," said Hermione.

"Seeing you in the hospital bed after dealing with both Quirell and Voldemort, well honestly, that nearly killed me. I was so terrified that you wouldn't make it, but you did. Leaving Hogwarts that year was bittersweet. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see you for almost two months, but I knew we'd see each other again soon, and I had a friend that I could write to. My parents were so happy that I had made a friend, and I talked about you the whole way home," said Hermione with a sad smile, remembering that day.

"That summer was one of the longest of my life. I wrote you every few days, but you never returned any of my letters. I had been so afraid that you had forgotten about me, or worse, that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. But I knew that I would see you either at Diagon Alley, or on the train back. I finally got a letter back from you when Fred, George and Ron rescued you, and that's when I found out that you hadn't been ignoring me. I'll admit now I did kind of fancy Lockhart, but that was because here was a brave and handsome wizard who had done the kind of things that I could see you doing Harry. I saw Lockhart as an older version of you, and admittedly a safe version. After all a crush from afar can't break your heart like the boy sitting next to you can," Hermione said with a blush.

"After Filch's cat was found and everyone started calling you the Heir of Slytherin, I was there for you. I knew that the way everyone was looking at you or accusing you hurt. I didn't want you to feel the way I had felt most of my life. You were important to me. I knew that after you saved Justin from that snake of Malfoy's in the dueling club, that people would look at you differently, but I honestly didn't care. I knew you weren't the kind of person to hurt another. I knew you weren't the one releasing what turned out to be the Basilisk. That's one of the reasons I spent so much time in the library, so that we could figure out what it was. And Harry when I found out what it was that was released, I was terrified, not for me, but because I knew that you would feel obligated to go after it. When Penny and I were coming to tell you what I had found out, and I saw the eyes in her mirror, my last thought before the darkness was that I had failed you," said Hermione sadly.

"When I was revived and Madam Pomfrey told me how you had spent all that time with me, I was happy. When she told us how you had gone after the Basilisk, and nearly gotten yourself killed again, I was both worried and proud of you. I was so proud that you had been able to kill that beast, but worried that you had nearly gotten yourself killed for it. I would have been crushed if you had died when I was petrified. And that's when I knew I was starting to fall in love with you Harry," said Hermione hugging Harry to her again.

"I'm only going to say two things about our 3rd year Harry. I'm very sorry I didn't trust you enough to come to you about having Professor McGonagall look at the broom, and I only reported it because I was so very very afraid that it had been cursed, and I didn't want you to die on me Harry. And I am and was so very proud of you for how you were able to drive off the Dementors. Seeing how you were able to do such a powerful spell at our age then, doing something most grown witches or wizards could do, and doing it to protect your godfather and I. I truly knew then that I loved you. I wanted to tell you then, but I didn't think you could possibly feel the same about me."

"And then our fourth year. You had grown into such a handsome man Harry. When your name was entered into the cup, I knew you hadn't done it. One look at your face, and I knew you had no idea how that had happened. I knew that you only ever wanted to be 'just Harry'. You didn't care about fame, or money, you just wanted to be a normal guy. That's why I believed you when you said you didn't enter. And I couldn't believe how Ron could be such a prat about it. I was terrified when you had to face the horntail Harry, and I was so proud of you when you managed to win through, I thought my heart would burst with pride. When McGonagall told our house about the ball, I wanted you to ask me so badly Harry, I didn't say anything to you because I was afraid that you wouldn't possibly want to ask a plain girl like me to the ball when there were so many others much more beautiful than I who would kill to go with you. When Krum asked me to go as a friend I told him I would. He was so shy he reminded me a lot of you Harry. And when you finally asked me Harry, oh gods I wanted to tell you yes, but Krum had already asked me, and I didn't want to be cruel to him, that's the only reason I didn't say yes right then to you Harry I swear the only reason," said Hermione somewhat sadly.

"The only thing Krum and I talked about Harry was schoolwork and you. He wanted to know how you handled being famous at such a young age. He wanted to know as it was hard for him to deal with all the people that wanted a piece of his name, even Krum looked up to you Harry. And that damned third task of the tournament. I was so afraid for you the whole way. I nearly died when you disappeared, and when you came back telling everyone what had happened, oh Merlin Harry I was terrified," said Hermione with tears again dripping down her cheeks.

"That summer Dumbledore kept us all at Sirius's house, and both he and Molly actually censored what I wrote. That's why I didn't say anything. Gods I wanted to tell you everything. How proud of you I was, how worried I was for you, and how I felt about you, but they wouldn't let me. And then when you arrived, I wanted to tell you, but you were so angry at us, and even when you had calmed down, either Ron or Ginny was around, and I couldn't bear to say anything around one of them in case you didn't feel the same way about me," Hermione said.

"I will only say two things about our fifth year. I'm ashamed of the way I didn't help you with Umbitch, and I am so very proud of you with how you handled the DA training and the battle at the Ministry. I wanted to tell you then how much I loved you Harry, I truly did, but after you told us about the prophecy, you seemed to close yourself up. It was like that wonderful caring man I that you were growing into, had turned to ice. I knew then that you felt that you had to die to stop Voldemort's return, and I didn't want to add my burden on to you then," said Hermione with tears again rolling down her face.

Holding Harry closer to her, Hermione continued "And now we come to our 6th year, the year that I am most ashamed of. I had felt you pulling away from me Harry, my first real friend and the person I loved was pulling away from me. And I made it worse. When you found 'Princes' book, I was jealous, here was something that could help you and I was afraid that you wouldn't need me any more. That you wouldn't want me around anymore. Some of what I did, I did to try to make you jealous enough to stop pulling away. But when that didn't work, I did something that I am most ashamed of. Instead of talking with you about what you were going through and trying to patch up our friendship, I started chasing Ron. I knew that you and Ron would always be friends, and wanting to be able to stay close to you, I decided to get close to Ron. To use Ron to stay close to you. I never let him touch me, and I never let it go beyond kissing on the cheek, or occasionally on the lips, because I knew that I didn't have feelings for him in that way, and it would have been wrong otherwise."

Standing up from Hermione's lap, Harry's form wavered for a moment, and then became the grownup Harry she remembered. "I accept that Hermione, but why, why did you follow me here? I didn't want that Hermione, I only ever wanted you to be happy," asked Harry as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Because you were right Harry, in your letter you were right, I had abandoned you. I had abandoned you every year, and I was never really there for you our last year. And when I read your original will. It brought home to me, that you had felt the same for me that I had felt for you. Knowing that I couldn't abandon you again, I'll follow you to hell if need be Harry, but I will never leave you again," Hermione replied firmly.

Harry took Hermione's hand, and pulled her to her feet saying, "Then let's go talk to Mum and see what we can do to fix this"


	5. Planning

Disclaimer: Harry belongs to Hermione; therefore I don't own the HP universe.

Again thanks to my awesome beta Karma Lovegood Granger Potter for doing such a wonderful job of kicking everything up a notch.

Harry and Hermione walked back over to the reference desk, hand in hand. Lily looked up with a small smile on her face and said, "About bloody time you two." Harry and Hermione both blushed at this.

"Okay we need to talk and decide what we're going to do. And you two need to make some decisions." As Lily said this she looked around the area and it morphed into a smaller cozy room, with a large overstuffed chair that Lily was already seated in, and a comfortable love seat for the two teens.

As the teens settled into the loveseat, still holding each other, Lily said "Now Harry, we need to decide when you're going back to. Originally the plan was to send you back to your 3rd year. Hopefully to capture Peter before he escaped. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately this can't happen now. If it was just you" Harry started to interrupt, saying "I'm not going..." Lily raised her hand to stop him saying "I know Harry; I was saying **IF**, obviously that's not the case now. The problem is that now there are two of you. At most, with the both of you, I could get you back near the end of the fourth year. With the knowledge you both have, the transfer process won't allow us to go back farther".

Hermione said, "But what if we gave up some of that knowledge, I mean I don't know about Harry, but I think I'd like to forget about everything I put him through this last year. If we wiped that, and went back thinking we had instead died during the ministry battle, wouldn't that let us go back farther?"

Harry looked at Hermione in shock; his lovely bookworm was offering to lose knowledge, something that she practically worshiped. "'Mione, I'm a little confused here, why are you wanting to forget everything we learned in our 6th year?" asked Harry. Hermione turned to Harry and said "Harry I caused you so much pain and unhappiness this last year. More pain than even I can imagine. I'd give up all the knowledge in the world so that neither of us would have to remember that. I never wanted to hurt you."

Lily said "I think we could arrange something like that, and that would get you back most of the way through the 4th year. If we let the two of you keep some of the abilities you had gained. Abilities like silent casting and Apparition, I can get the both of you to just after the 1st task. The problem is how to let you remember not only that you love each other, but remember that you've finally admitted it to yourselves and each other."

Harry said "Well since we're going to be remembering dying in the ministry battle, how about this. Dolohov's curse was successful, I saw him curse Hermione, and 'reducto'ed him in the head, then held her to me begging her not to leave me, and admitting my love. Hermione tells me she loves me too as her last words. Losing myself in rage and loss, throw myself in front of a reducto to save Neville and Luna. We wind up here, and went from there?"

"If Dolohov's curse had been successful, that's probably what would have happened, you do know that right?" Lily asked. "Yeah Mum, I do, and not probably, that's exactly what would have happened." Harry said sadly, "That's why I gave that scenario, it's accurate. I wouldn't want to live in a world that didn't have you in it 'Mione" Harry said turning to his brown eyed girl. Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, and started rocking him. "I'm here Harry, and I'm not going to leave you ever again."

"Oh bugger, if we forget 6th year, how are we going to remember the Horcruxes, and what to do with them?" asked Harry somewhat worriedly.

Hearing this, Lily burst into peals of laughter "Horcruxes? Oh sweet Merlin did you actually buy into that crap?" asked Lily when she was finally able to catch her breath.

"Wait, what do you mean. The diary in 2nd year, the ring and the locket?" asked Harry looking very confused.

Lily shook her head. "Sweetie, Dumbledore was almost 200 years old, most muggles start getting senile in their 80's or 90's. We magicals have a longer life span, and keep our wits sharper for longer, but he started losing his nearly 20 years ago." Lily said in a somewhat sad tone.

"You mean?" Harry started to ask. "Yes Harry, Dumbledore didn't have the least idea what he was going on about. There's no way to create something like that. That diary had a possession spell on it, and included Tom's memories, somewhat like a Pensieve, nothing more. As for the ring and the locket, well, those were important. The Ring was the Gaunt family ring, and Voldemort felt that it had some power through that. As to Slytherin's locket, well there's a key to Parselmouth spells in it. That's why he was protecting them, no other reasons" replied Lily.

"What about the prophecy then?" Hermione asked in a worried voice. "Well that, that's accurate, at least as far as it goes. Harry is the one that will have to face down Voldemort. But he'll do so with the support and help of his friends." Lily replied.

"Speaking of friends, you need to reconsider some of those you call friends" said Lily. "Fred and George, those two you can trust. But not the younger Weasleys and certainly not Molly."

"Wait, what, what do you mean I can't trust Ron or Ginny?" asked Harry looking confused "Ron's been my best mate since first year"

"Harry, Ron is jealous of you. All he sees is your money and your fame, and he envies you for that. If you can find a way to break him from that, then yes, maybe he could become a real friend for you. But not otherwise. I mean really son, 4th year he did nothing but fight with you, or make hurtful cutting remarks. He was jealous of your money. I can understand that, but that's not how a real friend acts." said Lily. "As for Ginny that little potions princess, her I want to throttle. That little ginger bint and her mother. Her mother raised her on a steady story of how she would be perfect for you, and how she herself had snagged Arthur with a love potion. Ever since 5th year, she's been wearing a love potion keyed to you. And she gave her brother a potion to draw Hermione. Thankfully Hermione never wore the stuff, but still," Lily said with anger evident in her voice

"She did WHAT?" Hermione yelled. "When we get back I'm going to choke that little bint till she looks like a freaking smurf! How dare she interfere, no wonder everyone started acting stupid our 5th year, that little tramp!"

"'Mione, sweetie calm down. That's neither here nor now, and now that we know, it won't happen that way this time," Harry said holding his now enraged girlfriend.

"Harry," Hermione said in a suddenly sweet tone of voice "You're going help me learn to fly better when we get back right," asked Hermione with a dose of puppy dog eyes that Harry couldn't refuse.

"Um, sure I guess so. But why? I thought you hated flying?" said Harry knowing he was going to regret asking.

"So I can use that little ginger bitch as a bloody bludger!" said Hermione.

Lily burst out laughing again as Harry just shook his head. "Whatever you say dear," groaned Harry.

"Now since you'll be going back to just after the first task, make sure you keep your heads out of your arses this time," said Lily with a grin. "Hermione, since I'm fairly sure Harry will do the right thing this time, when Krum asks you to the Ball, why don't you point him to Luna. She doesn't care about fame any more than you do, and you know he's a good person, he'll be kind to her," Lily said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Here's an idea, we know that Ron made an idiot of himself by the way he asked Fleur to the ball. What if after he embarrasses himself, we convince him to show that Gryffindor courage and ask her again, this time more calmly. If we could get him to apologize for the way he asked the first time, she might say yes" said Harry with a bit of a grin. "This way he'll have a date he'd actually pay attention to, and he'll be in the spotlight himself."

"Harry, that's Brilliant, he won't have any reason to be jealous as he'll have his own beautiful lady on his arm" Hermione said hugging Harry.

Lily looked thoughtful "You know that might work, that'll break Ron's envy, as he'll definitely have done something none of his other brothers had done first, and will also raise his self esteem. Especially if he can keep the relationship going. Not bad Harry, not bad at all," said Lily with a grin.

"Now here's one of the important questions, are you two going to be open about dating until the ball, or are you going to keep it quiet?" asked Lily.

Hermione looked to Harry, "I'm fine with whatever you choose Harry," said the bushy haired girl quietly.

"Hermione, I will do whatever you want. I only want you to be happy and safe. If you want me to ask you to be my girlfriend in the middle of the Great Hall in front of everyone whilst wearing a pink tutu and fairy wings I will. Mind you, I'd prefer to not wear that particular costume, but it's up to you," Harry said with absolute trust in his eyes. Hermione giggled at the thought of that, "No, not pink, it'd clash with your eyes. Green though, iridescent green might look good" she said with a wicked grin. "But no I think that might draw a little too much attention to my sexy green eyed seeker. Don't want to tempt the other girls too much."

Harry paled just a little at this, and changed the subject. "Um, um, speaking of Luna, we definitely need to see about doing something to make things easier on her. You know the Ravenclaws were making her life a living hell don't you? We need to stop that pretty quickly." Lily and Hermione glanced at each other and laughed at Harry's skittishness. "Relax Harry, we'll take care of her, she's a friend," Hermione said gently.

"Harry, when you guys get back, I need you to write a letter to Griphook, asking him to access vault 212, and to get Lily's chest, password is 'hope', can you remember that. This is very important." said Lily with a glance toward Hermione.

"Vault 212, Lily's chest, password hope, got it," said Harry with a questioning look. He knew there was something going on here, but he wasn't going to ask questions yet.

"Good, now that that's settled, Harry do you have any ideas for the remaining two tasks?" Lily asked.

"Well I figure they'll take Hermione for my hostage this time around, so I was going to talk with Neville about that book 'Moody' gave him, and since that'll mention gillyweed. Plus it's a way to start helping Neville with his self confidence," said Harry.

"As for the third task, since I know the Cup is going to be a portkey, I was thinking of trying to arrange to have Madam Bones checking out Riddle Manor either when things go down, or just before. I'm definitely not going to take Cedric along with me to die this time." Harry said firmly. "Besides, if Madam Bones can find that traitor Wormtail before things do go down, maybe we can get Sirius's name cleared. And if I can keep Tommy boy from coming back, Sirius won't die in that damned attack on the ministry."

"That's a good idea Harry, maybe send Hedwig to Griphook, and then use a school owl to warn Madam Bones. That way she doesn't ask any inconvenient questions," Lily said proudly.

Lily knew that her son would do whatever it took to keep the people he cared for safe. That now included the lovely young woman in front of her, as well as her husband's best friend.

"Okay, now we have the when, and the where, the tricky part is the how," Lily said with a grin on her face.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each either with a worried look on their faces. "Um, what do you mean 'how' mum" Harry asked.

"Well," said Lily fighting a giggle, "to get you both back to the same place and the same time, we're going to have to do something a little differently."

"What exactly do you mean by 'a little differently', and why does it look like you're trying to keep from falling out of your chair laughing Lily," asked Hermione with a slight growl.

Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Lily burst out laughing. "Oh this is too funny Hermione, you'll love it I swear, Harry might need to take some time to get used to it, but you'll love it, and please call me Mum," laughed Lily.

"The only way we can get you both back to the same place and time, with your memories intact is to bond your souls together. That'll keep you together. On the other hand, you'll always know what the other is feeling and thinking and your love will only grow stronger," said Lily with a smile.

"You mean" Hermione started to ask. "Yes," said Lily "Truly a match made in Heaven. But the wizarding world doesn't see it as a marriage, so you'll have to do things the normal way once back. But on the plus side, you'll both be immune to love potions, and Legillimancy. Which will help you with Snivellus and Bumbles."

Hearing this Harry had a stunned look on his face as he looked at his mother, and girlfriend.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, both Hermione and Lily burst out laughing.

"Um are you sure that's the only way Mum?" Asked Harry in a somewhat nervous tone.

Hermione looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes "But don't you want to be my soulmate Harry?" she asked in a voice that would have sounded hurt, if it weren't for the laughter in her eyes.

"I can't win here can I?" asked Harry defeated.

Both ladies looked at Harry and replied in stereo, "Nope," before again bursting into laughter together.

"Okay, all joking aside its time. Harry, Hermione, join hands." said Lily.

As the two teens stood up, and held hands facing each other, Lily also stood and raised her arms. "Remember you two, remember what we discussed" said Lily as everything started to fade into mist. "I love you both, and give me a whole load of Potter grandkids" Lily's voice came to them faintly as the mist deepened.

Harry and Hermione began to feel themselves drawn together, feeling their minds and souls melding, before everything went black.


	6. They're Baaaaaack

Disclaimer: I won't take the blame for Half-Baked Plot or the book of retarded relationships, ergo I'm not JKR

As always thanks to my beta of awesomeness, Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who makes everything better

A/N: Remember in the last Chapter, Harry and Hermione agreed to give up their original memories of the 6th year, and have their memories modified so that they thought they had died in the battle for the ministry. If enough people request it, or if I feel up to it, I'll write up a flash back scene detailing the false memory.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and looking around saw the familiar hangings of his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room. Looking on the nightstand, he saw the figurine of the Hungarian Horntail that he had faced back in fourth year. At that moment, everything came back to him with a jolt. The events of his fourth year, the nightmares during the summer, the Dementor attack, the mockery of the trial in front of the full Wizengamot, Umbridge's torture, the DA, and the ill fated battle of the ministry.

"What in Merlin's name was I thinking, letting them come with me? I got Hermione killed, at least the rest of them made it out alive," Harry thought to himself. "Wait a second, that hasn't happened yet. Oh god, I can keep that from happening, I can keep Hermione alive!" With that thought, Harry leapt from his bed, and throwing on his clothes, dashed down to the common room. As he looked around the common room, still seeing the mess from the House party celebrating his success in the first task of the Triwizard tournament, Harry hit the floor.

Hermione's flashed open, and looking around she saw the familiar bookshelves and hangings of her dorm room. Seeing the mess the room was in, Hermione suddenly remembered the party that had gone on into the late hours last night. Hermione's eyes, widened, remembering Harry holding her in the Department of Mysteries. Remembered him holding her as her life leaked from the burnt cut across her chest. Remembered Harry begging her in a tearful voice not to leave him, telling her that he loved her. "He loves me, oh Merlin Harry loves me! He threw himself in front of a reductor, saving Neville and Luna, just so he wouldn't have to be without me," Hermione whispered to herself in shock. Darting down the stairs she saw Harry, looking around the common room somewhat confusedly, and launched herself at the love of her life like a bushy-haired missile. "Harry, oh god Harry you're alive! Oh thank Merlin you're alive!" sobbed Hermione in joy, as the two hit the floor of the common room.

Looking up into the chocolate eyes of the woman he loved, Harry nearly shouted with joy "Hermione, oh gods we're back, it wasn't a dream, please tell me it wasn't a dream! I love you Hermione, don't you ever do that to me again," Harry said before kissing the beautiful woman in his arms. When they came up for air, they realized that they were on the floor, and Hermione was still in her night gown. As a blush rose on Hermione's face, she said, "Don't you move, I'll be right back," before darting back upstairs to get dressed for the day.

A few moments later Hermione came back down the stairs at a slightly more sedate pace, and grabbing Harry's hand she led him out of the common room. Hermione led Harry to the 7th floor, and leaving him in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, paced back in forth in the corridor, saying "I need a place to talk with Harry, I need a place to talk with Harry, I need a place to talk with Harry." When a door appeared, the teens went inside finding a smaller replica of the Gryffindor common room, with a very comfortable loveseat in front of a roaring fire.

"Okay Harry, we need to talk about what happened, and what we remember," Hermione said, sitting down in the loveseat and pulling Harry down to join her.

"Alright 'Mione, here's what I can recall" said Harry before detailing his memories of the fourth year, including how envious he had been of Krum especially after seeing how beautiful Hermione had been in her dress robes. Harry continued telling Hermione his memories of the 5th year, concluding with, "When I saw Dolohov hit you with that curse, I just couldn't think, I fired off a reducto at him, then I held you, begging you to stay with me, and finally admitted that I loved you. When you -, well I couldn't live in a world without you. I saw Malfoy start to cast a reducto at Neville and Luna, and figured at least my death could serve a useful purpose," Harry finished with tears in his eyes, as he again lived through the false memory.

Hermione just held Harry and replied, "Harry I will never leave you, never worry about that my love. I will never leave you. You're stuck with me Potter." Hermione said with a watery smile.

"Hermione, do you remember what happened afterward?" Harry asked.

"You mean meeting your mother, and deciding to come back to now?" asked Hermione. "Yes I remember, and I remember her mentioning something about a soul bond as well. I also remember her telling us that somehow she'd arrange to give us the ability to apparate, and something about silent casting," Hermione said with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Trust Hermione to think of learning at a time like this," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry!" Hermione said with a playful slap to Harry's arm.

Harry flinched back for a second with a scared look in his eyes.

"Oh god Harry, I'm sorry I forgot about the Dursley's," Hermione cried before pulling Harry into a hug again. "Harry, I will never knowingly or willingly hurt you, you know that. I'm so, so sorry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes again.

Harry hugged her back, and running his hands through her hair, "'Mione, love, it's alright, I know you weren't trying to hurt me. It's just, well other than you and Sirius, the only people that have touched me, have hurt me. I think you deserve to know, and when I can, I'll tell you what I think you can handle. It's not pretty, and love, I don't want to hurt you either, so no; you're not getting the whole story. Knowing everything well, I'm afraid that it'll change things, change how you feel about me."

"Harry," Hermione started before he laid a finger against her lips.

"No love, I will tell you some, but if you knew everything, things would change, I know this, and I accept this. I'll share parts, but I don't want you to pity me. Please, just accept this, and accept me. Just as you've always done," Harry said firmly.

Seeing the worry in his eyes, Hermione decided that she wouldn't push to know more than Harry was willing to share. "Alright Harry, alright. But please, talk with someone about it. It doesn't have to be me, but leaving everything bottled up inside, isn't healthy. Talking about it will help I promise." Hermione said before holding Harry again.

"Alright 'Mione I promise, I'll find someone to talk with. Now to more important things. Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "And here I thought you were going to ask me in the Great Hall in a tutu," Hermione said with a grin.

Shaking his head and trying not to laugh Harry said, "I thought you didn't want me to tempt the other girls."

Hermione collapsed against Harry laughing hysterically. "Yes Harry I'll be your girlfriend. Do you want to keep it private, or make things public?" Hermione asked when she had stopped laughing.

"It's up to you love, I'll do whatever you want on this. But remember, Ginny's going to keep trying to 'woo' me, and well I'm a bit concerned about Ron's reaction unless we can distract him," Harry said seriously.

"Well why don't we keep things to ourselves until the ball, it'll be obvious then, and hopefully we can set Ron on Fleur," Hermione said.

"Well now that that's settled, would you care to accompany me to breakfast Ms. Granger," Harry said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Why I'd love to Mr. Potter, and then we need to write those letters. Don't forget your mother wanted us to get her chest out of the vault. I wonder what's in it. Probably some books on protection or something," Hermione said taking Harry's hand and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

_Griphook,_

_It's recently been suggested that I ask you to send me Lily's chest from Vault 212. I've been informed that the password is 'Hope'. I would greatly appreciate it if you could send this to me at your earliest convenience._

_With all thanks, _

_Harry James Potter_

"Okay that's that one, but we're going to want to send something to Madam Bones as well. If we can find some way to get her to check out Riddle Manor without getting any of her people killed, maybe we can keep Voldemort from coming back," Harry said looking up from the letter he had written.

"And if she finds Wormtail there, she should be able to get Sirius's name cleared. That way you could stay with him instead of having to go back to _relatives_ of yours," Hermione said, spitting the word like it was a curse. "If nothing else I'll talk with my parents about you staying with us, but you aren't going back there!"

"Mione if going back to Durzkaban is the only way to keep you safe, I'll be happy the price is so low. That being said, I have no intentions of going there for now," said Harry seriously. "I'm not ready to send the letter to Madam Bones just yet. We know 'Snuffles' is safe right now. I'll take care of it when there's a better time."

"Okay Harry, I won't push, I just wish you had someone that you could talk to about everything. I mean I know 'Snuffles' would be happy to help you with it, but since he's in hiding you can't talk with him. I just wish you had some other family you could talk with," Hermione said with a small frown.

Harry's eyes went blank for a second, then brightened "Family," he whispered. "Mione, you're bloody brilliant!" he said before giving her a soul searing kissing and running out of the room.

As Hermione recovered from the shock of such an intense kiss, she wondered what she had done to deserve it.

Harry rushed through the castle corridors, until he came to Professor McGonagall's office. Knocking on the door, Harry waited for permission before entering the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I would be seeing you. How can I help you today?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well Professor, I need to ask you a few questions, and if you have the time there's something I'd like to show you if we can," Harry said somewhat nervously.

"As long as we don't discuss the tasks, then that would be fine Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied.

"Don't worry Ma'am this has nothing to do with the tournament," Harry assured her. "I'd like to keep most of this a secret if we can Ma'am, mostly because it's nobody's business really," Harry continued.

"I've recently asked Hermione to be my girlfriend, and she accepted, but I'm having some contact issues due to certain things, and she suggested that I find someone that I can talk with about this," Harry said with his head hanging. "Professor, remember at the beginning of first year, before we were sorted, you told us our House would be somewhat like our family?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes Mr. Potter. I remember," the older witch replied softly. Looking at Harry, she could see fear and something like shame in the way he held himself.

"Well Professor, since you're the head of Gryffindor house that would make you almost like the head of my family right. Someone I could come to with problems?" Harry asked in an anxious tone.

"Of course Harry. That's one of the reasons I'm here, to help you with those things that you can't go to just anyone for." Minerva said in a calming tone. "Within reason I'm here to help all of my 'cubs', so to speak, with any personal issues they may be having."

"Thank you Professor. I have to ask something else. Does the school have a Pensieve? I ask, because it would be easier for me to show you what I need help with, telling everything right now, would be extremely difficult and painful," Harry said as calmly as he could.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I believe that the Headmaster has one that I could borrow for this purpose. If you'll wait here, I'll see if I can borrow it," McGonagall said before standing and walking into another room.

A short while later, Professor McGonagall returned holding the stone bowl. "Okay, Harry do you know how to use one of these?" McGonagall asked as she set the bowl down in on her desk.

"Yes Professor, I've read about them." said Harry. Waving his wand, Harry conjured a large bucket on the floor near the Professor.

McGonagall looked at Harry in shock. "Harry why did you conjure that?" she asked.

"You'll see when you're done Ma'am," said Harry as he raised his want to his head and pulled forth his memories of the first 11 years of his life. Placing them gently in the Pensieve, he turned to his professor, and said "I want to apologize for what you'll see in there, please don't tell anyone."

With a worried look at the ashamed looking young man in front of her, McGonagall leaned forward and entered Harry's memories.

When she returned, Professor McGonagall grabbed the bucket and emptied her stomach. She couldn't believe that the kind, gentle, and caring young man that sat before her had grown up in a place like that. Remembering the brutal beatings, the 'Harry Hunting', the broken bones, the verbal assault, the starvation. Remembering the near annual suicide attempts, that his magic had healed. Remembering watching him set his own broken bones. Professor McGonagall was amazed at the gentle young man that had been forged in that home. No wonder he's so willing to give she thought. He's got no sense of self worth. His finding out that Miss Granger is perfect for him will do him a world of good. What concerns me is that the Headmaster placed him there with those, those people.

Looking at the shame and fear that filled the face of the young man in front of her, Professor McGonagall decided, that she would do everything in her power to keep him away from those monsters.

"Harry," she said in a soft voice, "I'm not going to ask why you didn't tell anyone about what happened, I remember what happened the first time you did try to ask for help," Professor McGonagall said remembering the summer the then 7 yr old Harry had spent in the cupboard having to set both his arms and legs from the beating he had received. "I'm just glad you were able to trust me enough to come to me with this. I want you to know I'll make sure you don't have to go back there again. And with your permission I'd like to show this to Madam Bones, she's the head of the DMLE. She'll help to make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

"Before you do that Professor, can I ask you something else?" Harry said.

"Of course Mr. Potter." McGonagall replied.

"Was the Headmaster the one that cast the Fidelius over my parent's home?" he asked.

"Yes he was" replied the professor with a question in her voice.

"Then shouldn't he have known that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper?" Harry asked in an innocent tone.

"Of course Sirius was the secret keeper," replied McGonagall in a somewhat cold tone, "Everyone knows he and James were the best of friends before he turned traitor".

"If I may professor, I think you and Madam Bones could do to see this as well," said Harry as he withdrew another memory strand, this time the one from 3rd year in the shrieking shack, where Sirius and Remus had confronted Wormtail, and Wormtail confessed.

When McGonagall, returned from this memory, she asked "Why didn't this come out at Sirius's trial?"

"From what he's told me Professor, my Godfather didn't receive a trial. Everyone just believed Fudge's accusation and Dumbledore's assertion that Sirius was my parent's secret keeper".

"WHAT!" Yelled McGonagall, "Even bloody Bellatrix got a trial!"

"I know professor, that's why I wanted you to see this as well. I think Madam Bones needs to see this, so that Fudge can't sweep this under the rug again like he did again last year," Harry said.

"What do you mean like last year?" McGonagall asked in a low voice. Harry sighed and added yet another memory to the growing collection.

"Mr. Potter do you mind if I hold onto these memory copies until I can show Madam Bones?" the Deputy headmistress asked.

"If you think it will help Sirius, and help keep me away from the Dursley's, yes ma'am, just please don't share them with anyone else," said Harry.

"I promise I won't share them with anyone else, unless I have your permission Mr. Potter. Oh one more thing, I will be making an announcement to each of the classes over the next week. Hogwarts will be hosting a Yule Ball this year, and so will have a shortened Christmas holiday. As one of the Champions you'll be expected to help open the ball. I trust that you know what that means," Professor McGonagall said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes professor, it means I need dancing lessons." said Harry almost resignedly.

"Well yes technically those will help, but it means that you'll need a date," the professor said with an amused tone.

"That part was a given professor, I just need to ask 'Mione, you do remember when I said she let me be her boyfriend." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Well better go ask her before someone else beats you to it."

* * *

A/N:And thanks to everyone who's read, marked as a favorite, or told their friends about this. It makes me feel much about about being a first time writer. Over 3000 hits in a week and a half. Thank you everone. Also there's a poll on my profile for update schedule preferences. Let me know what you guys want.


	7. Flashback

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, Well okay, Hermione owns Harry Potter, but JKR owns the potterverse

A/N Some of you guys really want to see the memory they received. The battle of the Ministry should be considered Cannon until the time room

Also the events in this chapter are taking place at the same time as Harry is having his meeting with the professor. Also this chapter is shorter than my last couple, just wanted to get it there.

As always thanks to my beta of awesomeness, Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who makes everything better

* * *

_**Harry's eyes went blank for a second, and then brightened, "Family," he whispered. "Mione, you're bloody brilliant!" he said before giving her a soul searing kissing and running out of the room. **_

_**As Hermione recovered from the shock of such an intense kiss, she wondered what she had done to deserve it.**_

Hermione remembered again what happened during the battle of the Ministry.

_/Flashback/_

"**Come on, this way," Harry whispered to Hermione, Neville and Luna as they took off from the place where the baby headed Death Eater lay. As they turned a corner, they heard the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps. Seeing an open door the four teens darted into the room, and quietly closed the door behind them.**

**Looking around they saw themselves in a larger room, hopefully with room to hide and time to catch their breaths. "Colloportus," Hermione quickly cast on the door. "That should buy us a little time if they don't bother to check the door, even if they do we should have a few moments warning," said the Gryffindor as she fought to catch her breath. **

**As Neville and Luna crawled under the desk, the door started shuddering as if being hit with a heavy shoulder. "Neville, take this and stay hidden if you can, destroy it if they try to take it," said Harry as he passed the orb to Neville who nodded. He looked thrilled that Harry trusted him with something. **

**Suddenly the charm holding the door failed and it burst open showing a heavier man. His eyes whipping around the room, seeing Harry he started to yell over his shoulder "Malfoy I found Potter he's..." before being silenced by Hermione's 'Silencio'. Whipping himself around, Harry spotted a second more brutish looking man behind the first, with his wand trained on Hermione. Harry shouted 'Petrificus Totalus' on the larger man, watching his arms and legs slam together. Dolohov, for that was the one whom had cracked the charm on the door, whipped his wand in a diagonal motion causing a blur of purple fire to lash across Hermione. Hearing her cry of pain and seeing her crumple slowly to the floor, Harry's mind burned with Rage! Unable to even speak, Harry thrust his wand towards Dolohov, and the Death eater exploded in blood and gore, as Harry ran to Hermione's side. Wrapping his arms around her, he started to pull her onto his lap, until she let out a gasp of pain. Seeing the blood flowing freely from the burnt edged wound, Harry stopped trying to pull her closer. **

**Feeling something burst within him, Harry cried "HERMIONE NO! PLEASE DON'T... PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, OH MERLIN, NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU. Please no, please Hermione you have to stay with me. Please don't go, don't leave me, please!" with tears filling his eyes and his voice. **

**Feeling the her life pouring from the wound, and feeling the love Harry had for her, Hermione lifted her arm, to stroke his cheek, leaving a small streak of her blood behind. With the last of her strength, and with her last breath, the young woman said "I'll wait for you Harry, I...I love you too".**

"**Well isn't this touching, Potter crying over a little mudblood" drawled Malfoy Sr. as he stood in the doorway. "Now Potter, if you don't want anymore of your little friends getting hurt you'll give me that prophecy!" Lucius snapped.**

**All of the sudden, the desk that Luna and Neville had been hiding behind rocketed towards the blond Death eater. Quickly Lucius stepped out of the way of the self propelled missile.**

**Rising to his feet, the last Scion of Longbottom stood. Harry glanced at his formerly shy friend, something had changed there, Neville looked pissed. "Harry, you stay here with Hermione, I'll take care of this trash!" said the enraged young man. **

**Lucius, raised a single eyebrow as though amused, "Really, according to Draco, you'd find it a challenge to cross the room without tripping, Longbottom," said Malfoy with a sneer, before flicking his wand at Neville drawling 'Reducto'.**

**As the red light sped towards Neville and Luna, time seemed to stop for Harry. His mind speeding up, Harry seeing his two friends in mortal danger, knowing that while he couldn't have saved Hermione, he could save Neville and Luna. Especially if it didn't matter how, Harry willed himself between the lethal spell and his friends. Just before the spell impacted on Harry's chest, he said "I'm coming 'Mione" before falling to the ground with most of his chest a bloody ruin. Looking up, Harry saw the woman he loved, holding out her hand. "Come on Harry, I told you I'd wait for you. It's time for us to go. Your Mum needs to talk with us," said Hermione, as she took his hand, and everything faded to white.**

/_end Flashback/_

Hermione shook her head again; she was almost frightened that Harry had loved her so much all this time. The bushy-haired witch knew that Harry had had a bad life at home before coming to Hogwarts, and she knew that every year he was forced to return. She knew that she didn't know exactly how bad it was, but she remembered comments about a cupboard under the stairs at times. And other comments about having had worse broken bones after a particularly vicious game of Quidditch against Slytherin house when a bludger had cracked or broken most of the ribs on his left side. She had shaken her head at that one, not wanting to press at the time, and hoping he hadn't been serious, but now she was worried that he had been.

Her mind made up about ensuring that her Harry would never go back to those abominable people, Hermione pulled another parchment to her and started writing a letter to her parents.

"_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I've got wonderful news and I need to ask you both a huge favor. I'll start with the favor first. I'm sure you remember my friend Harry, how could you not, I know most of my letters have mentioned him. Well I found out today that his guardians have been extremely abusive towards him, the reason I bring this up, is to beg, yes I did say beg, you to let me bring him home for the summer. I know he won't be a bother. He could use the guest bedroom. Now the wonderful news. And please keep in mind that I would have asked the favor even if I didn't have this news. Harry asked me to be his girlfriend! And I said yes. He said he loves me, and thinks I'm pretty. I think he's blind, but I'm not going to argue. Now Daddy, I know you want to get him alone for a chat, I know that's what fathers do when a boy shows interest in their 'little girl'. But please, please, please go easy on him, and please don't act threatening. Remember why I want him to visit, to keep him safe. He's still a little skittish if someone makes any threatening moves. And please don't let him know I told you about that. I'm going to tell him I asked you if he could come visit with us for the Holidays, and why. Otherwise he might be upset with me. I'm just going to mention that I asked you go easy on him, but not why, that's his place to talk about not mine. _

_Your loving Daughter_

_Hermione."_

Addressing the envelope, and taking it up to the owlery, Hermione borrowed one of the school owls and sent the letter winging home. On the way back to the dorms, Hermione knew she'd need to ask Harry if she could borrow Hedwig when he returned so that she could see if her parents had an answer for her.

When she reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione settled into her favorite armchair and pulled a book out of her bag, and started to read. After only a couple pages the portrait hole opened again, and Harry stormed in, with Luna close behind. Luna appeared to have been crying, and was dressed in Harry's robe. Looking at his face Hermione gasped at the level of rage depicted in his eyes.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked in a frantic tone.

/

A/N there is a poll on my profile page asking about how I should update. Do you guys want me to try to build up a reserve of chapters by posting on something of a schedule, or do you want me to post right after getting the latest chapter back from my beta.


	8. Meeting Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I am in negotiations with Dumbledore to purchase Hermione. (Check out Radaslab's most excellent work if you don't get it.)

A/N This chapter takes place immediately after Chapter 6, and the first parts take place during Chapter 7. Also thanks to my beta for giving me the pranking punishment idea for the 'Claws bullying.

As always thanks to my beta of awesomeness, Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who makes everything better

/

"_Well better go ask her before someone else beats you to it."_

Harry left the Deputy Headmistress's office feeling better about things than he had before, "Hermione was right," he thought to himself, "getting things off my chest really does help. I'll have to think of something nice to do for her."

As Harry headed back to the Gryffindor dorms, hoping to spend some more time with his new found love, he happened to pass by the stairs to the Ravenclaw dorms; there he saw a familiar silvery blonde head of hair, sticking out of one of the alcoves. As he stopped to think, he remembered that this was before he had originally met Luna, and that some of her Housemates had been less than kind to her. Deciding to see if he could start the friendship sooner, Harry changed his path, and started up the stairs. As he came even with the alcove, he saw the young girl, apparently dressed in nothing but a large towel. Hoping that this wasn't what he was afraid of Harry asked, "It's Luna right?"

Hearing the concerned tone, Luna looked up and saw Harry looking down to where she was seated, and for just an instant fear flashed in her eyes. "Um... yes. You're Harry right?" she asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"That's right Luna, I'm Harry. Can I ask why you're only wearing a towel? It's kind of cold in these corridors, and while I'm sure it's comfortable I think it might give some people the wrong ideas," Harry asked concernedly.

Hearing the concern in his voice, Luna thought on her choices; on the one hand she could take the risk and try to trust someone again, or she could do what she'd done since her mother's death five years ago and withdraw.

"Well some Wrackspurts took my clothes while I was in the shower Harry, they left me the towel, but now I'm trying to find my clothes. I got a little tired, so I decided to sit down for a minute and rest," Luna replied in her usual dreamy voice.

Something like a mixture of concern and rage flashed through Harry's eyes for an instant. "Luna, would those Wrackspurts be named Cho or Marietta by any chance?" Harry asked in a tight voice.

Surprise flashed through Luna's eyes, no one had ever believed in her creatures before, and to have sussed out the two head tormentors so quickly. "Well I don't know that those were the one's being controlled at the moment, but possibly. Why?"

Harry shrugged out of his heavy over robe, and draped it around the young woman before him. "Come on Luna, we're going to do something about this," he said as he pulled Luna to her feet.

"Harry we can't go to Professor Flitwick, I can't prove anything, and things will be worse than ever," she said starting to pull away.

Pulling Luna into a concerned hug, Harry replied, "Luna, this bullying is going to stop, I promise you. If you don't feel like talking to the professor, we won't," Harry said trying to hide the rage in his voice, "I've got some other ideas on how to deal with this. But this will stop, you've got friends now Luna. Me for one, and I know at least one other okay," Harry said as he stepped back for a second to look in her eyes.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Harry asked "I'm sorry Luna I didn't hurt you did I?" worriedly.

"No Harry, you didn't hurt me, I've never had a friend before, and now you say I have two?" Luna asked with wonder in her voice.

"Yes Luna, you have at least two friends now. Both Hermione and I are your friends. And we protect our friends." Harry replied as he started leading the crying girl to the Gryffindor Dorms.

"But Harry," the little blonde said, "you can't do anything to them, you'll get in trouble, maybe even expelled"

"No Luna, I just can't hurt them. Doesn't mean I can't do anything," Harry replied in an icy voice, "I know what it's like being bullied, and that shite will end tonight".

"Harry I know I should have asked this earlier, but where are we going, this isn't the way to my dorms?" Luna asked suddenly nervous again

Luna had heard some bad things about Harry in her first year, but that had all been proven false, and she didn't sense anything dangerous about him, but she was still a little concerned.

"The Gryffindor dorms Luna, I think Hermione's got something you could wear with a little transfiguration." Harry said as calmly as he could.

"Okay Harry," Luna replied, after all Hermione had always been nice to her when they were in the library together, she had even helped with some of the harder bits of Ancient Runes homework.

As they got to the portrait covering the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms, Luna started to turn and cover her ears, but Harry stopped her and said, "No I want you to know the password so that if you need to, you can come here for safety."

Hearing the trust and caring in his voice, Luna's eyes started welling with tears again. Seeing the joy on her face and knowing that it was there because this was the first time anyone had ever been kind to her before, enraged Harry. As he gave the password, the portrait opened, and he led Luna into the Gryffindor common room, and spotted his girlfriend in her favorite wing backed armchair reading and waiting for his return...

Hermione looked up and saw Harry storm into the common room with Luna beside him wearing his over robe. Looking at his face, Hermione gasped at the level of rage depicted in his eyes. "Harry what happened?" Hermione asked in a frantic tone.

" Some Ravenclaws decided that our dear friend Luna here didn't need her clothes today after she got out of the shower." Harry snapped out "I found her in a towel sitting in an alcove. Could you get her something to wear Love; I need to go talk to the twins. There's some payback to plan."

Hermione pulled Luna into a hug "Of course, let's go upstairs Luna, I'm sure I've got something that will fit you," she said before leading Luna to the girls dorms. Luna followed with a look of awe and confusion. They were truly being nice to her, and she hadn't heard that hated nickname once yet. Yes Harry was right, she had friends now.

Harry headed up to the fifth year boys dorms, and opening the door saw that Gred and Forge were still asleep. Lee looked like he had just woken up. Holding a finger to his lips to keep Lee quiet, Harry snuck between the twins beds and pitching his voice as high as he could shrieked, "Fred, George get down here and de-gnome the garden right now!"

At the first sound of what their sleeping minds thought was their mother the twins leapt out of bed. Looking around and seeing their best friend and their nearly adopted little brother rolling on the floor laughing, the glanced at each other and chuckled.

"Okay Harry"

You really"

"Got us good." the twins said alternately.

When Harry regained his breath from laughing, he stood back up said "Okay you two, how much to prank the living hell out of an entire house. I want the full treatment. I want them to suffer."

"Harry, you know that..."

"We'd never charge for..."

"Our pranks like that."

"And a whole House..."

"We're assuming you..."

"Mean the Slytherins..."

"Of course" Gred and Forge replied.

"Actually no," Harry replied and his eyes hardened again "No, not Slytherin, though I won't stop you from pranking the hell out of them. No I mean Ravenclaw"

"Harry, why..."

"The 'Claws... "

"They're usually..."

"Clever enough..."

"To end the..."

"Prank before..."

"It can really..."

"Get going as..."

"Well as..."

"We like" they asked.

"Guys, I'll explain it in a moment, but could you pick a mouth, kinda hard to think when the conversation feels like a tennis match," said Harry.

Looking a touch amused Fred said, "Okay Harry, we'll try. Now again, why the 'Claws, unless you're talking about their Quidditch team, and that's not a factor this year"

"Its simple, I recently found out that damn near the entire house has been tormenting one of my friends, and I want them to know just why that's a mistake." Harry said coldly. "The only one I don't want to see pranked is Luna."

"Loony Lovegood," George started, but Harry's eyes flashed like the killing curse as he growled out. "Do NOT use that name for her in my presence".

"Whoa, Harry, calm down, sorry mate. Didn't mean to upset you there. Though is there something we ought to know?" Fred said trying to calm Harry down, before his brother got hexed.

"She's a friend, that's all. I just will not tolerate bullying, and using an insulting nickname like that is a form of bullying. Please don't call her that again," Harry said as he tried to calm back down.

"Sure mate, we understand. And look, I'm sorry I called her that. We'll be right gents to her okay," George said.

"Just be her friend if you can, and help me take care of the 'Claws and we're good, Harry said.

"No problem Harry, got any ideas of how you want this handled?" asked Fred.

Harry thought for a moment, then said "Well if we could change those 'Potter stinks' badges of Malfoys to say 'Bully's are stupid', that might be an interesting start. The smarter 'Claws should get the hint. Or if you guys had someway to change someone to a bird," said Harry remembering the Canary Creams from his fifth year.

"Well the buttons might take some work. We've kind of got something that can do a bird thing, but there's a small snag with the formula," George said.

"What's the snag?" Harry asked.

"Well it'll turn you into a bird right enough, but you won't turn back for an hour," Fred replied.

Harry laughed. "I don't see a snag with that. Let them all freak for an hour before changing back, I'm good with that," he said. "When can you guys start?

Fred, George and Lee glanced at each other. "Well no promises, but if Luna eats with her housemates tonight, you might advise her to avoid the pumpkin juice," George said.

Harry reached into a pocket, and handed the twins 6 galleons. "Harry we can't take this, especially not for pranking people," said Fred trying to hand the money back.

"Guys, calm down. I'm not paying you for the prank. That could get us in trouble. I'm paying you for 'potions ingredients' and a 'delivery fee'," Harry said with a look that said butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

The twins glanced at each other, then grinned and said in stereo, "Too right mate."

Harry smiled back at the twins then headed back downstairs to wait for his girlfriend and his new friend.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As Harry ran up the stairs to the boys dorm, Hermione lead Luna up to the room she shared with Lavender and Parvati. Thankfully the gossip girls of Gryffindor were still asleep. Hermione opened her wardrobe, and handed Luna a spare set of clothes, including some ladies robes, that would fit better than Harry's. "Luna go ahead and get changed, I'll wait here for you," Hermione said as she pointed the way to the girls bathroom.

When Luna came back, dressed in the slightly too large clothes, Hermione quickly transfigured the clothes to fit better. "There you go, that's got to be a lot more comfortable than that towel you were wearing," Hermione said with a smile.

Luna returned the smile with one of her own, and hugged Hermione. "Why are you guys being so nice to me? I appreciate it, but I'm confused," Luna asked. "Is it because of the nargles? Did they ask you to?"

"Don't know that I've ever heard of nargles before, but we're being nice to you because you're a nice girl, and we want to be your friends." Hermione replied. "Now let's go back downstairs so we can give Harry his robes back."

Heading back down the stairs, Hermione saw Harry waiting for them in one of the comfortable chairs next to the fire.

"Harry, thank you for loaning me your robes, you can have them back now," Luna said handing Harry his robes.

Hermione sat down in her boyfriends lap, and gestured for Luna to take the other chair.

As Hermione sat down, Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to keep 'us' a secret for now," he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Well most of the house is either already down at the Great Hall, or still asleep. Speaking of 'us' where'd you run off to earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Well you said it was too bad that I didn't have any other family to talk to when about my issues, and I remembered what Professor McGonagall said about our Houses being like families, before we got sorted first year. Since she's our head of house, I figured I could talk with her," Harry replied.

"I have to admit that as always 'Mione, you were right. I had her borrow the Headmaster's Pensieve, and showed her everything up until first year. I also gave her memories from the shack, and Fudge's BS about Sirius. She's not best pleased with the headmaster right now," Harry continued. "She said something about showing them to Madam Bones, so hopefully I won't have to go back, and since Sirius never got a trial, we may be able to get him cleared."

Hermione squealed with joy and hugged Harry, "Oh that's wonderful. I've got some news too. I owled my parents asking permission to bring you home for the holidays. Christmas and summer if we still need to. I want to be honest, here Harry, and I don't want you to be angry with me okay?" Hermione said.

"I told them that you asked me to be me your girlfriend and I also asked Daddy to back off on the overly protective father act. I had to tell them why though. Not everything just enough that I think they'll respect my wishes on that. Please don't be mad with me," the bushy-haired girl said to her boyfriend.

Harry looked somewhat upset about this, but said "I can understand that they'll need to know if they want me to visit, but I do wish you had asked me first Love."

Luna watched the two interacting, and asked "Why would you be worried about something your father might say to Harry, Hermione?"

Harry sighed a little "Please don't let this get out Luna, this isn't something I want people to know about, but it will explain why I'm so upset with the rest of your House Luna. The short version of it is that I had a somewhat traumatic childhood. I'm not going to say more about it right now, as it's a somewhat painful subject for me, but given what I went through I can't stand to see people being bullied."

Luna stood up and walked over to Harry and Hermione and hugged them both. "Things will work out you two, I can see the both of you surrounded by happiness, and I'll not say more right now" Luna said with a small smile.

"Oh bugger, just remembered something 'Mione" Harry blurted out.

"Language Harry" Hermione said in a weary tone, as though she knew it was a losing battle.

,"Huh, oh sorry 'Mione, I'll try. Any way McGonagall gave me a heads up, the Christmas Holidays are going to be shortened by a week this year." Harry said

"And why is that Mr. Potter" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Um, before I tell you that, can I ask you something very important 'Mione?" Harry said suddenly a little concerned.

"Of course Harry, if I don't think it's more important than answering that question I reserve the right to tickle you," Hermione replied.

Looking into his loves cinnamon eyes, Harry asked ,"Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the Triwizard Championship Yule Ball this year."

Hermione just stared at him blankly, "'Mione, love you're killing me here" said Harry a little anxiously.

Hermione blinked a couple of times, and then latched onto his face like she was going to measure his tonsils with her tongue. When the two surfaced for air, Harry said somewhat breathlessly, "So is that a yes or no?"

"Prat!" Hermione said, "of course that's a yes. I'd be honored to accompany you to the ball Harry." After a moment of thought she said, "And you actually answered my question, that's why the Christmas holiday will be shortened this year. The ball," Hermione said. Harry simply nodded his head.

"We'll have to co ordinate our outfits then Harry, after all we don't want to clash," Hermione said after a few moments, thought ,"We'll also have to get some pictures for Mum and Dad. Oh I need to write them again. They'll want to know right away," she continued. Turning her puppy dog eyes on Harry full blast, Hermione asked "Can I borrow Hedwig when she returns Harry; I know she's such a smart owl, and if we ask her, I'm sure she'll stay to bring a letter back."

Harry just shook his head, "'Mione of course you can borrow her to owl your parents, I'm quite sure that she'll be happy to wait as well." Hearing footsteps start down the stairs, Hermione nearly teleported out of Harry's lap and onto the couch. "So we need to start researching what might be on the second task. Have you figured out the clue yet Harry," Hermione asked.

"Not yet 'Mione just got the egg last night. Give me a day or two okay?" Harry replied, knowing that both knew how to figure out the clue and what the clue was, but not wanting to give away that knowledge just yet.

"Well why don't we all go get some breakfast, then head to the library, we might be able to figure out what that horrid wailing was," Hermione said calmly trying to rise to her feet. "Luna did you want to join us?" Hermione asked.

Luna blinked for a second in shock "Of course Hermione, if you don't think Harry will mind."

"Not at all Luna, after all from what I've seen of the Quibbler, you might be able to help us figure out what makes such a horrid racket." Harry said smoothly.

Rising to his feet, Harry offered each girl an arm, and together the three of them left the common room, heading to breakfast.

/


	9. Bones, Books, and Birds

Disclaimer: Hermione is far too intelligent to fall for a prat like Ron; ergo I don't own the potterverse

As always thanks to my beta of awesomeness, Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who makes everything better

A/N reposting as I forgot to add something.

Sage Naruto25 no plans for that currently. Don't think I can do a belivable lunar harmony yet.

Badass Reviewer, thanks for your kind words, I think theirs is better. I wanted to start darker as this was intended as a oneshot.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After Harry left her office, Professor McGonagall grabbed a small pinch of floo powder, and calling, "Amelia Bones," stuck her head into the fireplace.

Seeing Amelia sitting at the table in her kitchen still drinking morning tea, Professor McGonagall said, "Amelia, I need to talk with you about some very serious issues. Are you available to come to Hogwarts today?"

Glancing up at Professor McGonagall's head in her fireplace, Madam Bones jumped, startled nearly spilling her tea all over her table. "Minerva, why are you calling me on a Saturday? Has something happened to Susan?"

"Not that I'm aware of Amelia," replied McGonagall. "This is actually more in line with your office actually. Unfortunately, I just got some rather disturbing news today and I thought it was better not to wait until Monday to bring it to your attention."

"That's a little worrying to hear Minerva. Just how bad is it?" asked the Head of the DMLE with more than a touch of concern in her voice.

"Well Amelia, its bad enough that I'm calling you on my private fireplace, and wanting you to come in to school and see something in a Pensieve, that I've had to promise one of my best students that I wouldn't show anyone but you. And I had to beg that student for permission to do that much," McGonagall said guardedly.

"Okay that's more than just a touch worrying Minerva. Do you have time for me to come through now?" Amelia asked as she stood up.

"Yes, come on through I'll have the floo bring you here to my office," the Professor said before her head disappeared from the flames.

Standing back out of the way, Minerva waited as Madam Bones came through the floo connection. "Okay, what do we have?" asked Madam Bones.

Professor McGonagall pointed at the full Pensieve, and conjured up a rather large bucket. "I'm actually kind of sorry that I caught you after you ate. You'll need that," said Minerva.

Touching a couple of the runes on the edge of the Pensieve, to set the device to show the first cluster of memory, the Deputy Headmistress gestured for the Head of the DMLE to enter the pensive. After about half an hour, Amelia returned and immediately made the same use of the bucket that McGonagall had when seeing the memories herself. "Dear Merlin, that poor boy!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Sadly there's more, thankfully nothing nearly as bad, but still things you need to be aware of. After you see the other two memories, we can go someplace and talk," McGonagall said.

Setting the runes on the Pensieve to play the other memories, she gestured for Amelia to enter the Pensieve again, and to Amelia's surprise, Minerva joined her in the memories.

"I've not had a chance to view these yet, but the same 'donor' gave these after I asked to show you the first group of memories," Professor McGonagall said to Madam Bones' raised eyebrow.

As the two women watched, the confrontation between Wormtail, Remus, and Sirius in the Shrieking Shack played out, ending shortly after Wormtail's escape. After a short blur of gray, the second Memory played showing Snape and Fudge's actions in the Hospital wing including the way that the three were dismissed with no attempts to determine what actually had happened.

Returning to Minerva's office, Amelia said, "This concerns me on a number of levels Minerva, in reverse order; the issues with Sirius worry me because since his escape, I've tried to find transcripts of his trial. From everything I can find, he never received one. If I could arrange to meet with him in a secure location, and if he'd be willing to submit to Veritaserum, I may be able to arrange a belated trial. Given that he's innocent, I'm certain that this would result in his being found not guilty."

Shaking her head, Amelia continued, "That might also help with the first issue, as obviously the 'donor' as you called him, can not be allowed to return to that place. I'm frankly amazed that he's turned out as well as he has. As I'm sure you can imagine I've received a couple of letters from Susan about him. If nothing else, I've no problems with offering him house space for the holidays."

Minerva smiled slightly, "While I'm sure that offer would be appreciated, I have it on good authority that he now has a girlfriend, and as I know the young lady in question, I've no doubts that she's going to insist that her parents allow him to stay over. Though you are right, if we can deal with Sirius's issues and get him pardoned that would also help resolve the issues involved."

"What concerns me," Minerva continued. "Is that the Headmaster was the one that cast the Fidelius for James and Lily, so he knew that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. I know I also warned him how bad the 'donors' current guardians could potentially be, and he just ignored my concerns. I want to believe that he's still the great man he once was, but actions like these actually make me wonder. Is he still a good a just man, or has he started turning dark" Minerva said questioningly.

"Well he is in his late hundreds Minnie, and while witches and wizards do live longer than muggles, we can still suffer from some of the same age related issues like senility or dementia. I know it's a horrible thing to think of regarding Albus, but I'd rather think that, than that he's going Dark." Amelia replied. "If you can arrange for me to get that meeting with Sirius, I'll be able to get the ball rolling to arrange for his pardoning. Now I need to go get things prepared, and Minerva, thank you for trusting me with this." Amelia said as she headed for the Floo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As Madam Bones was leaving Professor McGonagall's office, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were headed to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Just as they reached the doors, Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, and nodding, Hermione said "Luna, why don't you eat breakfast with us today."

Hearing the welcome invitation, Luna hugged them both and said, "I'd love to, the Ravenclaw table usually tends to be crowded now with those Beauxbatons girls, and they're almost as infested with Wrackspurts as the Ravenclaws."

"Well Luna if you want, you're welcome to have all your meals with Hermione and I," replied Harry. "As a matter of fact, I'd actually strongly recommend that you eat dinner with us at the Gryffindor table tonight. If you want to eat with your housemates, I'd advise staying away from the pumpkin juice," Harry said with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Harry what are you planning?" asked his highly intelligent girlfriend.

"I'm not _planning_ anything 'Mione my love, my part in the planning has been handled." Harry said with an innocent smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. "Though seeing what happens to bullies ought to be amusing don't you think?" he asked.

"Harry you know if you get caught, you'll be in quite a lot of trouble, and I'd really rather not have you in detentions, when we could be preparing for the task," Hermione said as they headed for the Gryffindor table.

"'Mione, don't worry, there is no way I could be 'caught' as you phrased it, as I'll not be doing anything. Our favorite pranksters on the other had, promise to out do themselves as a favor for me," Harry replied with a cheeky grin, as Hermione just shook her head.

Luna looked back and forth between the two as they sat at the table. "But why are you doing something to them Harry, or rather, why are you arranging for something to happen?" she asked.

"Luna, you're our friend. We protect our friends as best we can. Sometimes it takes a prank war against the people responsible. Sometimes it takes me going in there with the sword of Gryffindor and spanking the whole tower. I'd like to start with the low end of the spectrum. After all if they don't learn I can always escalate the punishments," Harry replied. "And besides, I can't tolerate bullies, especially when they bully the people I consider friends," He continued.

Luna just sat there for a moment with a look of mixed shock and happiness in her eyes before starting to dig into breakfast. "Well then I guess I'll just have to help Hermione here in making sure you survive this tournament Harry. I wouldn't want to lose my first friend if there was anything I could do to help now would I?" Luna said.

"That'd be wonderful Luna, and thank you," Hermione said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that evening after spending time in the library, the trio headed down to the great hall for dinner, While they hadn't skipped lunch, the two very studious girls would have, had not Harry done a food run for them, sneaking the food past the librarian, Madam Pince. As the three teens reached the Great Hall, Hermione said, "Remember Luna you can eat with us at our table, or avoid the pumpkin juice, though Harry won't say why exactly."

As the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat, the Weasley twins sat down on either side of them, and said, "Alright the show should be starting in a few minutes; we made it a delayed action potion".

Shortly after the Ravenclaws sat down, the Beauxbatons students took their seats with the 'Claws.

Harry glanced at Hermione then his eyes whipped to the twins and in a voice laced with panic, asked, "Guys, is that stuff going to be in all of that tables drinks, or just the ones for the Ravenclaws?"

"Well ickle Harrikins, it was easier to get it into the pitchers rather than the individual cups, why?" George asked.

"Shite! That means the Beauxbatons students will get laced too. Please tell me that stuff won't affect a magical being other than a pure human," Harry said, with panic rising in his eyes.

Just as he asked, the entire Ravenclaw table transformed into giant Canaries. The entire table, except for Fleur Delacour. Whom true to her Veela heritage, transformed into a flame handed half-bird. A very angry half bird.


	10. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione does.

Thanks to the Beta of Awesomeness Karma.

9 thousand hits in a week, wow, Thanks to everyone who's favorited and/or alerted the story. And had some corruption in the file, so reposted.

/

_Just as he asked, the entire Ravenclaw table transformed into giant Canaries. The entire table, except for Fluer DelaCour. Whom true to her Veela heritage, transformed into a flame handed half-bird. A very angry half bird._

"Bugger me" Harry breathed. "Oh this is gonna end in tears, I just know it." he finished.

"Harry this isn't your fault." Hermione said in a low voice, trying to keep from being overheard.

"Yeah it kind of is 'Mione, or if not my fault, my responsibility. I'm the one that caused this to happen" Harry replied. The Ravenclaws squeaked in panic and fled the room, followed shortly by most of Slytherin house. The Durmstrang students, just sat frozen, along with a number of the Hufflepuffs.

Harry stood up and started to walk towards the very pissed off Veela. "Fleur, look at me" said Harry. "Calm yourself, you're starting to worry the staff, and scare the students. Including those that are, or would be, your friends." he continued.

Fleur turned to Harry and let out a screech of rage, before raising one of her flame filled hands and launching a fireball at Harry's feet.

"Fleur, put the fire away, I'm not going to hurt you. No one here will hurt you, just calm down, and lets go out to your carriage." Harry said trying not to let his fear show. Harry slowly approached the Veela, and held out a hand saying "Let go of your anger Fleur, this will wear off, and things will be fine. Lets go alright".

With a nervous look, the Veela girl released the fire in her hands, and took Harry's extended hand. Harry sighed in relief, then nodding to Hermione and Luna, gesturing for them to join him, they headed out of the Great Hall. As Hermione and Luna approached, Hermione took Harry's other hand, and Luna took Fleurs.

Together the four left the castle, and went to the Beauxbatons carriage.

As they reached the carriage, Harry turned to Fleur, and releasing her hand, said "The potion that triggered the change should wear off in about an hour or so. You weren't one of the intended targets, and I'm sorry you were effected by it. I'm not the one that gave you the potion, so please don't be upset with me. I hope that this won't affect the way that others see you, but if it does, please talk with me. I know how it feels to be an outcast." Harry said concern in his voice. With a nod of her avian head, the french girl entered her school carriage.

As Fleur entered the carriage Harry turned back to his two friends, and again taking their hands, headed back to the school. As they approached the Hall, the girls released Harry's hands, not wanting more rumors to be started.

Sitting back down at the table, the trio finished their meal to the hushed sound of the remaining students whispering amongst themselves. Predictably, the only one that hadn't seen much was Ron as he had been focusing on stuffing his face as usual, and he had been seated facing away from the main event. Glancing at their friend, Hermione thought she heard Harry's voice saying _"Typical Ron, nothing's more important than food to that boy." _ But that was plainly impossible as Harry's own mouth was currently full of roast chicken.

Her eyes widening, Hermione thought "_Harry can you hear me?" _ Harry looked over at his bushy-haired girl and said, "Yeah I can hear you fine 'Mione, why?"

Taking a bite of food, mostly to prove her point, Hermione thought to him _"Because I didn't _say_ anything Harry, I thought it to you."_

His own eyes widening, Harry replied _"You think this is what Mum meant when she said we'd be able to know what the other was thinking and feeling?"_

"_Yes Harry, I do. This will make things a little more interesting. I wonder what kind of range we have with this." _ Hermione thought to him.

"_Only one way to find out I suppose, though this will make studying and sneaking about a lot easier"_ Harry's thought returned.

After they finished dinner, Harry and Hermione escorted Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower. As they reached the door, Harry turned to Luna and said "Now remember, if they give you any trouble, you've got the password to our dorms, just come and stay with us. If anyone gives you problems, let Hermione or myself know, we'll take care of it okay?"

Luna nodded, her throat too full to speak, then hugged them both, and entered her dorms, so she could finish her homework assignments.

As Harry and Hermione headed back to their tower, Harry's hand found Hermione's and interlacing his fingers with hers, they walked on in silence. Reaching the tower, Harry started to remove his hand not wanting Hermione to deal with the questions and rumors that would be started if they entered the common room as they were. Hermione however, just tightened her grip on Harry and shook her head. _"You're mine Potter, I don't mind if our housemates find out before everyone else."_ she thought to him.

Harry turned to face her, and looking into her eyes, showing her the love he felt for her returned her thought _"Hermione my love, are you sure. You know how both Ron and Ginny will act. Ron'll pull the prat, and well I'm a little afraid of just how badly Ginny will explode. I'm not ashamed of you, nor of how we feel for each other, I just don't want you to suffer. Lets just continue with our plan, and announce things at the ball." _

Feeling the love and concern her boyfriend had, a single tear fell from her eye. Harry leaned forward and kissed it away. _"No crying 'Mione, I love you and will do everything in my power to keep you safe and unharmed."_. "Happy tears Harry, happy tears" Hermione said in a quite voice.

Suddenly Harry had a wicked grin on his face, and Hermione felt a shield go up across his thoughts. "Will you be fine for a little bit Hermione?" he asked. "I just remembered I need to talk to McGonagall about something."

With a slighted puzzled look, she nodded before Harry darted back towards Professor McGonagall's office. Wondering what her sexy green-eyed boyfriend was up to now, Hermione entered the Gryffindor tower, and headed up to her dorm for some parchment and a self inking quill. Returning to the common room, Hermione sat at her favorite table, and began to write a letter to her parents, telling them about the shortened, Christmas Holiday, the reason it was shortened, and that Harry had asked her to the Ball.

/

As Hermione was writing her second letter of the day, Harry reached Professor McGonagall's office, and again knocked on the door. Hearing the invitation, he entered the room. Looking up Minerva saw Harry entering her office for the second time that day.

"Mr Potter, what a surprise. Is there something else I can help you with today?" she asked.

"I hope so Professor, a couple of things actually. First, I followed your advice, and she said yes!" Harry said with a sound of unrestrained joy in his voice.

"That's wonderful Mr. Potter, I'm very happy to hear that." Minerva said, with a small twinkle in her eyes. She knew that those two would be good for each other. Perhaps it was time to place that bet with Filius she had been meaning to. "As you said first, I'm assuming there are other things on your mind as well?" McGonagall asked.

"Um, yes ma'am, though I'm not sure how to phrase the question properly. You know what muggle video cameras are right ma'am?" Harry asked.

"I believe so, they're muggle devices, that record a scene or event so that one can watch it later if I'm not mistaken" the professor replied.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "How'd you know that, I mean yes that's right, but..." Harry's voice trailed off.

McGonagall laughed gently. "Harry I've had to visit all the incoming muggle born students for the past decade or so, lately quite a few of their parents wanted to record my 'proof of magic' demo. We had to distroy the tapes afterward, but I have seen them in action." she replied with a grin

"Okay, well that makes this question easier I suppose. Does the wizarding world have anything like that other than a penseive?" Harry asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, though I can ask around. If I might ask, why do you wish to know?" McGonagall asked.

"Well I figure going to the Yule Ball is something very special, and I'd like my girlfriend's parents to be able to see it. Or at least as much of it as I can arrange. Which leads to my second question really, Can a muggle use a pensieve, or just a magical?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, a Muggle can't use a regular pensieve Harry, the magic that would allow a witch or wizard to view it, could seriously harm a muggles mind. That being said, there is a similar device called a Memory Ball, that will act somewhat like a pensieve, except this device can project a vision of the memory so that a number of people can view the event, and before you ask. Yes muggles can see the projections." replied the professor with a smile.

"That's great professor, do you know where I could find something like that?" Harry asked.

McGonagall wrote down the name of the store that sold the devices, and handed the scrap of parchment to him. "Try here Harry, I've found use for them a few times myself. The memory balls will hold about 4 hours worth of memory in each one. And yes, you can emplace multiple strands, so long as it doesn't exceed 4 hours total."

Looking down at the parchment in his hands, Harry saw the name of the store, "Sweet Memories, Hogsmeade" "That's brilliant ma'am. Speaking of this when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry said.

With a small laugh, she replied "Next weekend Harry, they also have a store in Diagon in case you want to get more when you're not at school."

McGonagall's voice got a little more serious. "I'm actually glad you came back to see me Harry. I had Amelia Bones here earlier, and I showed her what you left for me. She'd like to set up a meeting with Sirius. She's willing to meet in a neutral location, and she told me that if he'd submit to VeritaSerum, she's fairly sure she can get a pardon for him.

A look of shock passed over Harry's eyes for a moment, then he replied "I'm fairly sure I can arrange for something like that Professor. As a matter of fact, why don't you have her meet us at the Shrieking Shack next Saturday afternoon, I'll have to owl him, but I'm certain Sirius will do this." Harry replied his voice firm. "Thank you Professor, I appreciate all the help you've been. Now I've still got some homework for Potions that I need to finish, so I'll leave you alone now. Again thank you very much." Harry said as he left her office.

Reaching the Gryffindor common room, Harry spotted his beautiful girlfriend at her favorite table, eyes focused on a book, nibbling on her lower lip. _"Dear Merlin she looks so cute like that" _Harry thought to himself. As he completed that thought, Hermione squeaked and blushed for a moment, then shot a look at Harry. Harry started blushing as well, _"Aw bugger you heard that didn't you"_ he thought back to her. Hermione just nodded, and Harry's blush went deeper. Harry darted up to his dorm room and grabbed his backpack and a roll of parchment. _"I'm just getting my homework 'Mione I'm not running"_ Harry thought in response to a sense of worry and anxiety.

"_So what'd you need to talk with McGonagall about Harry"_ Hermione's thought asked him.

"_It's a secret, it kind of involves a Christmas present, so please don't go peaking around in here okay love." _Harry replied _"Though she did have some good news,there's a Hogsmeade weekend next week, and we might be able to get Sirius off. I've an appointment with Madam Bones on Saturday. Just need to owl Sirius and let him know." _Harry continued as he headed back down the stairs

Flopping onto the couch next to his girlfriend, Harry quickly wrote a letter to Sirius explaining about the meeting with Madam Bones on Saturday at the Shrieking Shack, then stuffed it in his back pack for when Hedwig returned, not wanting to trust something this secret to a school owl.

Harry then bent to his potions essay, with a little mental assistance from Hermione while she continued to read her novel curled up on the couch next to him. Hearing the portrait hole open, Harry saw Neville enter the common room. After a glance flashed between Harry and Hermione, Hermione spoke up.

"Neville, can I ask you something?" she said.

"Um, sure Hermione, I guess so, what's up?" Neville replied somewhat nervously.

"Well, I've got an extra credit assignment from Professor Sprout, and I need to find out what plants would let a person breath underwater" Hermione replied.

"Why, why would you ask me that Hermione?" Neville asked a little confused "I mean you're the smartest person in our year" he continued

"Because Professor Sprout recommended you, she said you're one of her best Herbology students, probably one of the best she's seen in years" Hermione answered.

Neville blushed, then thought for a moment. "I think I might know, I'll be right back" he said before heading to the boys dorm room. Returning a few moments later with the book he had gotten from Professor Moody earlier that year, Neville muttered "I thought I saw something in here." Flipping through the book. "Here it is, Gillyweed can do that Hermione. According to this, Gillyweed grows in small clusters about the size of a golf ball sprouting off of the main plant. It looks like a mass of rat tails, but it can help a person breath underwater for about an hour." Neville continued.

"Thanks Neville that's a great help. Now I can finish that essay for the professor." Hermione said, pulling a small scroll from her bag and writing down the information.

"No problem Hermione, I'm just glad I could return some of the help you've given me" Neville replied with a blush.

Thinking quickly, Harry said, "Hey Nev, come over here for a second." As the young man approached, Harry waved for him to lean down, then whispered. "Look this is supposed to be a secret until McGonagall announces it this week, but there's gonna be a ball just before Christmas Holidays, if you've got someone you'd be interested in taking, you might want to snap her up as soon as the announcement is made. And don't tell anyone but I've already asked Hermione, so she's off the market" Harry said with a grin.

Neville shook his head in amazement. "Good for you two, and don't worry I'll not say anything I promise." he said with a grin of his own before heading back to the dorm room.


	11. An Announcment

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

Massive thanks to my beta Karma Lovegood Granger Potter

/

The following Monday Harry and Hermione met Luna at the doors to the Great Hall before entering for breakfast. The whole school was still talking about the dinner last Saturday where the whole of Ravenclaw had been changed into Canaries for an hour. Looking over at the Ravenclaw table, as the trio sat down to eat, they noticed that Marietta still looked a little 'beaky'.

"Looks like the potion hasn't fully worn off yet" said Hermione to the other two.

"Well she was one of the worse ones, so it's not entirely surprising to me" Luna replied.

Harry just shook his head, and shot a thought to Hermione _"Think any of them have learned their lessons yet" _as he started eating.

"_Well you could always just ask Luna"_ Hermione thought back to him taking her first drink of pumpkin juice.

"So Luna have things settled down in Ravenclaw yet, or do we need to arrange more lessons," Harry asked looking at the little blonde.

Luna finished chewing and swallowed, then replied "Well most of my things have been returned, but it's only been a couple of days, lets give it a while before we decide." before continuing with her meal. As Harry reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice the Great Hall was filled with owls delivering the morning mail.

Hedwig landed in front of Harry, and held out her foot offering a small package. Handing Hedwig a piece of bacon and offering her some pumpkin juice, Harry removed the package from her leg, and opened it. Inside the package was a small chest with a letter attached. Opening the letter, Harry read

_Mr. Potter included is Lily's chest as you've requested. It has been shrunken to allow it to be delivered by owl. Just tap it with your wand, and give the password. Please be careful where you do this, as the chest in its normal size is somewhat large._

_Sincerely_

_Griphook, head of the Potter accounts._

Handing the letter to Hermione, Harry looked over the chest, it appeared to have 4 locks, but none of them had key holes. Harry shrugged and put the shrunken chest into his pocket for later. Hermione finished reading the note, and looked at Harry.

"We'll have to look at it later Harry, we've got Potions for first class, and I don't want to give Professor Snape a reason to take more points." Hermione said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After Potions class, where Snape had only taken 5 points from Harry 'For blinking too often', Harry and Hermione stopped at the owlery. Hermione gave Hedwig a letter for her parents, and Harry asked her to wait for a reply, as the Grangers didn't have another way to reply to Hermione quickly. Hermione quickly added a couple of lines to her letter, telling her parents that Hedwig would be waiting for replies, and recommending offering a glass of water or juice and some of the owl treats she had bought.

As Hedwig left to deliver the letter, the two went to lunch.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After lunch Gryffindor had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Professor McGonagall wrapped the class up early so she would have time to give an announcement.

"Class this year as part of the Triwizard Tournament, we are also reinstating another part of the Tournament, the Yule Ball, this will take place three days before Christmas, and as such, the Christmas Holidays will be shortened, so that people may attend, and still visit home for the Holiday. The Yule Ball is open for anyone fourth year or above, third years may attend as a date," the Professor said.

The boys in the class started glancing at each other in fear, while the girls started blushing, giggling and whispering amongst themselves, causing the boys to look even more afraid. Harry and Neville both looked around and shrugged.

Once the class ended, Neville with some prompting from Harry and Hermione walked over to Susan and said, "Susan, would you do me the very great honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" While a blush rose on his face.

Susan's blush matched her red hair, but she replied, "Umm, yes Neville, I'd like that a lot, thank you." As she replied, her friend Hannah burst into giggles.

Harry just chuckled at everyone reactions to Neville's perceived insanity, "That's a true Gryffindor right there."

Dean and Seamus shot a glare at Harry and Neville for a second, and then chuckled as well. Ron turned to Harry and asked "So who are you going to ask to the ball mate?"

Harry just grinned and replied, "Oh I've already asked the prettiest girl in Hogwarts".

Ron's jaw dropped as the rest of the class's eyes swiveled to look at Harry, and no one but Harry noticed Hermione blush. Ron stammered out "Y-y-y-you've asked that Veela girl?"

Harry smirked, and replied, "Nope, the lady that has deigned to grace me with her company to the Ball is far more beautiful than Fleur." Hermione's blushed deepened as she bent her head to stuffing her books into her bag.

The whole class started to crowd around Harry insistent upon finding out who Harry had asked. Harry simply replied, "My date to the Ball has asked me to keep her identity a secret as she doesn't want to be mobbed or annoyed, and I will respect her wishes. You'll all just have to wait until the ball to find out." Harry kept the groups attention to give Hermione a chance to slip away from the crowd. Harry then gathered his books and parchments, and standing said "Now as much fun as gossiping and listening to you guys guess and speculate who my date is, I've got some studying to do in the library before dinner." before leaving the class.

As Harry headed to the library, Hermione's thoughts reached out to him _"Harry, Krum just asked me to go to the ball with him"._

Harry's eyes took on an angry look, frightening a passing 3rd year. _"If you want I'll take care of it, just tell him no for now. Where are you at?"_ Harry thought back to his bond-mate.

"_We're in the library, at _our_ table. He seems a little confused that I've not replied yet"_ Hermione's thoughts returned. By this point, Harry had reached the library, and he quickly threaded his way to the table he and his two friends usually studied at. Greeting Hermione with a kiss, Harry then turned to Krum. "Oh hello there Viktor, how are you doing today?" in as cheerful a voice as he could manage. Viktor looked between Hermione and Harry.

"Vhy are you kissing her?" Viktor asked with a confused look in his eye.

"Ah, that would be because we're dating," Harry said as he took a seat next to his girlfriend before taking her hand in his.

"But I haff asked around, and nobody has said anything about dis" Viktor said sounding more confused.

Hermione sighed a little, as Harry shook his head. "Viktor, that's because we want to keep our relationship a secret. Not out of shame, but because, through no fault of my own, I'm famous. Hermione here likes her privacy. Now can you imagine how much hate mail she'd receive if people knew that we were in a relationship? There'd be no end of people sending her letters, or reporters trying to invade her privacy trying to get interviews. Rather than put my love here through that, we've decided to keep our relationship a secret. Unfortunately because of this damned ball and my getting entered against my will, our relationship will be forced out into the open," Harry continued.

Viktor shook his head with a sigh "I agree, it is difficult dealing with the fame. Most people just want to haff a piece of you. They don't care about the real person underneath. Her-my-ninny isn't like that," Viktor said. "That is why I vanted to ask her to go with me," the Bulgarian seeker continued.

Hermione glanced at Harry. Harry seeing a familiar head approaching them through the stacks had an idea. "Viktor, I know someone else who might be willing to attend with you. She's a great person, and she doesn't really care about fame either. Though I will warn you. If she agrees to go with you and you hurt her, I will end you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Luna had heard about the Yule ball being held this year, and wondered if she would be able to attend. Luna's mother, Selene, had loved to dance, and had taught Luna how to dance before the accident. As she passed the library, Luna heard some of the upper years talking about the ball and trying to speculate as to whom Harry had asked. Hearing some of the guesses, Luna had to smile. She knew whom Harry had asked, and she wasn't going to ruin her friends surprise.

Entering the library, Luna started to head over to the table that she shared with Harry and Hermione. As she approached, she over heard Harry talking with someone. "Though I will warn you. If she agrees to go with you, and you hurt her, I will end you."

"Ah Luna, speak of the Nargle," Harry said with a playful grin. Luna's jaw dropped for a second, before she burst out laughing, earning her a glare from Madam Pince.

Luna sat down next to the person that had been sharing the table with her two friends, and looked at him. "Oh you're Viktor. Hello, I'm Luna. Ronald says that you're really good at something called a wonky faint, though I've no idea what he means."

Hearing Luna use the same phrase as her, Hermione just smirked, while Harry and Viktor shared a glance and just shook their heads.

"It's a Quidditch thing Luna," said Harry while Krum just looked confused.

"Viktor this is our friend Luna, she's the one I was telling you about. She's a very nice young lady." said Harry. "Luna this is Viktor, as you guessed. He plays Quidditch for Bulgaria," Harry continued.

"Ah that would be why Ronald won't stop talking about him," Luna surmised, "Ronald is very fond of Quidditch, a little obsessed if truth be told. I think he might have been bitten by a Blibbering Humdinger as a child. It would explain quite a few things about his behavior," the Ravenclaw continued.

"Vat is a Blibbering Humdinger?" asked Krum with a very confused look on his face.

"Oh, it's a pest that infects garden gnomes, it makes them very confused and aggressive" Luna replied with an innocent smile.

"_You know if those actually exist, it _would_ explain quite a bit about Ron,"_ Hermione thought to Harry.

Harry fought to turn his laugh into a cough. "Sorry, dry throat" Harry wheezed, struggling not to laugh more.

"So, Luna." Viktor started, "Harry said that you were a good friend of his yes?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry and Hermione here were my first two friends," Luna replied.

"First?" asked Viktor somewhat surprised.

"Oh yes," Luna continued. "My dorm mates were somewhat naughty, so it was difficult to make friends, but you're a friend too, aren't you Viktor?" the pretty blonde asked hopefully.

Viktor was taken aback. This pretty girl who appeared to know nothing about Quidditch, and whose first friends were the couple sitting across from him wanted to be his friend. Not for the fame, as she obviously hadn't known or cared about that, but simply because she wanted a friend.

"Of course I'll be your friend Luna. Also, there is something I wanted to ask you." Krum said.

Luna saw Hermione's hand tighten in Harry's and remembering the conversation that she had heard as she approached said, "I'd love to go to the Ball with you Viktor, thank you".

Krum looked even more taken aback. "How, how did you know what I was going to ask?" he inquired.

Luna simply smiled her dreamy smile and replied. "Viktor, I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the foursome headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, they ran across Malfoy and his pet goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Potty, are you still associating with that Mud..." Draco began to say, but as he started to say _that_ word, Harry calmly kicked Draco in the jewels.

"Oops, my foot slipped" Harry said coldly as he walked past Draco's writhing form with Hermione on the other side, followed by Viktor and Luna. Crabbe and Goyle just stared in shock at the attack, before helping Draco to his feet and to the infirmary.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N to give myself time to prepare and to get a selection of ideas. If anyone has an idea for the Sphinx's riddle in the third event and would like to have it added, please feel free to send it in either a pm or add it to your review. the winner's will be added and credit given.

And thank you to all of my wonderful readers, You guys are awesome!


	12. Promises, Letters, and Plans

Disclaimer: She Who Must Not Be Named owns Harry Potter, but I'm in negotiations for Hermione

Just because I hate Valentine's Day is no reason not to give my wonderful readers a Valentine's Day gift, so here you guys go.

Again thanks go out to the best Beta in the world Karma Lovegood Granger Potter

/

After dinner, Harry received a summons to the Headmaster's office. Arriving at the office, Harry took one look around. Seeing Snape, Malfoy, and Professor Dumbledore, Harry just shook his head, and said, "Yeah this isn't gonna happen. Where's Professor McGonagall?"

Dumbledore turned to Harry with a questioning look. "What do you mean my boy?"

Harry glared at Malfoy and Snape for a second then turned to the headmaster. "Well you've got Ferret boy here and his head of house, so I'm assuming that he's got some kind of spurious complaint. As his head of house is present, I must insist that mine be as well."

"I assure you that won't be necessary Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"And I assure you that if Professor McGonagall isn't here in the next 5 minutes, I will walk out of this room and go straight to her office to file a complaint with her and Madam Bones. _"Snape,"_ Harry spat the name, "here is a marked Death eater, and is clearly biased towards his own house. If the inbred cretin sitting over there gets to have his head of house here, I must insist on mine being here as well."

"Harry," Dumbledore started.

"Four minutes thirty seconds. I'm not playing games here _sir_. This biased bullshit is going to stop," Harry interrupted.

"Very well Harry," Dumbledore said, before turning to his Phoenix. "My old friend will you ask Professor McGonagall to join us."

Snape glared at Harry and attempted to invade his mind. Feeling the greasy git trying to worm into his mind, Harry smiled ferally.

"_Ah Snivillus welcome to my mind. I do hope you'll regret this," _Harry's thought rang through the void that Snape found himself in.

"_My first day in your class, and you thought you knew me, thought I was some kind of pampered prince, just like the ferret. Here, let me show you what my life was like,"_ the voice continued, before forcing Snape to live through Harry's first 11 years of life from Harry's viewpoint. Snape was forced to experience every emotion and sensation Harry felt, every broken bone, every beating, every feeling of rejection and worthlessness.

Harry kept his eyes locked with Snape until he felt Professor McGonagall's presence, then breaking contact, and forcing Snape out of his mind, turned to his Head of House, and asked. "Professor McGonagall what's the penalty for the attempted mind-rape of a student?"

McGonagall's hand flew to her chest as Dumbledore gasped. _"How did Harry know?" _Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Professor?" Harry asked again.

"Using Legilimancy against a student without the permission of the student, or at least without the permission of both the headmaster and student's head of house, is punishable by a year in Azkaban per instance Harry why?" McGonagall replied.

"Because _Professor_ Snape has attempted to force his way into my mind," Harry spat.

"Now Harry, it's very nearly impossible for someone to detect something like that unless they are a trained Occlumens," Dumbledore said. "And training for Occlumency is very difficult, without help. While I'm not saying that you might be mistaken, I am curious as to why you believe Professor Snape attempted to use Legilimancy on you," the Headmaster continued.

Harry looked to Dumbledore and replied. "Because I felt him enter, and force fed him my first 11 years of life. If he's lucky, he might come around soon."

Dumbledore and McGonagall both paled at that.

"Now professor, I assume you summoned me for a reason?" Harry said coldly.

Shaking his head to clear it, and taking a lemon drop, Dumbledore replied, "Yes Harry, young Malfoy here, claims that you assaulted him on the way to dinner tonight."

Harry shook his head a little, more in frustration than anything else. "Well sir, I suppose that might be one possible definition, though not the one I would have given," Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, what were you thinking?" McGonagall stated in an upset tone.

"I thought I was defending the honor of my girlfriend Professor," Harry replied in a very cold voice.

"Malfoy," Harry said in a voice that was barely warmer than liquid helium "thought he could insult Hermione in the presence of myself, Luna and Viktor Krum. I disabused him of this notion," He finished.

An eyebrow quirked, Professor McGonagall asked, "And what was the provocation Harry?"

"He began to use an extremely foul and denigrating word that I will not repeat, nor will I allow to be used in my presence. And if I hear of it being used in reference to Ms Granger, I will administer chastisement again," Harry replied, his eyes stony as the emeralds everyone said they reminded them of.

"Harry, while I understand your being upset, that does not excuse kicking Mr. Malfoy in the groin," Professor Dumbledore began.

"_Sir_ as Malfoy continually insults and uses that foul term; I found it needful to explain things in a way that made it amply clear my views on the subject. If I hear ANYONE use that term; student or professor, I will administer chastisement. I will not allow that word to be used, especially about Hermione," Harry said angrily.

"Mr. Potter, while I do not approve of the use of violence, I do agree that the use of that term should be forbidden," McGonagall said. "For the assault, I'm afraid I'll have to deduct 5 points from Gryffindor, and give you a night's detention," the professor continued.

Turning to Malfoy she said, "If I were your head of house, it'd be 50 points and a months detentions for use of that word, however given what has happened I will have 5 points, and a night's detention from you as well Mr. Malfoy."

Turning back to the somewhat stunned Headmaster, McGonagall said, "Thank you for bringing this my attention Albus," before guiding Harry out of the Headmaster's office before he could recover.

"Harry, I know what term he was going to use, but you must not let him get to you like this," Professor McGonagall said.

"Ma'am I know you're trying to help, and frankly the little bugger can say all he wants to about me, that I'll let slide, but I will be damned if I'll allow him to insult Hermione and not go unpunished. If I bounce his nuts off his chin enough times, he might actually learn that actions have consequences," Harry said.

McGonagall's glare was spoiled by the smile that she couldn't hide. "Very well Mr. Potter, as long as you understand the same applies to you as well..."

"Ma'am seriously what are they going to do. I've already got Moldieshorts trying to kill me, this just gives the inbreed brigade another reason to hate me. Heck I consider it almost a civic duty to remove Malfoy from the gene pool," Harry replied cheekily, before heading back to Gryffindor tower hopefully to snog his brilliant girlfriend.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Emma Granger came down stairs to find a beautiful snowy owl sitting at the window, with a scroll on one leg. Letting the owl in, Emma took the scroll and expected to see the owl fly off. Watching in surprise, the owl fluttered over to a chair and perched as if waiting. Unrolling the scroll, Emma saw another letter from her daughter.

"_Dear Mum and Dad;_

_I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that our Christmas Holidays are going to be shorted by a week this year. The reason for this is that because of the Triwizard tournament that is being held this year, they are also holding a Ball three days before Christmas. _

_The good news is that Harry asked me to be his date to the Ball! As one of the Triwizard Champions, he has to help open the ball. I'm so excited about this Mum._

_Your loving daughter, _

_Hermione._

_PS, this is Harry's owl Hedwig, she'll wait for a reply from you and Daddy, just give her some water or juice, and some of the owl treats I bought last year, they should be on top of the fridge. Love you bunches._

As Dan made his way into the kitchen, he saw his wife sitting at the table, and a beautiful owl perched on his chair. "Um Emma, why's that owl on my chair?" he asked in confusion.

Emma handed him the letter from Hermione and got up to pour herself and her husband some coffee. On the way back to the table, she filled a glass with water from the tap, and grabbed some of the owl treats her daughter had mentioned. Setting the coffee down in front of her husband, and offering the water and treats to the snowy owl, she sat back down in her chair.

"Dan, I think we should let Harry visit for the Holidays. I mean we both saw this coming, all her letters mention the boy, and I know she cares for him. This will be a good chance to get to know him," Emma said.

"As long as he knows that if he tries anything, or hurts our daughter, I'll kill him," Dan growled.

"Honey, remember Hermione's letter, go easy on him. I know it's a father's prerogative to torment and test boyfriends and potential suitors. Just remember, the boy's not had an easy life, and I don't want Hermione to have to choose between us, not at this young an age. I'm afraid I know how she'd choose. And we would not do well in that choosing Dan," Emma replied calmly.

Dan just grumbled some more as he started in on his coffee.

"Hon, give the boy a chance, you might find you like him. Besides from Hermione's letters, Harry could use a positive male influence."

Dan pondered this for a moment, and then replied with a sigh, "You're right of course Emma, I just don't like the idea of a boy sniffing around my little princess. I remember what I was like at that age."

"Dan, from everything Hermione's said and written, I don't think we need to worry about that with Harry, quite the opposite," Emma replied gently.

Dan just nodded and thought about inflicting the horrors of dentistry on anyone that hurt his little girl. Emma quickly wrote a letter back to Hermione inviting Harry to visit for the holidays, and insisting that Hermione tell her everything about the ball when they arrived.

/

As Harry and Hermione headed down to breakfast, Hermione asked, "Oh Harry we forgot to open 'Lily's Chest'. We need to do that later."

Harry grinned a little and replied, "Actually, I did that last night before bed."

Hermione looked a little hurt "And you didn't share that with me Harry, what's in it."

Harry hearing the pain in his girlfriend's voice turned and looked her in the eyes. "I would have 'Mione, but there was a letter in the first compartment from my Mum."

/_Flashback/_

_Harry enlarged and opened the chest he had received from Gringotts that morning. Tapping the first lock, he saw a letter at the top of the pile of cloth in the chest. Picking up the letter, Harry opened it and began to read._

_**Dearest Harry, I wish more than anything that I was there to give this to you and your young lady. Yes I know that a young witch has captured your heart, otherwise you wouldn't have received the information about this chest. I'm hoping Sirius or Remus has told you a little about this. This is my hope chest for your new life. The first two compartments will open with the phrase 'hope' and contain what is normally held in a hope chest, china of various styles and the appropriate linens. The third compartment will open with the word, beauty, and contains my part of the family jewelry. I hope your young lady looks beautiful wearing them. And please do let her wear them Harry, I want my daughter in law to wear my jewelry. The fourth compartment will open with the word 'marriage' under no circumstances should you open the third or fourth compartment until you're certain of the young lady. And no I'm not going to say what's in the fourth compartment, it's a surprise, but one I think you'll like.**_

_**All my love, **_

_**Your Mum; Lily**_

Telling Hermione only that his Mum had wanted the compartments to be a secret until an unspecified time, Harry hugged Hermione. "It's not that I'm trying to keep you in the dark love, Mum just wanted me to wait for the right time to show you."

"Okay Harry, I trust you," Hermione said, then gave him a peck on the cheek, before continuing to the Great Hall for breakfast.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, Luna joined them. Walking down to their usual seat, Harry noticed that Colin still had his camera. Gesturing for the girls to continue, Harry stopped by Colin. "Hey Colin, got a minute?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what's up Harry?" Colin replied.

"Seriously don't take this the wrong way, but are you attending the ball this year? If not I've got a great idea," Harry said pointing at the camera.

"Harry you know a third year can only attend if they've got a date," Colin said.

"Hey little dude, I'd figure someone as tenacious as you would be able to get one. But I've got an idea that'll let you attend in a way if you're interested," Harry replied.

"Really?" Colin asked excitedly. "What's that?"

Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear for a few moments. As Colin's eyes widened, he replied, "Oh that'd be wonderful, and people would love that wouldn't they?"

"Great, then meet me at Professor McGonagall's office after classes tonight we'll see if we can set that up," Harry said before heading back to his two friends and enjoying breakfast.

/

As the Charms class let out for the day, Harry thought to Hermione, _"Love I've got a meeting with Colin and McGonagall now, so I'll meet you back at the common room okay?"_

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look then replied, _"Okay Harry, but hurry I want to study some of these spells I found for you."_

Harry met up with Colin outside of McGonagall's office a few minutes later; the younger Gryffindor had just come from his Herbology class, so was still a little dirty.

"Colin, there you are, right on time," Harry said as he knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door.

Hearing the professor invite them in, the two entered. Finding McGonagall sitting behind her desk grading homework, she looked up. "Harry back again so soon, and Mr. Creevey, how can I help you gentlemen today?" she asked.

"Well professor, you know how we're having the ball here this year, and of course being a boarding school, parents generally won't be able to attend," Harry started off.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I'm aware. I believe I'm the one that informed you," McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry blushed for a second, and then continued. "Well professor, the reason we're here, is that in the Muggle world, a lot of school dances will have a photographer, to take pictures of the couples or other important parts of the dance. The photographer will then usually sell the couples copies of the pictures. What I was thinking is that since Colin here," Harry gestured at Colin, "is a photographer, we could do something similar. And since he has both Muggle and Magical cameras, Colin could take pictures for the students parents. That way they could have a special reminder of the event. Even the non magical parents could have pictures as well."

Professor McGonagall sat in thought for a few moments, and then said, "That's actually a very good idea Mr. Potter. Mr. Creevey, since you're here, I assume you would agree with this?" McGonagall continued.

Colin just nodded his head in excitement.

"Well then I'll speak with the headmaster about this, and if he agrees, which I'm sure he will, we'll set something up. And 10 points to Gryffindor each for such a wonderful idea," McGonagall said with a smile lighting up her face.

"And since you're here Mr. Potter you can serve that detention tonight, meet me in the transfiguration class room an hour after dinner, and bring Ms Granger if you would," McGonagall continued.


	13. Detention and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Well Ron's been out bid, but Harry's still hanging in there. She Who Must Not Be Named owns the potterverse.

As always thanks to my beta of awesomeness, Karma Lovegood Granger Potter, who makes everything better

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At dinner that night, Harry informed Hermione about his detention with McGonagall, and that she had been asked to accompany him to the detention.

"She wants me there too?" Hermione asked, "But I haven't done anything wrong," she continued.

"I don't know why, but she told me to bring you with me," Harry replied.

Luna's eyes glittered for a second, and then she giggled.

Both sets of eyes turned to her, and in stereo, "You know something don't you," Harry and Hermione asked.

Luna simply giggled again and nodded, before saying, "Oh I know a couple of things, but I'm not saying," with a secret grin.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry and Hermione knocked on the door to the Transfiguration class room before entering for Harry's detention. As the couple entered, they found that the room had been changed around. All the desks were at the sides of the room, and McGonagall was standing by her desk fiddling with a gramophone.

"Professor, we're here," Harry said.

McGonagall looked up and smiled. "Ah so you are, and right on time. Well Mr. Potter for tonight's detention, you will be learning to dance," the professor said with a smile.

Hermione looked a little puzzled, before asking, "Why did you want me here Ma'am?"

"Well Ms Granger, I figure Harry would need a partner, and that you would appreciate the 'extra credit' for assisting a professor," McGonagall said with a chuckle. "After all, you'll be his partner to the ball yes?" she continued.

The following three hours were somewhat painful for Hermione, even though she had cushioning charms placed on her feet for the whole lesson, as she helped Harry learn to waltz. At the end of the 'detention' the two teens were worn out from the constant practice, and Hermione was walking with a pronounced limp.

As they were about to leave for the evening, Professor McGonagall stopped them and said, "Harry I understand why you did what you did. I'd prefer it if you would refrain from violence in the future, but if you are unable to, please alert me as soon as possible, so I can arrange for your 'discipline' instead of Professor Snape."

"Of course professor," Harry said as he and Hermione continued walking out of the room and headed to the dorms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Hermione and Harry met Luna at the Great Hall for breakfast. Hedwig landed at Hermione's place and offered her the letter that was attached to her leg. As Hermione took the letter, Harry offered Hedwig some bacon and a drink from his pumpkin juice. After Hedwig finished her quick breakfast, she took off to rest in the owlery. Hermione opened the letter from her parents.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_Your father and I are thrilled to hear that you've found such a wonderful boyfriend, and that he invited you to the ball. We are saddened that the Holiday this year is shortened, but we do understand why. And yes dear you can bring Harry home with you, though there will be a few ground rules that we'll discuss when you get here. Of course your father will want to talk with the young man, but he has promised to behave. You'll have to tell us all about the ball as well when you get home honey, we just wish we could attend, or at least have pictures. _

_All my love;_

_Mum._

As soon as she finished the letter, Hermione squealed with happiness, then looking around, whispered, "Harry wonderful news, Mum said you could visit for the Holidays," Hermione said happily. Her smile fell a little, and continued, "They just wish they could attend, or have pictures. Too bad we can't display 'our' kind of pictures; Mum would love to put them on the mantle."

Harry was barely able to hide his grin. "Well you never know what can happen love," Harry said as innocently as possible.

Hermione shot Harry a glance, "What do you have planned Potter?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh all kinds of things 'Mione, but they're surprises, you'll just have to wait and see," Harry replied with a grin.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

During lunch Harry wrote a quick message asking Sirius to meet him at the shrieking shack on Saturday around noon, explaining that there may be a way to help get him pardoned.

As he left the owlery, he just managed to avoid an encounter with Cho, by ducking into a side hall.

"Okay, that could have been awkward," Harry thought to himself as he made his way back to the Great Hall for lunch.

/

The rest of the week passed quickly, with Krum joining the three friends in the Library to study, or just talk. They were also able to avoid Malfoy except for in potions class, where he seemed inclined to leave them alone. Snape even ignored Harry that class, instead unfortunately tormenting Neville.

/

That Saturday, Harry and Hermione got up early and met Luna at the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping to be some of the first down to Hogsmeade that day.

During the ride down, Harry and Hermione cuddled as they hadn't had many chances during the past week.

Reaching town, Harry suggested that Luna and Hermione stop at Gladrags to get their dress robes, and he would run an errand that he needed to run. Hermione recommended that they meet up at the bookstore in around an hour. As Hermione and Luna entered the clothes store, Harry searched out the store Professor McGonagall had told him about. Finding 'Sweet Memories' down one of the side streets, Harry entered and began to look around.

As Harry was looking around the store, an older gentleman stepped out of the back room, "Ah a customer, how can I help you young sir?" he asked.

"Well I'm looking for a few memory projection spheres," Harry explained "My girlfriend is a muggleborn, and since her parents can't use a Pensieve, I thought they'd appreciate something like this," He continued.

"Well we have a number of nice styles," the older man said. "Mostly they all do the same thing, but we've got a couple here that have very nice stands, and don't need a wand to use. I'm assuming you'd prefer something like that?" the clerk said.

"That would be perfect," Harry said. "How many of those do you have in stock, and how much do they cost?" he asked.

"Well I've got 5 in stock, each with different stands, but that could help remember which showed what, as to the cost, well, for you Mr. Potter, 3 galleon's apiece I think," the clerk said with a smile. "It's a bit of a discount, but if you tell your friends about us, it would more than make up for it," The clerk finished.

"That'll work for me sir," Harry said counting out the money. "How do these work exactly?" Harry continued.

"Well placing the memory is the same as you would for a Pensieve. Just open the ball, and drop it in. To store the memories, close the ball. When you're ready to play them, just tap this rune here, and it will play the active memory. If you place different strands, you'll need to use this rune to navigate through them," The clerk said pointing to the runes as he spoke.

"That sounds easy enough" Harry replied as he packed the memory balls into an imperturbable bag so that he wouldn't have to risk them breaking.

When Harry left the store, he found he still had a few minutes to kill before meeting Hermione and Luna at the book store. Seeing that he was near Honeydukes, Harry slipped inside to stock up on chocolate for himself, and picked up a couple of sugar quills for Hermione. After he paid for his purchases, he headed over to the bookstore. Seeing Hermione and Luna arrive, Harry handed Hermione the small bag of sugar quills. "Here ya go love, thought you might like these," Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, thank you that was very thoughtful of you. As a reward, you can have this now," Hermione said with a grin, handing him a rather large box she was carrying.

The trio entered the store, and Harry sat down at one of the browsing tables and opened the box. Inside was a very nice pair of Hungarian Horntail dragon hide boots with slightly spiked toes. Quirking an eyebrow Harry asked, "Hoping my foot will slip around Malfoy again huh?"

Luna giggled while Hermione struggled to keep a straight face before saying, "Come on Harry try them on, I want to see if they'll fit," Harry slipped his broken down trainers off and pulled on the new boots. They fit like a second skin and looked very nice on him.

"Wow 'Mione, these are great. I hope they didn't cost you too much," Harry said wondering at how nice the new boots felt.

"Well they were a little pricy," Hermione admitted with a grimace. "But consider it an early Christmas present, that and I figured they'd be a nice reminder of just how well you did on the first task," she finished with a smile.

Gathering his girlfriend into an embrace, Harry whispered, "Thank you love, you're the greatest."

When the trio had finished buying their books, they noticed that it was nearly noon, so they started heading towards the Shrieking Shack. As they approached, they found Madam Bones, waiting for them outside. "Ah Madam Bones, I see you're early, wonderful, let's head in," Harry said.

Entering the shack, they found a large black dog curled up on one of the rugs. "Hey Snuffles, how ya doing boy," Harry said breaking off a piece of Chocolate for the mangy looking dog.

After the 4 people sat down, Snuffles laid his head on Harry's lap waiting. "So Madam Bones, I understand you wanted to talk with Sirius?" Harry started off.

"Yes Harry, if I can question him under Veritaserum, I may be able to get him pardoned. The problem is that because of Polyjuice, the testimony wouldn't be admissible in court," Madam Bones replied.

Harry shook his head, and turned to Hermione and said, "Ya know love, you were right back in first year, Wizards have no concept of logic".

Madam Bones looked taken aback at that. "What do you mean by that Harry?" she asked.

"Simple Ma'am, I understand that Polyjuice means that one person can look like another, so there's no way to say that 'John Smith' is the person that committed that crime, because it could be someone else polyjuiced to look like him. That being said, if you know how to frame your questions properly, you can still clear someone," Harry replied.

"How do you mean exactly," Madam Bones asked somewhat confusedly.

"Well do you have any Veritaserum with you Ma'am?" Harry asked.

Madam Bones handed Harry a small bottle with a clear liquid. "Here, three drops on the tongue and the person will tell nothing but the truth to any question for 1 hour," she replied.

"Good deal, now you'll need to stay calm and don't react alright Madam Bones," Harry said.

The head of the DMLE just raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "Okay Snuffles, I think we can trust her, go get Sirius," Harry said.

Hermione and Luna both started coughing, trying to hide their laughter. Snuffles looked up at Harry with a grin on his doggy face, and then loped out of the room. A few moments later Sirius entered the room. As he took a seat near Harry, Harry offered Sirius the bottle. Madam Bones pulled out a dicta-quill and a roll of parchment. Sirius let three drops fall on his tongue, as his eyes glazed; Harry said, "Now this is how one applies logic Madam Bones,"

Turning to Sirius Harry asked, "What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius replied

"Are you a death eater?

"No"

"Have you ever, or do you now serve the person calling themselves, or identified as, Lord Voldemort under any name?

"No"

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No"

"Did you destroy a street on 1st November 1981, killing a number of muggles?"

"No"

"Have you received a trial for the crimes that you were accused of?"

"No"

Turning to Madam Bones, Harry asked, "Is there an antagonist for Veritaserum?"

Madam Bones poured the counter agent into Sirius's mouth.

As she sat back down, Harry said, "So you see, it effectively doesn't matter who committed the crime when you're trying to clear someone. You don't ask them anything related to anyone else's actions or identity. You only ask about their own actions and behavior, that's how logic and magic can clear someone."

"I see what you mean Harry," Madam Bones said as she rolled up her parchment. Turning to Sirius, she said "Now that I've got this, I'll see what we can do about getting you pardoned Sirius."

"Thank you Madam Bones that would be appreciated," Sirius replied.


	14. Time to Gryffindor up, what is wealth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR.

(Malfoy dropped out of the bidding, but Harry's still going strong, think JK is writing him more money just to keep him in:D)

Thanks to my awesome Beta Karma, without whom this wouldn't be nearly as good.

This is a repost of Chapter 14, as it has now been beta'd

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the three teens approached the castle, returning from the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry noticed that Fleur was sitting by the Black Lake, looking sad. Pointing her out to Hermione and Luna, they turned and went to talk with her. As they drew near, they could see that Fleur looked somewhat worried and unhappy.

Speaking softly so as to not alarm her, Harry asked, "Hey Fleur, is something wrong?"

The French Champion looked up somewhat startled. "'Arry? Oui, people, zey 'ave been avoiding me for ze most part. At least until today," she replied.

Luna and Hermione sat down on either side of the pretty blonde and took one of her hands. Harry sat down on a bench opposite Fleur. Hermione asked "What happened today Fleur?"

Fleur sniffed sadly then replied, "My friends and I were going to ze Great 'All for lunch when zis boy starts down the stairs, and he blurted out somezing about ze Ball before running away."

The three Hogwarts students shared a glance that practically screamed _"Ron"_, then Luna asked "Was this 'boy' a little taller than Harry, and did he have red hair?"

Fleur glanced at the three in shock, and then asked, "Yes, do you know him?"

Harry sighed and shook his head before replying. "Yeah I know him, if it's any consolation; he wasn't trying to be rude or cruel most likely. To be sure though, I'll go talk with him. If he was trying to do what I think he was, I bring him back here. Even if I have to drag him."

Standing up Harry offered a hand to Hermione before continuing, "Luna would you keep Fleur here some company for a few minutes, 'Mione and I need to go find a certain ginger prat."

Harry and Hermione headed for the Gryffindor dorms and found Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville around Ron who was just sitting on one of the couches with his hands in his face. Looking around, Harry asked, "What's wrong with Ron?"

Ginny looked at the duo, and replied, "Oh the prat was headed down to Lunch, and ran across the French Fireball. Being the _boy_ he is, he tried to ask her to the ball."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, she didn't remember Ron being able to speak coherently the last time through, so asked, "How'd he do that?" curiously.

Ginny blushed then admitted, "Well more like he blurted out 'You Ball Go Me?' before running in fear."

Hermione sighed while Harry shook his head. "Alright you guys, clear off, let the guy get some air," Harry said authoritatively.

Glancing at each other, Harry and Hermione gave each other a small nod, and then each grabbed one of Ron's hands. Pulling him to his feet, they started to hustle him out of the Common Room. As they left, Hermione called over her shoulder, "We're taking him outside, and he needs some fresh air."

As they headed back outside, Harry asked, "So Ron you tried to ask Fleur to the ball?"

Ron replied, "Yeah mate, I figured I might have a chance everyone else was avoiding her".

Hermione asked from the other side, "And why'd you want to ask her out?"

Ron replied without thinking, "Well she's a hot bird isn't she."

Harry and Hermione both just shook their heads. Harry continued, "Well then why'd you run? If you thought you had a chance I mean?"

Ron stopped to think, literally stopped walking and tried to think.

"_With Ron, lost in thought appears literal,"_ Hermione thought to Harry, who had to fight to keep a smile from his face.

After a few minutes of what appeared to be a painful exercise, Ron said ,"Well she's very pretty, why would she want to go to the Ball with me?"

Both Harry and Hermione seemed slightly shocked that Ron (who was widely regarded as not being the sharpest claw on the dragon) had come up with a valid concern.

Hermione replied, "Well as you said Ron, everyone else has been avoiding her. She's a nice girl, despite what happened at dinner last week. Most people just don't see that I guess, it's good that you do Ron."

Ron started walking again. "But what if she turns me down?" he asked finally admitting his fear.

As the trio approached the benches, Harry stopped them again and turned to his friend,"Ron. Mate, Gryffindor up and ask her. If she says no, we'll spend tomorrow in the Hogshead getting to know Mr. Ogden. If she says yes, though I'll make tomorrow's dinner epically priceless."

Ron looked confused, "How ya going to do that mate?" the redhead asked.

Harry whispered something in his ear. Ron's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "DEAL mate!" Ron shouted, and then stalked around the boulder hiding the benches.

Seeing Fleur and Luna sitting together talking, Ron glanced back at his two friends, and then turned back to the pretty blondes gathering his courage. _"Gryffindors charge forward" _he thought to himself.

"Ms. Delacour, I apologize for earlier, I was awed by your beauty and lost my train of thought. My name is Ron, and I would like to ask if you would do me the greatest possible honor and allow me to accompany you to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked the nervousness evident in his eyes if not his voice.

Fleur's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been mocking her, the bo... no the young man had been trying to ask her to the Ball. "Yes, Ron, the honor would be mine." Fleur replied slowly still in shock.

Ron blushed hard enough to match his own hair, before grinning.

Harry stepped up and said, "Okay I can see some of us guys are going to have to go back to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Harry then continued and asked "Fleur, Luna what color are your robes going to be?"

Fleur replied, "Mine will be ice blue, but why do you ask"

"Simple," Harry replied, "us guys will need to get our robes trimmed to match our dates."

Luna then replied, "Oh well in that case mine are going to be silver".

"_Deep Emerald Harry, like your eyes," _Hermione thought to her boyfriend, keeping their secret.

"Cool," Harry replied, "now we just need to get Neville and Krum to go with us, tomorrow, right Ron?"

"Neville I can understand, he's one of our mates, but why Krum?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Because he asked me to go to the Ball with him," Luna chimed in, looking extremely pleased.

Ron looked a little more confused. "But who are you going with Hermione? I know Harry's going with someone, but he's not said who with."

Hermione blushed prettily remembering that class. "It's a secret Ron; my date wants it to be a surprise"

At this point, Ron's stomach rumbled, distracting him and announcing dinner.

Harry held an arm out for both Luna and Hermione, asking, "Ladies shall we?"

"We shall," both girls replied in stereo, before giggling.

Ron, not being quite as clueless as most people believed, offered Fleur his arm as well.

As the five-some approached the Great Hall, they spotted Krum nearing there as well. Luna left Harry's arm and took Krum and the 6 students headed to the Gryffindor table to eat. Seeing Neville heading to the Hufflepuff table with Susan, Harry raised his hand and said ,"Oy Nev, bring your girl and sit with us, we've got stuff to discuss."

Neville looked a question at Susan who blushed then nodded as they joined the group sitting around Harry.

"What's up Harry?" Neville asked as he seated Susan before sitting down himself.

"Susan, have you gotten your dress robes yet?" Harry asked the pretty Hufflepuff.

"Yes Harry," Susan replied glancing at Neville before blushing again.

"Great what color are they?" Harry asked "I'm only asking because some of us guys are going back down to Hogsmeade tomorrow so we can get our robes trimmed to match our date's robes. I figured since all of us here already have our dates, and they got their robes today, us guys could do it tomorrow morning," Harry continued.

"Oh," said the redhead blushing yet again, "They're a creamy jade Neville," Susan replied glancing at her date again.

Harry pulled out a scrap of parchment and a self inking quill, and began to write

"Susan/Neville: Creamy Jade

Luna/Viktor: Silver

Fleur/Ron: Ice Blue

PLE/Harry: Emerald Green"

Seeing what Harry had written in for his date's name, Ron asked, "PLE? Who's that, I don't think I know anyone with those initials."

The rest of the group and most of the table seemed to lean in to hear Harry's reply, "It's not a person's initials Ron, it stands for Prettiest Lady Ever," Harry replied with a small smirk.

The girls in earshot all sighed, except for Hermione who blushed and rolled her eyes, and Luna who giggled. The guys all just looked at Harry then glanced at Fleur.

Harry chuckled then shook his head before replying. "Nope not Fleur. Ron finally Gryffindored up and asked her," Turning to Fleur Harry said, "Sorry Fleur, this isn't meant as an insult, but to me, my date is far prettier than you."

The whole table heard this and immediately started whispering amongst themselves.

"_This is going to be such a pain you know that right?" _Hermione thought to Harry

"_I don't know, I think it's kind of funny myself. Watching them scurry around and try to figure out who I mean. What's funnier is that if they had a lick of sense most of them could figure it out,"_ Harry thought back with an evil grin on his face, as he started to eat.

/

The next morning the 4 young men met up after breakfast and headed into town. Harry, Neville, and Viktor all had garment bags, while Ron looked a little embarrassed. Rightly guessing the reason (those hideous maroon robes) Harry just clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder and said. "It's okay mate, come on."

When they got to town, they headed to Gladrags, and started in. Harry stopped Ron, and pulled him into the nearby alley.

"Alright Ron, I know your Mum sent those robes with you, but seriously mate, I've got you covered. Can't let one of my best friends show up next to the second prettiest girl at the school and one of the Triwizard Champions in those. We'll have the sales Lady pick you out something nice that'll match Fleur, and you can count it an early Christmas present from me," Harry said.

"Mate, I can't let you do that. I'll figure something out. Just wish I had money like you," Ron sulked.

Harry shook his head. He had to get Ron past the jealousy otherwise things would never get better for him, "Ron. You're my best friend. I consider you nearly a brother. Do you know why I have my money?" Harry said.

"Yeah you're folks left it to you," Ron said totally clueless.

Harry just shook his head, thinking Ron was thicker than thestral shyte. "That's right Ron. My parents DIED, I've got no family other than the bloody Dursleys. I'd happily trade every Galleon, Sickle, and Knut in my vault if it would bring them back," Harry said roughly. "Now you, my somewhat thick friend, have a wealth beyond measure. You have both parents, and a shyte-ton of siblings. Merlin mate, I'd hack off a testicle to trade places with you some days," he continued sadly.

Hearing the sadness in his friends voice, something finally penetrated the bone Ron called a brain and he began to realize, that yeah sometimes it sucked to be Harry.

"Then why?" Ron asked, actually listening for once

"Like I said mate," Harry replied "You're like a brother. Brother's help each other out like this. Besides don't you want to look good for Fleur?" Harry continued.

"Yeah, mate. I figure I finally get it. And thanks," Ron said abashed.

"Cool, lets go get prepared for our girls," Harry said dragging Ron into the shop.

/

As the four young men trooped back towards the castle each with a garment bag hanging over their shoulders, they all looked forward to the dance, now less than a month away. Even Ron seemed somewhat more mature and less jealous of Harry, which had the benefit of improving their friendship.

/

_**A/N**_

_**Harry is starting to write himself a little more independent and possibly darker than I had initially intended. Now when I say darker, I don't mean evil. Just more of a "you hurt my friends or Hermione and you will suffer" kind of thing. This can be seen in the library scene when talking to Krum "You hurt her and I'll end you" as well as when he kicked Draco. What I'm wondering is do you guys want to see him start down an independent or darker path? He'll still be his usual kind and caring Harry to the people he cares for, but less forgiving and more prone to 'dispensing chastisement' or do you guys want him to stay a little calmer and less prone to 'punishing' others? **_


	15. Snape, Classes, and Detentions

Disclaimer: JKR owns Potter; I'm still bidding on Granger :D

Thanks to the best beta in the world Karma

/

After the 4 young men returned to Hogwarts with their robes, Harry pulled out the Marauders Map, and went looking for Gred and Forge. Finding them near the entrance to the kitchens, Harry pulled them aside to tell them about the deal he had made with Ron, and the stakes involved.

Hearing that their youngest brother had not only asked Fleur to the ball, but that she had accepted made them more than willing to help Harry with paying off his forfeit.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night as Harry and Hermione, Luna and Viktor, and Ron and Fleur sat down at the Gryffindor table, while Neville joined Susan with the Hufflepuffs. Harry recommended that everyone sit so they could observe as much of the Hall as possible.

Snape was in a very poor mood, not that he ever really had what could be called a good mood, not only had some dunderhead been in his potions stores, mixing up the various reagents, it also looked like they had been stealing boomslang skin, bicorn horn, lacewings, and for some odd reason his entire stock of gillyweed was missing. The gillyweed was the most confusing absence as it was really only used for certain potions and none of those potions had any of the other ingredients. Of course having to reorganize and itemize his ingredients made him late for dinner in the Great Hall. He had considered just having one of the house elves bring him something, but no, watching his godson torment the Potter boy was always amusing, and he knew that Draco had something interesting planned for tonight.

Entering the Great Hall and seeing everyone already eating, Snape strode towards the head table, robes billowing. As he reached the head of the aisle separating the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, every student from those two houses stood, and as one shouted "**Severus Snape you sexy bitch!**", almost as though possessed. Every single noise in the hall stopped for one minute, before the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables burst into laughter, sniggers could also be heard coming from the staff table. As he turned around, everyone could see that Snape appeared to be in danger of popping a blood vessel, before yelling "POTTER!"

Looking at his friends as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, he winked at Hermione, and stood.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked in an innocent a tone as possible,

"I know you had something to do with this Potter!" Snape shouted, and he stalked towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry kept the look of innocence on his face, though it took all his effort. "Do with what sir? Two of the houses expressing their admiration of you?" Harry replied fighting to keep a straight face.

"50 points from Gryffindor, and a month's detention Potter!" Snape shouted.

"With all due respect _sir_" Harry spat the honorific "on what grounds?" Harry asked as his eyes flashed like the killing curse.

"For causing this disruption _Potter_", Snape snapped in response, not seeing the warning signs.

Harry clinched his hands as though he were physically holding onto his temper, then called loudly "Deputy Headmistress I claim adjudication!" as he turned to the Head table.

Gasps echoed throughout the Hall, few had even known that this was possible. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow in shock, while Snape's face grew purple in rage. Professor McGonagall stood and made her way down to where Harry and Professor Snape stood, each looking ready to kill the other.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you called for adjudication?" the Deputy Headmistress asked politely, attempting to draw Harry's attention away from Snape.

"_Professor Snape"_ Harry said coldly, "is accusing me of causing a 'disruption' when both Ravenclaw and his own house expressed their admiration for him. And when I questioned his accusation, he then _attempted_ to deduct 50 points from Gryffindor, and assign me a month's worth of detentions, all on an unfounded uninvestigated allegation Professor." Harry continued

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow in surprise, she knew how much Harry hated Snape; and yet he had somehow managed to stay calm enough that he didn't say something she would have had to take notice of. Turning to the greasy potions professor, McGonagall then asked "Severus, why may I ask are you attempting to deduct points from, and assign a detention to a student who was on the opposite side of the Hall from the incident?"

Snape's face darkened even more, and Minerva started to worry that he would have either a stroke or heart attack before too much longer.

Snape snarled "Did you not hear what they said?"

Minerva couldn't help but smile "Why yes Severus, in the vernacular, two houses stated that you were an attractive person. That does not explain why you were attempting to punish Mr. Potter for something when he was not even a member of either house, nor anywhere near the incident."

As his face darkened farther, pushing closer to blowing out a blood vessel, Snape replied "It's all Potter's fault, it's always his fault. He's responsible for this somehow!"

The Deputy Headmistress just shook her head slowly. "Severus, as there is no proof of this, and given your obvious grudge against Mr. Potter, my adjudication is as follows. The points are returned to Gryffindor, and the detentions are denied." Turning to Harry, "and 10 point **to**Gryffindor for keeping your calm and seeking a peaceful resolution Mr. Potter. Asking for help takes courage too." She finished before heading back to the Head table.

Snape shot another glare at Harry, then whirled and strode out of the hall, robes billowing.

Harry slumped down in his seat next to Hermione, all the energy had fled when the adrenalin had drained from his system. Everyone at Gryffindor table stared at Harry in shock and awe; NO one had faced Snape down like that and won before. Hermione loaded Harry's plate with food that would help restore his energy quickly. Harry started eating the food slowly as his stomach was still in knots from keeping his temper in check.

Ron's voice finally broke the silence as he whispered, "That was brilliant, almost better than seeing Malfoy turned into a ferret."

Harry shuddered again, as Hermione started rubbing his back. _"It's over now Harry, you did it. I'm so proud that you were able to keep calm"_ she thought to her boyfriend.

Harry turned and looked into Hermione's almond colored eyes, seeing the remnants of anxiety there, and thought back _"It's thanks to you, love, that I was able to stay calm. Your presence kept me calm"_.

Hermione returned his look, shooting all the love she could through her eyes and their link as she replied _"You are so getting rewarded for that when we get somewhere private"_.

Harry chuckled and returned to his dinner, as speech started back up in the Great Hall. Most of Slytherin and Ravenclaw had either fled or were trying to avoid notice by this point.

Harry winked at Luna and shot a quick grin at Ron, as he continued his dinner.

/

The next morning, a Monday, Harry got up early and went to see Professor McGonagall. On his way to her office, Harry thought to himself, "I kind of wish I had thought of doing this last time through, Professor McGonagall has been a lot better to me than that senile old bugger in the Headmasters office."

As he came to McGonagall's office, Harry grinned to himself and knocked on the door.

"Come in" McGonagall's voice rang out. Opening the door, Harry let himself in, seeing his favorite professor sipping her morning tea before heading down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Glancing at the door, McGonagall saw one of her favorite students, though she'd never admit it to anyone. "Good morning Mr. Potter, to what do I owe the honor?" McGonagall asked, before continuing with a twinkle in her eyes "Reporting another incident where you'll need 'detention'?"

Blushing at her wicked sense of humor, Harry decided to let his inner marauder out to play.

"No Mum, just wanted to ask you a favor" he said with a cheeky grin.

Seeing McGonagall's eyes widen and her jaw drop, Harry burst out laughing, knowing he'd have to share this with Hermione.

McGonagall recovered from the shock then shook her head, before replying "I really should know better than to try to tease James's son. Now how can I help you Harry?"

"Well Ma'am," Harry started, "Since as a Champion, I'm excused from end of year exams, I was wondering if I could audit Arithmancy and Runes with Hermione this year? I'm considering dropping Divination, and if the professors agree, I'd like to switch. I know Hermione would be willing to help me catch up to the rest of the class."

McGonagall thought for a few seconds, knowing that Harry was wanting to spend more time with his girlfriend, but also knowing that this was an example of Hermione being a good example for Harry.

"I'll ask the professors for those classes at breakfast Harry, and if they agree, then yes. You'll need to take the exams for those classes to prove that you have caught up with, and can keep up with the class. Other than those conditions, I don't see why there should be a problem with it Harry." McGonagall said with a warm smile.

Harry thanked his Head of House, then headed back to the dorms to wait for Hermione, so that he could accompany her to breakfast.

As the 8 students sat down to eat, (this being breakfast, Neville and Susan ate at the Gryffindor table), as breakfast was drawing to a close, Harry looked up to the head table, McGonagall seeing the question in his eyes, smiled and nodded to him. Harry turned to Hermione with a small grin on his face. "So 'Mione when do you have Runes?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes unfocused for a moment consulting her memory, then replied "After lunch today" She replied, and then continued "Why Harry?"

"Oh just wondering" Harry replied with a look of pure innocence. Hermione knew that tone of voice meant Harry was planning something, but with a quick attempt to check his mind, she found herself blocked.

"Harry" Hermione asked, with a rising tone, that every boyfriend knew to fear.

But Harry had turned to Viktor and started discussing Puddlemere's chances this year. Ron of course jumped into the conversation adding his opinions of the Chuddly Cannons. This caused Fleur to pitch in mentioning some of the French teams that she followed, in turn allowing Viktor to mention the Bulgarian teams that he liked. Over all a very interesting conversation which distracted Hermione from asking Harry about his plans again.

After lunch Harry accompanied Hermione to Runes. As they approached the classroom, Hermione turned to Harry, and said "Harry I appreciate your walking me to class, but you really should be taking advantage of the free time to either work on your homework, or study for the next task". Harry just grinned and walked into the classroom.

"Professor Babbling, Professor McGonagall told me that you gave permission to let me audit the class, to see if I could join?" Harry asked, as Hermione headed for her desk.

Hearing Harry's question to the professor caused her to jolt to a stop. Harry, her Harry, had actually requested to switch to Ancient Runes, one of the hardest, yet also one of the most enjoyable classes she was taking. This was something to consider. _"Harry, what's going on?"_ Hermione thought to Harry.

"_I'm going to try to sign up for both Runes and Arithmancy love, I know how much you enjoy them, and I thought I'd probably enjoy them as well."_ Harry thought back to his wild haired girlfriend.

"_Wait a second," _Hermione returned the thought _"You're signing up for both?"_ she continued somewhat in shock, as she sat down.

"_Yup, and dropping that fraud Trelawney"_ Harry finished.

As this conversation had occurred at the speed of thought, shocked thought in Hermione's case, but thought never the less, Professor Babbling replied to Harry's initial question.

"That is correct Mr. Potter, the Deputy Headmistress said that you would like to audit the class, and if you completed all of the homework and the end of year exams, you would be allowed to enter 5th year Runes."

"Now," The professor continued "You'll need someone to study with until you can order the course books, and a study partner." Lifting her head, Babbling looked at her two best students, "Ms. Granger, Ms. Greengrass, would the two of you be willing to help Mr. Potter catch up with the class. I'd be willing to grant you both extra credit for assisting him catch up."

Daphne shot a glance at Hermione. Yes they were usually neck and neck, test wise in class, but to work with a Gryffindor, to help another Gryffindor catch up. On the other hand, this might be a good way to forge an alliance with another house, especially since the Gryffindor she would be helping was the one that caused Draco to arrive in the common room, unable to sit for an hour. Yes, and this would put both Potter and Granger in her debt.

Daphne replied "Of course professor, I'd be happy to help in catching Mr. Potter up to speed." with a hidden smile.

Hermione wondered what the pretty blonde Slytherin was up too, but also replied. "I'd also be happy to help Professor."

/

After the class let out for the day, Harry, Hermione, and Daphne agreed to meet in the library in an hour to start getting Harry caught up with the rest of the class. On the way back to their dorms, Harry and Hermione ran into Luna. Hermione asked Luna if she would meet them in the library as well and to bring her book on Runes, so that Harry would be able to read through it.

When Harry rejoined Hermione in the common room after they both freshened up, he found that Hermione had also brought him her 3rd year copy of the Arithmancy book as well.

On the way back to the library, the two teens again ran into Malfoy.

"Oh look if it isn't Potty and his pet Mud...URK!" started Draco, before the spike toed, dragon hide boots were introduced to his privates.

A quick '_petrificus totalus'_ from the two on Crabbe and Goyle to keep them from interrupting, and Harry leaned down to explain the facts of life to Malfoy

"Listen up you little ferret bitch. You can say what ever you like about me, but if I ever hear, or hear of you using that foul word to or about Hermione, or hell any other student and I will bounce your nuts off your chin again. You really need to learn that actions have consequences. And yes I'm quite sure your 'Daddy will hear about this'. Slytherin's are supposed to be cunning and subtle. Hell Malfoy, the only reason you're in Slytherin, is that you're too stupid to be a 'Claw, to selfish to be a 'Puff and to cowardly to be a Gryffindor. No one else would have you." Harry hissed to the young man curled up into a ball before him.

Standing up, Harry turned to his girlfriend, "'Mione we need to make a quick stop in at McGonagall's."

The two quickly headed to their Head of House's office, and knocked.

When they received the reply "Enter" they opened the door and went in.

Seeing her two favorite students, though she'd never tell them that, enter her office, Hermione looking worried and Harry still visibly angry over something, she invited them to sit, and offered some tea

Once they had started to calm down, Harry spoke "Ma'am, I'm going to need another detention, and whatever point deduction you think appropriate."

Raising an eyebrow, McGonagall asked, "Are you reporting yourself for an infraction Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am" Harry said, "Mr. Malfoy accosted both Hermione and I on our way to the Library so we could start getting me caught up in Runes, and again started to verbally assault her. Per our last discussion on that type of behavior, I defended Hermione's honor, and administered what I felt was the appropriate 'chastisement', before informing him that that kind of behavior was not appropriate, nor appreciated. We immediately came here to inform you of the incident, and to submit my actions for 'discipline'." he continued.

"Purely for my own curiosity, did you administer the 'chastisement' with those lovely dragon hide boots Ms. Granger bought for you?" McGonagall asked.

Harry flushed and nodded.

"Very well Mr. Potter, two night's detentions, one tonight an hour after dinner, and one tomorrow night, also an hour after dinner, as well as 5 points from Gryffindor." Turning to Hermione, McGonagall continued. "Ms. Granger, I won't need your assistance for tonight's detention, but will for tomorrow nights. Also 10 points to Gryffindor for bringing Harry here immediately."

"But he..." Hermione started.

"Yes I know, he brought himself in, I know, but I can't very well give him points for that as it was to report himself" McGonagall said with a small smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the two headed back to the library, they ran into Luna who joined them, and finally sat down at their table.

Daphne looked up, and asked "Where were you two, you're both late."

"Sorry Daphne, we ran into Malfoy, and then had to talk with McGonagall, I've gone and earned myself detentions again" Harry said with a bit of a shrug.

The Slytherin Ice Princess quirked an eyebrow in question.

Hermione answered the unasked question. "Malfoy started his usual rant, and started to use a word Harry here doesn't like to hear used about me, and Harry repeated his actions of last week."

"But isn't he wearing dragon hide boots now, spiked dragon hide boots?" Daphne asked.

Luna nodded with a smile.

"That idiot won't learn" Daphne said with a grimace.

The four soon fell to studying, and helping Harry catch up.

/

That night after dinner, Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.

Receiving the call to enter, Harry went in saying "Professor, I'm here for my detention."

"Very good Mr. Potter right on time." McGonagall said. "Very well come with me." she continued

Professor McGonagall led Harry out of the castle, and down to Hogsmeade. On the way, she explained that tonight's 'detention' was to be spent getting his books for his two new classes. When they arrived at the bookstore in town, McGonagall led Harry inside, and gave him a copy of the book lists for those classes.

While Harry was gathering his books, he decided to look into his Arithmancy books. Seeing that they were mostly various types of advanced Maths, Harry's eyes widened. This, this was something he knew he could do, and most likely enjoy. Harry had always enjoyed playing with numbers as a child, as they were the only toys that couldn't be taken away from him.

Seeing this, Harry decided to get as many of the books on Arithmancy as he could find, getting two copies when he knew that the book in question was one Hermione didn't own. When he arrived at the counter, his arms loaded with books, both the owner, and McGonagall raised an eyebrow, the owner, because other than some Ravenclaws and Hermione, he had never seen anyone getting nearly this many books, McGonagall because she was surprised Harry was this interested in a subject that wasn't flying or DADA.

Turning to Harry, still looking somewhat shocked, McGonagall asked, "And how where you planning on getting all of those books up to the castle, Mr. Potter?"

Turning to the owner, Harry said, "I'd also like two of your Ever-light, Never-full bags please".

Looking through the books, the owner noticed two things, one that Harry had brought a copy of every single book on Arithmancy that he had, and two that for most of them, there were two copies.

"Um Mr. Potter, are you sure you want all of these, there's more than one copy here for some of them?" the owner asked.

"Yes sir, to both, the ones that are duplicates, should be in the second bag please." Harry replied, and then started paying for the books.

McGonagall thought for a second, and then smiled. _"Of course"_ she thought, _"He knew Ms. Granger enjoys the class as well, so he bought her copies as well. Glad I placed that bet with Filius, I'm almost positive she's going to 'thank' him somehow. Maybe I should let Poppy know to expect a personal visit from Ms. Granger soon"_ the older witch thought with a small smile.

As the two left the bookstore, Harry with a significantly reduced money pouch and two bags thrown over his shoulders, Professor McGonagall looked to him and said. "Some of those books looked fairly advanced Harry, are you sure you should have bought them yet? Especially since you've not had your first class in the subject yet?"

Harry turned to McGonagall and replied "Ma'am, my only toys once I got into primary school were numbers, as they couldn't be taken away. I often hid in the library near Durzkaban during the summers. I honestly think I'd read everything on Maths that I could find, including Calculus, Trig, and Physics. Numbers are great; they'll never lie to you or deceive you. And if you know how to manipulate them, you can make them do just about anything including sit up and beg. Not to say anything bad about Transfiguration or DADA, but I honestly think that Arithmancy is about to become my new favorite class."

When they got to the castle, Professor McGonagall led Harry back to her office, and called for Hermione.

Hermione arrived at McGonagall's office in a dead run, terrified that something had happened to Harry during his detention, as he hadn't spoke to her over their link the whole time.

Entering the professor's office still breathing heavily, she saw Harry sitting in front of their Head of House's desk with a smile that got larger when he saw her.

"Ms. Granger, there you are. I'm sorry for making you think something had happened to Harry. He's fine; I just thought you might like to accompany him back to the dorms." McGonagall said with a small smile of her own. "Harry served his detention with me tonight by picking up his new class books, and I think he picked up a couple for you as well."

At the shocked look from Hermione, Harry sighed and turned to McGonagall, "That was going to be a Christmas present Ma'am" he said with a slight whining tone.

"Well then, perhaps you shouldn't have called me, oh what was it... that's right, MUM this morning Mr. Potter" McGonagall said with a grin. "As your godfather learned, be careful who you play with."

At McGonagall's words, Hermione burst into laughter, as she managed to calm her self; she replied "You should actually consider it an honor Professor if Harry did call you that. Mean's he cares for you quite a lot, and really respects you."

Harry blushed a little then shrugged. "She's right ya know professor, I kind of do." The young man said, somewhat embarrassed at his emotions. "I mean, you're helping me learn to dance so I don't disappoint the most important person in my life, you're helping me find someplace to live away from the hell I grew up in. Hell you know the hell I grew up in, and don't really see me differently. To you, I'm just Harry James Potter, the son of James Potter, so to be watched for mischief, and one of your 'cubs' but that's all. So yeah, I really do respect you."

McGonagall sniffed a little at this, and then gestured to the bags at his feet. "Well now that the cat's out of the bag" both teens chuckled at the choice of phrase. "Perhaps you should give Ms. Granger here her gift."

Harry reached down, and handed Hermione one of the book bags at his feet, seeing her name embossed on the leather, she opened it, and saw a small piece of paper attached to the top flat.

_This is an Ever-light Never-full bag; this page is the index of all items enclosed._

_To retrieve an item, just place your hand in the bag, and think the name of the item._

Following this was an extremely long list of book titles, all of them about her second favorite subject, some of them extremely rare, or expensive, or both.

"H-h-h-h-Harry, are these all for me?" asked Hermione in a whisper of shock.

"Sure, I've got copies too, I knew you liked the subject, and when I got a glance at it, I knew I would too, so rather than having to share my books, I figured I'd get you copies, and well since there were so many books I figured you'd like the bag too so you could keep them with you." Harry replied in an offhand manner.

"It's just that some of these are very expensive Harry. Are you sure you want to spend that kind of money?" Hermione asked still somewhat in shock.

"'Mione first of all, it's just money, your happiness is worth more than mere money, and second, I know you'd enjoy them. And yes love I'm quite well aware of how much these boots cost, so please don't say anything about it being too much" Harry replied.

Hermione made up her mind, Harry was going to be rewarded for this. "Professor, thank you for helping Harry and I, we'll be heading back to the dorms now." The bushy haired witch said, before grabbing Harry's hand, hauling him to his feet and out the door. As they reached the nearest broom closet, Hermione dragged Harry inside, and proceeded to snog him to within an inch of his life.

The two teens were somewhat late getting back to the common room, and arrived after curfew. The separated at the stairs and entered their rooms, each looking very mussed, and Harry looking dazed. As he sat down on his bed, he began to read through the 3rd and 4th year Arithmancy books in earnest before settling down to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the weeks progressed, Harry proved to be a challenger to top Arithmancy student for 4th year, often helping even Hermione with her homework.

Harry also seemed to earn a number of dancing lesson detentions as Draco spent more and more time in the Hospital Wing, from groin related injuries.

Luna and Viktor both spent a lot of time with Harry and Hermione in the Library, Luna and Viktor discussing both Quidditch and her 'unusual' creatures. Daphne attended a number of these study sessions as well, helping Harry to catch up in Runes, a subject he found interesting, but not as much as Arithmancy.

Ron and Fleur were often found around the Quidditch pitch discussing their favorite teams, Viktor and Luna also spent time there as he would describe and demonstrate some of his flying moves. This prompted Ron, Harry, and Cedric to show theirs off as well. Fleur while being a reserve seeker at Beauxbatons knew she wasn't up to the skill levels being displayed by the boys. Ron just enjoyed flying and so took every chance he could to be in the air, hopefully to show off for Fleur.

Hermione always showed up for these sessions as well, mainly to support Harry, though most thought it was as a friend.

Finally, the day of the Ball arrived; both Harry and Hermione knew that tonight would be interesting.

/

A/N, I've only read one story where anyone mentioned anything about Fleur and Quidditch, and in that she wasn't allowed to play as she was part Veela. Personally I think as long as she was on a school team, and wasn't trying to play professionally, there wouldn't be a problem. I also found it interesting that the other three champions were all Seekers. (Krum, Cedric, and Harry) so I figured Fleur would be a reserve seeker at Beauxbatons as well.

As to Harry being an Arithmancy prodigy, we know he was being held back by the Dursleys, as he couldn't be allowed to be better than a 'normal' boy (Ickle Dudders), and why wouldn't a highly intelligent young man find numbers to be a great toy if that was all he had to play with.


	16. The Ball

Disclaimer: Harry would never marry a stalker/fan girl; therefore I don't own the Potterverse. (Nev is helping Harry with the bidding, that's just cheating)

Thanks go out to my Beta Karma, who rules all, and who helped with 'Mione's reactions at the ball.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the morning of the Yule ball dawned, Harry work early and decided to wait in the common room for Hermione to wake. Grabbing his Runes book, knowing that he still needed to catch up, he went down stairs, and started working. A couple of hours later, he felt Hermione stirring via their bond. _"Good morning love"_ he thought to her. A few minutes later, Hermione made her way down the stairs, and seeing the common room still empty, gave her boyfriend a good morning kiss. "What are you working on Harry," Hermione asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh just that Runes assignment Professor Babbling gave us last week. I think I've almost got the hang of the translation," Harry replied, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Well hurry up so we can go get breakfast," Hermione said with a grin. "I'd like to spend some time with my boyfriend before we have to get ready for the ball." she continued.

"Okay love, let me just go put this up," Harry replied with a grin before running upstairs and putting his books and parchments away. Thinking quickly, Harry opened the third compartment of Lily's chest, and found an array of jewelry, including a very beautiful emerald and diamond choker.

"_Hey 'Mione you said that your dress robes are emerald right,"_ he thought to Hermione.

"_That's right why?"_ Hermione thought back in a questioning tone.

"_Just plotting and planning love, no worries,"_ Harry shot back with the mental equivalent of an obviously fake innocent smile.

"_Harry James Potter!"_ Hermione thought.

"'_Mione love it's a surprise, you don't want me to ruin a surprise do you?"_ Harry replied as he came back down the stairs.

"Fine," Hermione said with a glare, just before Harry kissed her again before heading down to breakfast.

Susan and Neville joined the two while they were finishing up breakfast, and the two couples spent most of the morning just walking around the Black Lake talking and having numerous snow ball fights. After Lunch the two girls, decided that it was time for them to start getting ready for the ball. Harry remembered how much it was worth it that the preparations took so long, but Neville asked, "You ladies are going to start getting ready now? But there's still 4 hours to go."

Susan gave Neville a sultry glance, "Don't you want me to look good for the ball?" she asked in a low husky voice.

Neville turned bright red, before stammering, "B-b-b-but you always look good Sue."

Harry laughed, "Good answer Nev."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her bond-mate. Harry picking up on Hermione's emotions through their link thought to her, _"Nev knows, Sue doesn't yet, you sure you want me to say anything?"_ Harry thought to her.

"And of course you're always beautiful 'Mione," Harry said after catching the look she shot him.

The smile she returned to him made his heart soar. _"Never forget that I love you more than I can say,"_ Harry said over his link to Hermione.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the two ladies headed back to their dorms to get changed, Neville suggested that the two stop by the greenhouses to get corsages for their dates. Neville's skill with Herbology rapidly allowed the two to build beautiful arrangements for their dates.

An hour before the ball was scheduled to began, the two friends headed back to their dorm, meeting Ron on the way. As the three got ready, Harry suggested that Ron wait for his date at the Beauxbatons carriage to escort her into the castle. "But Harry why would I want to wait out in the cold for who knows how long?" Ron asked in a whining tone.

"Because that's what a gentleman would do Ron. It'll make a good impression on her," Harry replied offhandedly as he tried to tie his tie.

"You might also consider taking the heavy cloak for her to wear on the way to the castle Ron, it'll show you're concerned," Neville said adding his two cents.

Ron shook his head, but hurried and finished dressing, then grabbed his cloak and went down to the Beauxbatons carriage to wait for Fleur. Neville finished a few minutes later and headed down to the Hufflepuff dorms to await Susan. As the rest of the young men in the dorm room finished dressing and left, Harry reopened his chest and got out the emerald and diamond choker he had seen earlier.

Taking this and the corsage Neville had helped him make, he descended to the common room to wait for Hermione. Seeing the other Gryffindors waiting for their dates, Harry stuck the box holding the choker into a pocket on his dress robes and sat down to wait. As more and more of the ladies arrived to take off with their dates, Harry began to get more anxious. _"It hadn't taken this long last time had it?" _he thought to himself.

As Katie and Angelina came down the stairs, Katie stopped by Harry and said, "She's on her way."

As Fred and George approached their dates to the ball, Harry heard the rustle of cloth at the head of the stairs. Looking up to Hermione, Harry thought his heart would stop. Seeing Hermione, the love of his life, descending the stairs, dressed in a beautiful deep emerald green off the shoulder dress. The color glowing against her skin, her normally wild hair slicked back and tied up in a knot with two locks hanging down one side of her neck, drawing attention the tan column of perfection. Harry's chest started to hurt, before both Katie and Angelina elbowed him in the ribs, and reminded him to breath.

Hermione seeing the shear love and adoration in Harry's eyes felt her heart soar. She knew that Harry loved her, and she knew that he thought she was pretty, but this, this proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Hermione could feel Harry's love flowing across their bond. As she reached the common room, Harry seemed to regain the use of his higher brain functions, and started across the room to his beloved. As he reached Hermione, Harry pulled out the corsage that Neville had helped him make, and offered it to her. Hermione had Harry pin the corsage to the left side of her dress.

Then with a mischievous smile, Harry asked, "'Mione, do you trust me?"

"With everything that I have Harry," was Hermione's near instinctual response.

"Then turn around, and close your eyes," Harry replied.

Once Hermione had done so, with merely a question in her eyes, Harry drew out the box holding his mother's emerald and diamond choker, and put it on Hermione. "Harry, what's this?" Hermione asked with a nervous tone.

"Trust me love, here take my hand," Harry replied as he took Hermione's hand and led her to the mirror in the corner of the common room. Positioning her before the mirror, and wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry said, "Okay love, you can open your eyes now."

Hearing Harry's request, Hermione opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her reflection, her eyes were draw like a magnet to the stunning choker Harry had placed on her neck. Seeing the beauty of it, and the way the emerald was set off by her dress, and the sparkling of the diamonds, Hermione paled for a moment.

"Harry, it's beautiful. Where on earth did you get this? Oh, this has to be too expensive Harry," Hermione said, though her eyes hadn't left the choker.

Harry seeing the longing in Hermione's eyes for the lovely piece of jewelry, chuckled for a second, and then whispered in her ear. "It was Mum's 'Mione, and according to the note she left, I'm positive she'd want you to wear it. You don't _have_ to keep it if you don't want, at least not right now, but I insist that you wear it tonight. It looks far too lovely with your dress not to."

As Hermione turned around to give Harry a deep embrace, the light flashed off the jewel covered choker, and both Katie and Angelina's jaws dropped. Fred and George seeing the necklace, and their girlfriend's reactions to the lovely piece of jewelry, said in unison, "Bloody Hell mate, how are we supposed to live up to that".

Seeing the time, and realizing that they only had a few minutes to get to the Great Hall the three couples headed down. As they neared the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall, pulled Harry and Hermione aside, and told them that the Champions would enter last. As they reached the side room, they met up with Ron and Fleur, Cedric and Cho, and Luna and Krum. As the other three champions and their escorts saw Hermione, every single male jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron, "You weren't kidding Harry," he continued, before Fleur elbowed him in the ribs.

Cho's eyes shot daggers at Hermione before she wrapped her arms around Cedric and whispered something in his ears. Cedric shook his head and blushed. Luna merely giggled and took Viktor's hand which seemed to be enough to break him out of his shock. Before entering the Great Hall each of the couples had their pictures taken by Colin Creevey. Each member of the each of the couples wanted copies of their own. After Harry and Hermione had their photo taken, Harry stopped to whisper with Colin for a moment, before rejoining his girlfriend. Hermione glanced at Harry, but knew she wouldn't get anything out of him, she just wished that they had a mundane photo so that she could show her parents. As the couples lined up, McGonagall came back and led them to the great hall. As Harry and Hermione entered the hall, all sound stopped for one brief moment, before whispers started shooting around the hall.

"_Is that _Granger?_" S_eemed to be one of the most common questions that reached the pair, along with, _"Who the hell knew she could clean up that good?"_

Hearing the awe and wonder in everyone's voices helped boost Hermione's self confidence. She had known Harry had felt her beautiful, though she had always thought herself plain, but to hear the enter School, and two others as well agreeing with Harry, made Hermione feel worth a million galleons.

"_I told you you're the most beautiful lady here 'Mione. I've always seen your beauty, inside and out, I hope you'll believe me now love,"_ Harry thought to Hermione across their link.

As the Champions seated themselves at the Head table with the staff and visiting members of the ministry, Harry caught Ron and Viktor shooting glances at his lovely date. Harry could barely contain the smile of joy that he felt with his lovely girlfriend. During the dinner, Harry couldn't keep the widening smile off of his face as for once, every eye in the hall was on his lovely bond-mate, and not the young Veela a few places down. For once during a meal, Ron's entire attention was not on his food, as he continued to shoot glances at Hermione. This did not endear him to his date, nor did the attention the rest of the school was showing the flushed and beautiful Hermione. After the meal, the tables were moved to the sides of the Great Hall as the champions and their dates found their way to the center of the great hall which had been converted to a dance floor. Harry was greatful to Professor McGonagall for all the lessons that she had given him in dancing, as he and Hermione twirled their way across the floor in the opening dance. After all of the practice they had had, their skill was noticeable, and again caught everyone's eye.

Fleur was extremely greatful that her shoes had permanent cushioning charms on them as her date appeared to not only be paying more attention the beautiful brunette that had accompanied Harry, and also appeared to have two left feet.

Krum though appearing to be clumsy on the ground with the way he usually walked showed that a broom was not the only place that he was graceful as he twirled Luna around the floor nearly as well as Harry and Hermione. Cho and Cedric would normally have made an impressive showing if they hadn't been dancing with people that had recently put in hours upon hours of practice, though Cho had nothing to complain about Cedric's dancing skills.

After the first dance finished, Fleur and Ron left the floor, when the rest of the students came on. Fleur needed to let the cushioning charms recharge as they had been almost overwhelmed by Ron's clumsiness. Glancing at her date Fleur noticed that Ron was glaring at Harry and Hermione, his eyes locked on the two, filled with hate, jealousy, and envy. Shaking her head at his childishness, she accepted an offer to dance from the first person to stop at her table, and spent most of the night dancing with different partners. After what felt like mere minutes of dancing, Harry noticed that Hermione was starting to get flushed and overheated. As the current song ended, he led her over to a table, and went to get some drinks. As he returned he saw Ron heading towards the table Hermione was sitting at, fanning herself.

"_Weasley incoming, love,"_ Harry thought in warning to Hermione.

Hermione looked up, and saw that Ron was rapidly approaching and that he looked upset. Harry arrived at the table just before Ron and handed Hermione her punch. "Here ya go love," Harry said.

Ron looked and Harry, then at Hermione, and his ears started growing red, a sure sign his temper was growing. "Something the two of you want to tell me?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

Harry glanced at Hermione, then shrugged, "Not really," then quickly replied, "So where's your date?"

Ron blinked, waved out at the dance floor, and replied, "Out there with someone." Ron then turned to Hermione and asked, "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Hermione replied in a calm tone of voice, "Ron we didn't tell anyone. We knew how people would react. In fact if it weren't for this ball, we probably wouldn't have said anything until much later. You of all people should know how much Harry hates attention, and people butting into our private lives just makes things worse."

"But I'm your best friend, you could have told me," Ron whined.

"Ron, look at how you're acting, you ignored your date, a very lovely young lady, and you're starting to cause a scene in public. I'm afraid to imagine how you would have reacted if we had told you in private," Harry replied.

"Now why don't you go see if your date will forgive you enough to dance with you again, and we can see about discussing this after the holidays?" Harry continued before setting his finished punch down, and leading Hermione back onto the dance floor.

After a while, the music started changing from the formal dance music to a more modern style, and knowing Harry wasn't comfortable with that type of dance, Hermione led Harry outside to walk in the flower garden. As the two young loves walked among the flowered paths, they overheard Hagrid and Maxine talking, as well as Snape and Karkaroff. During their walk, Hermione saw an extremely ugly beetle, and recognizing Rita Skeeter's animagus form, she stunned it before conjuring a shatter proof jar and sealing her in.

"_This way she can't publish those lies about Hagrid or us"_ Hermione thought to Harry. Tucking the jar away in her clutch, Hermione led Harry back into the ball for the last few dances.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After the last dance, Harry and Hermione started to walk back to Gryffindor tower. On the way, they ran across Cedric and Cho. Cedric looked at Cho for a second, and then asked Harry if they could talk in private. Glancing at Hermione, who nodded to him, Harry moved off a little ways with Cedric.

"Harry have you opened your egg yet?" Cedric asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, makes an ungodly wailing noise," Harry replied.

"Try taking it to the prefect's bath, might help you to hear things differently. Password is pine fresh," Cedric said before nodding to Hermione then rejoining Cho to escort her back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Once Harry and Hermione reached their common room, Harry escorted Hermione to the stair case leading to the girls dorms. Harry said, "Hermione you were the most beautiful woman at the ball tonight, and tonight finally, everyone has seen the beauty that I see in you every day. Thank you for being the wonderful person you are, and thank you for a wonderful night. I love you," before gently kissing her goodnight, and heading to his own dorm room.


	17. Train, Bank, Home

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. And now Luna's helping Harry with the bidding, that's cheating.

Thanks to the best Beta in the world, Karma.

A/N sorry this took so long, I had some surgery going on.

This is a repost since I have received it back from the Beta

/

Harry and Hermione got on the Express back to London for the Christmas Holidays. While they were looking through the train for a compartment to sit in, they saw Neville and Susan sitting very close together. Sharing a glance, Harry opened the door, and asked, "You two mind if we join you?"

Neville and Susan looked up somewhat in shock, "_Harry always stayed at the castle for the Holiday didn't he?" _Neville thought to himself. Shaking himself, Neville glanced at Susan who shrugged back then replied, "No that's fine Harry, Hermione, feel free."

Harry and Hermione dragged their trunks into the compartment and put them in the overhead racks before taking their seats across from Neville and Susan. Of course the seat Hermione took was in Harry's lap.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Hon if you're going to sit there the whole time, I'll not be able to stand when we get to London."

Hermione and Susan both giggled at this statement while Neville flushed a little.

Harry shook his head before saying, "I'm in a compartment full of perverts. I meant that light and lovely as you are my dear that the blood would be cut off from my legs," Hermione just giggled again, then with a wiggle to tease moved off of Harry's lap onto the bench next to him before cuddling up.

Flushing a little, and trying to take the attention off of himself, Harry turned to Neville and asked, "Neville man, when did you get back to the Dorms after the ball? I think most of the tower was up until around 3 before the prefects shut us down, and no one saw you come in."

Neville and Susan both blushed a deep red at this question, before Neville replied, "Um not really sure when I got back Harry. After the ball, well Sue and I took a walk around the flower garden that took a little while," Susan blushed harder at this point. "Ummm we kinda got caught kissing by Sprout." Neville continued before flushing darker than Susan's brick red hair.

Hermione leaned forward, saying, "Oh this I have to hear, come on Susan spill."

_/Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_As Neville and Susan wondered along the paths of the flower garden, hold hands, they talked about their lives growing up. Neville spoke about his loneliness as an only child raised by his Grandmother. Fearing that he was a squib, but loving Herbology. Susan in turn spoke about the loneliness of growing up being raised by her aunt, who was a rising force in the DMLE. Never really sure who was a real friend or who was trying to befriend her because of her aunt. Susan did mention the only friend she had been sure of, Hannah Abbott, because the Abbott's didn't play the political games that the rest of the pure-blood families seemed. As they walked and talked, they found that they had quite a lot in common, and started to grow closer to each other. Finding a small out of the way niche in the castle wall, both decided they wanted to see if their relationship was ready to grow a little. Not wanting to push Susan, and Susan not wanting to push Neville, they both decided to kiss and see where things would go. _

_As the two started their kiss, they felt something growing between them, however as they let the kiss deepen, both heard the voice of Professor Sprout, "Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, just what do the two of you think you're doing?"_

_While Neville wasn't a Ravenclaw by any means, nor was he as slow as most people thought, this combined with the "Gryffindors charge forward" attitude that permeated his House, lead to his immediate reply, "Just doing our part in improving Inter-House relations Ma'am" _

_Seeing his new girlfriend blush, and hearing his favourite teacher gasp, Neville was afraid he had messed something up again. Hearing Sprout start laughing however was completely unexpected._

"_Very well Mr. Longbottom, but given the hour, I would prefer it if you would escort your date to her Dorms then return to your own. And no more dilly dallying please. As it is you're out past curfew. Well go on, don't take all night," Professor Sprout said before shooing the two off towards the Hufflepuff dorms still chuckling._

_/End Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"Improving Inter-House Relations?" Harry asked through his laughter, Hermione was unable to speak, as she was laughing too hard.

"Oh Nev, that was priceless, you know we're going to have to share that with the rest of the Gryffindors don't you," Harry continued.

Susan and Neville flushed a little more. "I'd rather you didn't Harry," Neville said quietly.

As Harry calmed himself and Hermione had regained the ability to breath again, Harry asked, "But why not Neville? I mean that took serious stones to pop that out in front of a Professor. Yeah almost everyone will be laughing like sick monkeys, but not at you man."

Hermione continued, "Neville we weren't laughing at you, nor I'm sure was Professor Sprout. It's just that until the Ball was announced you've rarely stood out. And now, not only did you ask one of the prettier girls in school, but you cheeked the teacher you respect the most. Neville we're proud of you, and you have to admit that line was pretty priceless."

At this Susan chuckled a little while Neville blushed a little more. "At least promise you'll wait until after the Hols?" Neville asked. "Susan's going to meet my Gran, and I'm to meet her Aunt before we get too involved," he continued.

As the train ride passed the four friends talked about classes, played some rounds of exploding snap, and generally had a good time. As they approached London, the two boys left the compartment so that the ladies could change, and one at a time, so as to not leave the ladies unguarded, changed to Muggle clothes in the loo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Platform 9 ¾**

As the Express finished pulling into Platform 9 ¾, Harry grabbed Hermione and recommended that they wait until the crush had passed. After most of the rest of the students had disembarked the train, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Susan all grabbed their trunks from the overhead storage. As they started carrying them out, Neville noticed that while Hermione had Crookshanks in his carrier, Hedwig was nowhere to be seen. Asking Harry about this, he was informed that Hedwig had been sent to fly to the Granger's when the train departed.

When the teens got off the train, they wished each other a Happy Christmas, and promised to share a compartment on the ride back so they could all discuss their holidays.

Grabbing a large trolley, Harry loaded up both Hermione's and his trunks and gestured for her to the lead the way. As they exited the platform, they spotted her parents. Harry saw a very lovely older woman, with the same hair and facial features as his girlfriend, while her father had her eyes. As Hermione threw herself into her parents arms, Harry saw that her fathers eyes could share the same warm chocolate glow that Hermione's did. However when Mr. Granger looked up and saw Harry standing there, for just a moment, Harry saw the eyes harden like chips of flint before resuming their warm glow.

When Hermione finished greeting her parents, she dragged them both over to meet Harry.

"Mum, Daddy, this is my boyfriend Harry," Hermione said. "Harry this is my mum, Emma Jane Granger, and this is my Dad Daniel Granger," she continued.

Harry came around the trolley and held out his hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's an honor to meet you at last. Hermione has told me lots about you," he said somewhat nervously.

Dan was impressed, while the young man appeared to be less than well dressed, he had excellent manners, and the boy's hand remained firm though there was some obvious anxiety there.

"Nice to finally meet you too Harry," he said.

Emma on the other hand was having none of that. Knowing that the poor boy hadn't had much affection in his life and with everything that Hermione had said and written, Emma ignored Harry's hand and embraced him. "It's wonderful to meet you as well Harry. Hermione's told us quite a lot about you."

Harry tensed for a moment when Emma had hugged him, but knowing that his wonderful Hermione had been raised by this obviously caring woman allowed him to relax a little. Feeling Harry tense, Emma released the embrace, feeling a little embarrassed. After all Hermione had warned her that Harry still wasn't fully used to others touching him. Seeing the tension, Hermione recommended that they start towards the car.

"Umm, I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience, but since we're still in London, can we stop by Diagon Alley? I need to visit Gringotts, I spent a little more than expected getting some books for class," Harry asked somewhat concernedly. "It shouldn't take too long, I just need to get a little gold out," he continued.

Dan and Emma shared a glance, and then Dan replied, "That's not a problem Harry, if it takes very long, we can always get take away on the way home"

Harry sighed in relief, and then thanked the Grangers. Hermione seeing Harry's concern and anxiety wrapped an arm around her boyfriend, "_Harry, it'll be fine. They'll love you I promise. Heck I'm fairly sure Mum's half way there by now,"_ she thought to Harry, hoping to help calm him down.

"_I know love. I just want to make a good impression on them. I don't want to disappoint you or them,"_ Harry thought back.

When they got to the Granger's car, Harry helped Mr. Granger fit the trunks into the boot before getting into the backseat with Hermione.

After about 20 minutes drive, they pulled up near the Leaky Cauldron, and headed through the dingy pub to get to Diagon Alley. Entering the Alley everyone could see it was full of chaos this close to the holidays. Offering Hermione his arm, Harry led the way through the Alley to Gringotts. When they got to the bank, Harry located then headed over to Griphook.

"Griphook, greetings and may your gold flow," Harry said in greeting.

Griphook looked up from his ledgers, and seeing Harry replied, "Master Potter, Greetings to you and may your enemies suffer."

"Thank you Griphook. I was hoping I could withdraw some gold, and if possible convert some of it to pounds, as I'll need to do some shopping in Muggle London."

"Let me guess, not sure how much you'll need on either side, so you were planning on getting a fair amount, and splitting it?" Griphook asked with a close lipped smile

"Something like that yes," Harry replied a little curious.

"Well Gringotts has actually just started using something a little new for us. Our muggle counterparts have been doing this for a while, and seeing how well it works and given the size of the Potter accounts, you might find this a little more helpful," Griphook replied as he started looking in his desk.

"Ah, here it is," Griphook said pulling out a small rectangular piece of plastic. "This is one of our new Gringotts cards. Instead of having to carry around a heavy bag of gold, you can use this. In addition it works in the Muggle world. Just a little blood to tie it to your account and it'll draw from there. Muggles will see it as a regular credit card," Griphook continued as he set the card down on his desk.

Harry held out his hand so that Griphook could draw the needed blood to activate the card. After Griphook activated the card, and handed to Harry. Harry said "But with this, how will I know if I have enough gold to buy something? I know I don't have a lot in my vault."

Griphook shook his head for a moment. "Master Potter, Vault 687 is your trust vault for school supplies and the like weren't you told you had a personal vault for other expenses, and that's not counting your family vault?"

Harry looked extremely confused, "Umm no?" He replied

Griphook shook his head again and cursed in Goblin. "That bloody senile..."Griphook trailed off.

"Master Potter, I know you're very busy, and it's getting late for you and the bank is about to close. What I'll do is arrange to send you a Gringotts certified owl with a copy of your account statements as soon as I can. It will probably go out tomorrow. As it is for now. Just assume that you could buy out a good sized mall on the Muggle side, or from our point, you could easily outfit all of Hogwarts Quidditch teams with Firebolts, and still have money to spare in your personal vault."

Both Harry and Hermione blanched at that, as Firebolts were the most expensive broom on the market, costing almost as much as a small house in the Muggle world, and Harry could afford 28 of them with money to spare? Just how much money did he have, Harry wondered.

"Well, um, I'd say that definitely answers my questions Griphook, Thank you very much," Harry replied in a shocked tone.

"Wonderful Master Potter, I'll try to get that owl out tomorrow, I hope you have a good evening for now," Griphook said.

Harry placed his new Gringotts card in his wallet, as he did he noticed that it had changed from a blank white piece of plastic to a black card with a large 'G' in a gold octagon, and his name on the front.

As the foursome left the bank, they noticed that the Alley was still somewhat busy, this close to the Holiday, people were staying out late to get gifts for their loved ones.

As they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, Emma said, "Harry we have some wonderful stores out in Crawley, or if you'd like we can come back up to London tomorrow if you still need to do some shopping."

"I've already got most of the gifts I need to Mrs. Granger, but thank you. There is one person I still need to get something for," Harry replied. "I've not really had the chance to do much shopping before though so I could use some help if it wouldn't be an imposition," he continued.

"Harry please, call me Emma. And of course it's not an imposition, I don't mind in the least," Emma replied with a smile.

Dan laughed, then said, "Better you than me Lad, with that look in her eyes, you'll be lucky to get out of the stores before they close."

Hermione giggled at that, causing Dan to glance at his normally reserved daughter. "And if she's with you as well" hoisting a thumb at Hermione, "You'll not get out before closing, especially if it's a book store."

Harry laughed at that, causing Hermione to glare at both her father and boyfriend. Hermione couldn't stay angry for long though as Harry hadn't had much to laugh over in a while and it was true. Seeing a chance to pay back both of the men in her life, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and turning to her father, said with an innocent smile "But what if it were a jewelry store Daddy?" as she fluttered her eyes.

Seeing both of the males pale for a moment caused both of the Granger girls to burst into laughter. Harry just shook his head, and said, "Mr. Granger, something I've already learned. I don't stand a chance against Hermione. I suggest we give it up as a bad job."

Dan smiled and agreed with the young man. He'd never won a round with Emma when she was feeling playful either. When they got back to the car, they headed for Crawley, stopping for some pizza on the way as it was fairly quick and something that everyone would enjoy.

When they got to the Granger's home, Harry and Dan got the trunks out of the car, while Emma and Hermione carried their dinner into the house. When the men got in the house, Emma suggested that Hermione show Harry around and where he would be sleeping. Leading Harry upstairs, Hermione showed Harry where the guest room he would be sleeping was, where the bathroom was, and where her room was, as well her parents room. The guestroom was across the hall from Hermione's room, and the bathroom was near her parent's room, though they had their own en suite.

As the two teens started to get settled in, they heard Dan calling them down to start dinner.

Over dinner Dan and Emma asked Harry about school, and his opinions about Quidditch and other things. Taking his cues from Hermione about certain things, like trolls or basilisks, Harry explained his side of school, and how much he enjoyed playing Quidditch, and explained the game in more detail to Dan. Hermione had explained some of the basics, but not enjoying flying, and supporting the game only in as much as Harry played, she hadn't gone into as much detail as Harry could, especially as he could give a seeker's eye view of the game.

Harry then started talking about the Triwizard Tournament, and the first task. When Dan and Emma seemed a little confused about the dragons, Harry pulled out the little figurine of the Hungarian Horntail he had faced, and then showed them the boots Hermione had gotten him, explaining that they were made of the hide of the same type of Dragon he had faced, and she had gotten them for him in memory of the task. Seeing what Harry had faced, even knowing what he had faced, surprised the two adults. That Harry had come out in one piece amazed the two even more.

After finishing off their dinner, the two teens and the parents retired to the living room to watch a movie that Hermione had been looking forward to. Seeing Hermione snuggled up to Harry and seeing Harry looking completely relaxed for once warmed Emma's heart. She was so happy that her normally shy little girl had found someone that so obviously made her happy, and who it could be seen thought the world of her. Emma was a little worried about some of Harry's reactions earlier, but knowing what Hermione had written, and what she had been trained to look for as a health care professional, she could guess that Harry had probably been severely abused as a child. Though to see him right now, it would be difficult to guess. The both of them were extremely lucky that Harry had turned out the way he had. Most children of abuse could find it very easy to continue that cycle, Harry it seemed, was one of the lucky ones that wouldn't. And hopefully he would be able to overcome the emotional stunting that occurred with abuse as well. It certainly seemed as though that would be the case, as she could see the love in his eyes every time he looked at Hermione.


	18. Christmas eve and Christmas day

Disclaimer: Harry would never marry a crazed stalker/fangirl ergo, I don't own the potterverse. (Great now Susan's helping Harry with the bidding.)

Thanks to Karma the most awesome beta ever.

Chapter 17 has been reposted as it is back from the Beta now

Thanks to driftwood1965 for helping me past the error type 2 when posting \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Harry woke up fairly early, as living with the Dursleys had trained him to wake up first thing in the morning when he wasn't at Hogwarts. As Harry made his way down stairs to the kitchen he found that everyone was still asleep. Reaching the kitchen, Harry checked the fridge to see what was available. Finding eggs, vegetables, bacon and potatoes, Harry decided to make omelettes, bacon, and hash browns.

While he started the bacon, Harry baked a couple of the potatoes in the microwave, and then set them aside for a moment. After plating the bacon to let it drain, Harry shredded the potatoes, and seasoning them with salt and pepper, set them to cooking in the bacon grease while starting the omelettes in another pan. As the smell of breakfast cooking spread through the house, it caused the rest of the inhabitants to wake up, and be drawn to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived in the kitchen to find Harry setting plates at the table for each of them. Hermione wandered in wearing a robe over her pyjamas, and kissing Harry good morning sat down and started eating her breakfast.

As the Grangers sat down, Emma said, "Harry, thank you for making breakfast, but you didn't have to."

"I understand Mrs. Granger, but I enjoy cooking, and it was a way for me to say thank you for letting me stay here for the Holiday," Harry replied.

"Okay Harry, but we don't expect you to do this every morning; we share the chores around here. As a matter of fact, Dan and Hermione can do the dishes when we finish while you and I go shopping today," Emma continued, and then took a bite of her breakfast. "Oh wow Harry this is delicious, where'd you learn to cook like this?"

Harry flushed for a second then replied in a somewhat flat tone, "I've been cooking since I was tall enough to reach the stove with a stool, you learn a few tricks."

Emma flushed, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry waved the apology away, "It's alright Mrs. Granger, you didn't know. And thank you for the compliment. I do enjoy cooking for people that appreciate it. I'm just glad you're enjoying the food."

As Dan scrapped his plate clean, he added, "It really is delicious Harry, thank you very much."

"You're welcome sir," Harry replied as he finished his own breakfast.

Once Emma and Hermione finished, Hermione and Dan took the plates to the kitchen and finished cleaning up.

While Dan and Hermione were cleaning up the kitchen, Harry and Emma got ready for the day. As Emma and Dan had known Hermione and Harry would be coming home shortly before Christmas they had already purchased a tree that was waiting to be decorated. While Harry and Emma were out shopping Hermione and Dan started decorating the tree.

As Harry got in the car with Emma, Emma asked Harry where he wanting to go.

"I'm not really sure Mrs. Granger," Harry started

"Harry, please, call me Emma. Mrs. Granger makes me feel old." Emma interrupted.

"Okay Mrs… Emma, I'll try. I'm really not sure though. I'd like to try somewhere that has some nice things though. I know I need to pick up some frames for pictures, and I need to find something really nice for Hermione," Harry said. "I had picked up some books for her that I knew she'd like, but our professor spoiled that surprise," Harry continued with a grin.

Emma took Harry to one of the nicer Department stores in Crawley, where Harry was able to find some very nice picture frames, including one made out of silver. Emma also helped Harry pick out some nicer clothes as all he had to wear was Dudley's hand me downs. While he was there, Harry also picked up some books that Emma assured Harry that Hermione hadn't read yet.

When they got back to the house, Harry slipped back upstairs, and started wrapping the presents he had purchased. After Harry finished preparing and wrapping the presents, he went back down for lunch.

After a light lunch of sandwiches and crisps, Harry asked to talk to Dan in private. Escorting Harry to his den, Dan asked Harry what he wanted to talk about.

Harry said, "Sir, I love Hermione with all my heart. I'd like to ask your blessing to offer Hermione a promise ring, and when she turns 16, I'd like to ask her to marry me."

Dan sat back in shock, when he managed to get over the shock, Dan asked, "And why should I Harry? I'm not saying no, but I do want to know your reasons."

Harry calmly replied, "Mr. Granger, as I said, I love your daughter with everything I am. I need her more than air. In all truth sir, the rest of the world could go away, and as long as I had Hermione, I would be happy. I would quite literally burn the world to keep her safe Mr. Granger, and if anything happened to her, I would assault the gates of Hell or Heaven to get her back," Harry's eyes flashed like green lightening when he said this. "I read a quote somewhere that fits how I feel about Hermione, without her Heaven would be Hell, and with her even Hell would be Heaven," he continued.

Dan watched Harry with respect growing in his eyes, this was a far more mature answer than he had expected from someone this young, but then from everything Hermione had written about Harry he had never really been young.

"Okay Harry, you have my blessings. But please keep my little girl safe, and be warned, if you hurt her…" Dan replied, holding out his hand.

As Harry shook Dan's hand he replied, "If I hurt her sir, I'd want you to."

As they left the study, Harry saw a Gringotts owl sitting on the window sill. Harry walked over, and let the owl in. The owl landed on one of the kitchen chairs and raised its leg to allow Harry to remove the scroll it carried. As soon as Harry retrieved the scroll, the owl took off. Opening the scroll Harry saw that it was in fact two pieces of parchment. The first was a small note from Griphook explaining that the enclosed statement was solely for his school vault and for his personal vault, as the main Potter vault would remain locked until he reached his majority at the age of 17.

Setting this aside, Harry looked at the account statement and paled. The school vault was to hold 10,000 galleons, and was to be refilled from the main Potter vault each year on 1 August to allow Harry to shop for his school supplies.

His personal vault had been opened on his first birthday, and currently held 500,000 galleons. This vault was only to be refilled once every 5 years if needed.

Harry showed the account statements and instructions to Hermione who nearly passed out. 500,000 galleons was 2.5 million pounds, and this was a personal vault, not even the main vault. _"Darling, you know money doesn't mean anything to me, I loved you before I knew about the money, but just how rich were the Potters?"_ Hermione thought to Harry.

"_I don't know 'Mione love, Griphook said that the main vault is locked until I'm 17. But I'd guess they were very rich. Not that it matters to me either."_ Harry returned to her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that night, near midnight, there was a knock on the door. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and then went to answer the door. As Hermione opened the door, she gasped as she saw Sirius standing on the porch with Madam Bones. Opening the door farther so that Harry could see, she asked, "Madam Bones, how can I help you?" while Harry stood there in shock.

Amelia replied, "Well Ms Granger, I was able to arrange to get Mr. Black's name cleared this afternoon, so we thought this might make a nice Christmas present for Mr. Potter."

As Harry's mind began to process this news, Harry asked, "You, you mean?"

"That's right pup, I'm a free man again," Sirius replied.

Harry, for the first time Hermione had ever seen, initiated physical contact, and threw himself into his godfather's arms, for a fierce hug. Hermione had tears of joy rolling down her face. Her boyfriend would never have to go back to live with those horrid relatives, and he had a father figure again.

"Madam Bones, thank you very much. I don't know if you know how much this means to Harry, but thank you very much," Hermione said.

Glancing at the two overjoyed people standing next to her the Head of the DMLE just smiled and replied, "I think I can guess, and you're welcome Hermione. I hope you all have a Happy Christmas."

Hermione giggled at that, "I think you've pretty much assured that Madam Bones."

Amelia just laughed then shaking her head at the two overgrown boys, apparated home.

Hermione laughed at the two, and then pulled them into the house. As they came back inside, Hermione called out, "Mum, Dad, it looks like Harry got one of his Christmas presents early."

As she led her boyfriend and his godfather into the sitting room, Hermione giggled again. This would prove to be interesting.

When the trio arrived in the sitting room, Dan and Emma looked up and saw Harry with an arm around both Hermione and a man about their age.

"Sweetie, who's that?" Emma asked nodding to the new person.

Sirius looked up at Emma's voice, and introduced himself, "Please forgive my horrible manners. My name is Sirius Black, and I'm Harry's godfather," Sirius said, unwrapping his arm from around Harry and held out his hand.

As Emma took Sirius's hand, she replied, "Please to meet you Mr. Black. I'm Emma, and this is Dan, as I'm sure you can guess, we're Hermione's parents. Hermione has written a little about you."

Sirius chuckled then shook Dan's hand as well, "Well I hate to admit it, but it's probably all true Mrs. Granger. And I can see where Hermione gets her beauty."

"Please call me Emma," she said with a quick grin.

"Okay Emma and I'm Sirius." Sirius turned to Harry. "Pup, since my name's been cleared, I'll be able to keep my promise from last year if you'd like. You're more than welcome to stay with me over the summer, and that extends to you as well Hermione," Sirius said with a grin.

Turning back to the Grangers he said, "As a matter of fact, I'd like to extend an invitation to all of you to visit my house for New Years. I need to get the place cleaned up again, as it's been empty for a while, but I should have the bedrooms, kitchen, and sitting room cleaned by then. And of course you're also welcome to visit over the summer."

Dan and Emma shared a glance, and then Dan replied, "We'd love to visit Sirius, thank you. And while we unfortunately don't have another guest room, I've got a camp bed if you'd like to spend the night and Christmas with us. After all this is a time for family."

Seeing the smiles on Harry and Hermione's faces Sirius replied, "I'd be glad to. If you can show me where it's at, I can get it setup in no time. Plus since I'm an of age wizard, you'll finally get a chance to see some of what Hermione and the Pup's been learning," Sirius replied with a grin.

Emma got a confused look on her face for a moment, "Um Sirius, that's the second time I've heard you refer to Harry as 'Pup', can I ask why?"

Sirius barked in laughter, then replied, "Ah well that's because in addition to being his godfather, I'm also his _dog_father," before transforming into a large black dog for a few moments, then returning to human form.

"I'm one of the few people that have mastered a very dangerous form of transfiguration that allows me to change to an animal at will," Sirius replied with a grin.

When Sirius transformed both Granger parents eyes widened incredibly, while both Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Brilliant Sirius, I think you broke them," Harry laughed watching the Grangers blink in shock.

Dan and Emma burst into laughter, before Emma said, "Well that would make sense I guess," as she laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Christmas Morning Harry woke with a start, then looking around he saw Sirius still asleep on the cot that he had setup late last night. Pulling on a robe, Harry snuck downstairs and added the rest of the presents he had bought to the pile under the tree. After he had secreted them, he crept back upstairs, and with a grin opened the door to Hermione's room, and slipped inside.

Seeing his lovely girlfriend still asleep, Harry again felt the love he had for Hermione welling up inside of him, _"She's looks so peaceful like that," _Harry thought to himself, before he slipped over to Hermione's bed, and woke her with a kiss.

"_I could get used to waking up like this,"_ Hermione thought as Harry's kiss woke her.

"_I'll see what I can do then,"_ Harry thought to her as he continued the kiss, _"Though I think your parents might be upset if I make too much of a habit of it,"_ he continued before they broke apart for air.

"Now come on my lovely, there's presents waiting for us," Harry said pulling Hermione to her feet, and handing her a robe.

As the two slipped out of Hermione's room, the three adults woke up to the teen's laughter, and wrapping themselves in robes, joined the two downstairs in front of the tree.

Harry for what felt like the first time was surrounded by people that cared for him, and couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Reaching under the tree, Harry grabbed three gifts, and handed them to their recipients.

"Dan, Emma this is for you," Harry said handing Hermione's parents a large flat rectangular box.

Emma unwrapped the present, and opening the box, gasped. Dan looked in the box and gasped as well.

Inside the box was an 8.5x11 framed colour photo of Harry and Hermione in their dress robes at the Yule Ball.

"I know you both wish you could have been there. Hermione also said you guys wanted a picture. I arranged for a photographer for the ball and what's more the person I spoke with was able to develop the photo in a normal method, so you'll be able to display this if you want," Harry said with a small smile.

Emma wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Harry, very much. We don't have the opportunity to display a lot about Hermione's life because of the statute of secrecy; this means a lot to us."

Harry blushed, and hugged Emma back, "It was no problem Emma, I'm glad you like it."

Dan got up and put the picture on the mantle next to some of the older pictures of Hermione, "Thank you Harry, thank you very much."

Harry handed the other two packages to Hermione and Sirius, "Sirius, I'm sorry yours is wrapped in brown paper, I was going to have Hedwig deliver it as I wasn't expecting you to be cleared this soon."

Sirius and Hermione tore into their gifts and found a smaller version of the same photo, but this was a wizarding version so the picture was moving showing Harry embracing Hermione and kissing her cheek.

"I was able to get Colin to develop the negative in both a regular developing solution as well as a photo potion, that little bugger's good," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione noticed that the frame of her photo was pure silver, and had the runes for true love engraved.

"Harry, did you do this," she asked pointing at the runes.

"Yes 'Mione," he replied with a bit of a cheeky grin.

"Do you know what these runes mean?" Hermione asked with an odd tone to her voice.

"Well if my Runes book is correct, they should translate to 'True Love'," Harry said, "And if that's the case, then I think it expresses how I feel," he continued kissing her on the forehead, causing Hermione to blush.

Over the rest of the morning, they traded the remaining gifts. Hermione had gotten Harry a set of Seeker armour for Quidditch, and her parents some tooth flossing string mints from Honeydukes, as this was a candy the dentists couldn't object to very much as it helped with good dental hygiene.

Hermione parents had gotten her some videos to watch over the holiday, and Harry got some more clothes that Emma had picked up while Harry was looking at the picture frames. Finally there were only two presents left under the tree.

Harry stood up, and said, "Those two are going to take a bit, so why don't I get Christmas Dinner started, and while it's cooking we can open those."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, and then shrugged. Emma joined Harry in the kitchen and the two of them finished preparing the dinner that they had started last night. After the Turkey was put in the oven to start cooking, they headed back into the sitting room.

Picking up the first of the last two presents, Harry knelt down in front of Hermione, and handed it to her. As soon as Hermione had the small box unwrapped, Harry put his hand over hers for a second and said, "Hermione, before you open this, know that I love you very much, and you mean everything to me."

Taking his hand away, Harry allowed Hermione to open the box. As she saw the small emerald and diamond ring, she gasped. Taking the cue, Harry said "Hermione, this ring is a symbol of my promise to always love you and watch out for you. It's not an engagement ring, but it is a promise of one if, on your 16th birthday you want one."

With tears of joy in her eyes, Hermione launched herself at Harry and kissed him. "Oh yes Harry, yes!" she squealed.

Harry took the small ring out of the box, and gently placed it on her ring finger. When Sirius saw the ring, he paled for a second, before asking, "Harry is that?"

"Yes it is Sirius," Harry replied from the floor where he still had an arm full of ecstatic witch.

"Hermione, that's a very valuable ring. It's part of a set, the last time I saw those, was when James put them on Lily, one at a time," Sirius said with a grin on his face.

When the two teens had recovered a bit and Emma had gotten the chance to examine the ring. Harry pulled the final gift out from under the tree, and handed it to Dan and Emma.

When they opened the box, they saw four small globes filled with a swirling mist.

"What are these Harry?" Dan asked in confusion.

"These are called Memory balls. They're the wizarding equivalent of a camcorder/VCR," Harry replied with a grin. "You can't show them to anyone unfortunately, but I think you'll enjoy them never the less," He continued.

Harry showed Dan and Emma the activation and skip runes, and how to use them. Picking up the one with the most ornate base, Harry set it on the table, and pressed the activation rune.

A swirl of grey mist rose from the ball, and everyone was able to watch Hermione descending the dorm stairs in her dress robes. As the memory played, they were able to watch the highlights of the Yule Ball from Harry's point of view.

Pulling out the next ball, Harry said, "I was able to get Professor McGonagall to donate her memories of the ball as well," before pressing the activation rune.

This time they watched as Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, as well as their dancing.

"I know you guys wanted to be there for Hermione's first dance, this is the best I could do," Harry said to Dan and Emma.

Hermione embraced Harry while tears rolled down both ladies faces.

"Harry thank you, this is the best present we could have possibly received," Emma said through a watery smile.

After watching the memory balls the 5 sat down for Christmas dinner. After the very filling dinner, Sirius took his leave and apparated to Grimmauld Place to start preparing it for visitors. The remaining four returned to the sitting room to watch Hermione's videos and relax.

As Harry snuggled up with Hermione, the only real thought he had was that this had been the best Christmas he had ever had.


	19. Nightmares and 'Noblity'

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter; I'm just playing in her sandbox. (Great now Tonks is helping Harry too, this just isn't fair.)

Thanks to Karma for being a wonderful Beta and helping up the emotional tone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

27th Dec 01:00

Granger residence

In the darkened guest room, Harry Potter was sleeping, tossing and turning in his bed he appeared to be in the grip of a terrible nightmare.

_Harry looked around the room he was in, this room was the same as the one in the vision before the Quidditch cup earlier this year. A dirty dark room lit only by the roaring fire in the fireplace, a few candles and the light of the moon through the one window not covered by drapery. Standing in the middle of the room, were two men. One of them was easily recognized as Wormtail, the traitor Peter Pettigrew, the other appeared to be cloaked mostly in the shadows that filled the room. It was to this person that Harry's attention was drawn. The man cloaked in shadows was speaking now, "Master, Harry Potter appears to be moving out from under Dumbledore's thumb. He has attacked Lucius' son a number of times for 'insulting' the mudblood Granger. Potter was also seen attending the Ball with her. I have overheard Dumbledore talking about using her as Potter's hostage in the second task Master. This might be a perfect chance to get Potter."_

_An almost serpentine voice came from the one armchair in the room, "Do not change the plan, we will let Potter and this Mudblood grow closer. It will devastate everyone all the more when I return and kill him. Is everything still on track for the third task?"_

"_Yes Master," was the shadowed man's only replied, though for some reason he appeared to want to add something._

"_You have something you wish to say?" the serpentine voice asked._

"_Yes Master. You know I would never doubt your judgment, but Snape is acting more strangely than expected. He has stopped tormenting the Potter boy, and is questioning my activities at the school more closely. He is also spending more time with Karkaroff. I think they may be planning something Master," said the man._

"_I know exactly what Snape is doing and why. Do not question my decisions again! _Crucio!"

As the pain of the Crucio ripped through Harry's link with Voldemort, Harry shot upright in his bed and vomited from the unexpected agony. Still not fully awake, Harry quietly gathered the bedclothes and carried them downstairs to the laundry room.

In the master bedroom, Emma woke up. The instincts of 15 years of motherhood let her know that something was wrong with a child in her home. Slipping out of her bed and into a dressing gown, Emma quietly made her way down the hall. Looking into Hermione's room, she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully, a happy smile on her face. _"Probably dreaming about Harry"_ Emma thought to herself. Making her way across the hall, Emma checked their guest room. Seeing the room, unoccupied and the bed stripped, Emma became worried. Smelling the faint, bitter scent of vomit, worried her more. Emma started to make her way downstairs when she heard the washing machine start to fill.

Entering the laundry room, Emma saw a shivering, twitching Harry loading his bedclothes into the washer, before looking down at his night shirt, and start to take it off. As Harry's shirt came off, Emma saw the scar tissue flowing across his back like water. It looked as though there wasn't a square centimeter of his back that was unscarred. Emma couldn't contain the gasp of shock at seeing the visible evidence of Harry's abuse.

Hearing Emma's gasp, Harry leapt in fear, and whirled around. The young man's sleep and pain cloaked mind saw only an adult figure, causing Harry to let out small, almost silent whimper of fear. Hearing this Emma started to step towards Harry, intending to offer comfort, but Harry hunched back and lifted his arms, bracing himself and trying to protect himself as though afraid of being beaten again. "I had a nightmare and got sick, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, I promise. Please don't hit me," Harry whimpered.

Seeing the fear and the sleep still glazing Harry's eyes, Emma realized that Harry wasn't quite awake, and thought he was still with his relatives. Though she desired to rage against the people who had damaged this poor boy that loved, and was loved by, her daughter, Emma knew that it would only frighten Harry all the more. In her calmest, most maternal voice, Emma said, "Shh Harry, it's alright. I know you didn't do it on purpose. We can take care of it in the morning."

Hearing for the first time in his life, a truly caring, mothering voice, a voice that sounded like he thought his own mother's voice would have sounded, Harry let out a heart wrenching sob, and threw himself into Emma's arms.

One moment, Emma was watching a terrified young man and the next he was clinging to her like he was drowning. Emma wrapped her arms around Harry gently, and murmured soothing noises while stroking his hair, trying to calm him down. Emma half led, half carried the crying young man to the sitting room, and sitting on the couch, settled him in her lap. Still stroking his hair, Emma asked gently, "Do you want to talk about it Harry? I won't make you, but talking about it will help, I know."

Slowly through his tears, Harry told Emma about his life since being delivered to the Dursley family. The words came slowly at first, and though his voice was filled with shame, they started coming faster and faster until they became almost unintelligible, letting everything out at once. The mother in Emma wanted nothing more than to do everything in her power to keep this precious young man safe, and to visit an unending retribution on those beasts that could do what they had done to him. After all the pain and poison of his hellish childhood had been let out, Harry slumped down, utterly exhausted by the cathartic release. Emma bent down and kissed Harry gently on the forehead, then said, "Harry, don't worry about your room tonight sweetie, let me go get some linens and you can kip on the couch the rest of the night. We'll take care of the rest in the morning."

Emma gently moved Harry onto the couch and standing; went and got some linens to make a bed for Harry on the couch. Sitting on the loveseat, watching over Harry until he again fell asleep Emma noticed both Hedwig and Crookshanks make their way into the sitting room, to watch over Harry for the rest of the night.

The next morning as Emma and Dan got dressed for the day, she told her husband about finding Harry washing his bedclothes after having an incident due to a nightmare.

"You mean the poor boy wet the bed because of a nightmare?" Dan asked incredulously.

"No Daniel!" Emma bit off horrified, "The poor boy experienced some kind of vision or nightmare and woke up vomiting," she continued in a saddened tone.

She then went on to tell him about the rest of the evening, but didn't mention the outpouring of pain Harry had shared with her, only that he had shared some things from his past. Emma was almost certain Harry hadn't shared all of it if any of it with even Hermione, as she knew that her daughter would have done something irreversible to those monsters if she had known. As they started to head downstairs, Emma glanced into Hermione's room, and saw her still asleep, cuddling her full length pillow.

As they reached the sitting room, they saw the linens Harry had used folded on the couch, and Harry just starting to make breakfast.

"Harry, you don't have to make us breakfast, you know that," Emma said softly so as not to startle Harry, remembering the story he had told her the night before.

Harry looked up, and though there were still hints of pain in his emerald eyes, he flashed a very real grin, and replied, "I just wanted to say thank you for last night Emma. It really helped me a lot."

Emma sighed a little, and shaking her head at the life that could produce such gratitude for what she saw as a small act of kindness and duty, took a seat.

Smelling the cooking breakfast, Hermione awoke, and throwing on a dressing robe, stumbled downstairs for her morning kiss, coffee and delicious Harry cooked breakfast.

Over the next two days, Harry and Emma spent a fair amount of time together talking about Harry's childhood. Harry because Emma made him feel that this is what his own mother would have been like, not at all like the smothering, slightly overbearing Mrs. Weasley, but a caring, loving, accepting woman.

Emma, because she was rapidly growing to love Harry like the other child her health would never allow her to have had, and because she knew that he would in the next few years be her son-in-law. Perhaps also because on an even more basic, more primal level; simply because she was, not just a mother, but a good person, and this was a child in pain that she could help.

The night of the 29th, Sirius apparated back to the Granger's as he had promised, and brought them all over to his home at Grimmauld Place.

As everyone looked around, Harry and Hermione noticed that there was a distinct difference between now, and when they had been there in the prior timeline. The house now felt light and airy, and the open rooms had been made spotless and homey.

Hermione saw again the family tapestry and noticing as though for the first time, the legend, 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', asked Sirius, "Does this mean that you're a lord, Sirius?"

Hearing Hermione's question, and knowing what she was implying, Sirius burst out laughing. Seeing Hermione's face growing red in either anger or embarrassment, Sirius waved his hand as he tried to catch his breath.

"No Hermione, that's just a bit of pureblood propaganda," Sirius replied as he regained his ability to breathe again. "Can you imagine a pureblood wanting anything to do with Muggles?" Sirius asked. "That and with the statute of secrecy, means that most pureblood wizards have nothing at all to do with Muggle nobility," he said.

Sirius popped away for a second, and then returned with a small book in his hand. "The Most Ancient part comes from the fact that the Black family has continued in unbroken line for almost a thousand years now," Sirius started. "As to the noble part, well here," Sirius said as he handed Hermione the book entitled, "Nature's Nobility, A Wizarding Genealogy". "The name of this book explains the whole thing. Purebloods consider themselves 'noble' because they have magic and can trace their magical bloodlines back however far they go, that's all."

"So there's no Lord Black, or," glancing at Harry, "Lord Potter?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Nope," Sirius replied with a grin. "The only 'Lords' in the Wizarding world, are muggleborns whose family had a title, and had no other child to pass it onto, and it usually gets dropped within a few generations, and the title goes unclaimed," Sirius finished.

Sirius glanced at the grandfather clock and seeing how late it had grown during their conversation, showed everyone to their rooms.

Harry and Hermione had rooms next to each other, and to their surprise a shared bathroom. Harry cocked an eyebrow at Hermione upon seeing this, and thought to himself very quietly, _"This could be interesting". _ Hermione seeing the look on Harry's face shot him a thought, _"Get your mind out of the gutter sweetie. And if I find out that you intentionally sneak in here, I will have Sirius and the twins prank you until you beg for forgiveness."_

Harry mentally replied, _"Love, you know I'd never do something like that. I respect you far too much"_.

Hermione sniffed in reply, before giggling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N:

The opening scene especially Harry's awaking and Emma's reactions are based on Chapter 18 of Vox Coporus and used with Permission of the author Mss-Anthropic. (You should really go read that story, and tell her how good it is. : D)


	20. The Fairies and The Flowers

Disclaimer: I still have to work for a living so I don't own Harry Potter (Now the whole frigging Hufflepuff house is helping Harry with the bidding, come on)

Thanks to Karma for being a great Beta

Also thanks to Color Coded Chaos for helping me with something that was stumping me. You should totally go read her "Action Girl" story, especially if you like Strong!Hermione and Broken!Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Hermione woke up, and not hearing the shower running, sleepily stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she entered the bathroom, Hermione looked across to the shower, and blushed a deep red as she saw Harry exiting while still toweling himself off.

Hearing an 'eep', Harry quickly lowered the towel, and then rapidly wrapped it around his waist, while flushing as well, as he spotted Hermione standing in the doorway to their shared bathroom.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't hear the shower, and needed to brush my teeth," Hermione said, her blush deepening.

"Um, that's okay Hermione. Just please don't tell your folks or Sirius. Dan'll probably kill me, and well, Sirius would never let me live it down," Harry stammered as he backed towards the door leading to his bedroom.

After breakfast Sirius called Harry into one of the first floor sitting rooms, and then sealed and silenced the door.

"Okay pup, I know you care a great deal about Hermione, so you and I, we need to talk," said Sirius as they sat down.

"About what Sirius?" asked Harry somewhat confusedly

Sirius chuckled at Harry's tone, "Okay pup, first of all, you can call me Paddy, Uncle Paddy, Siri, or Sirius. Second, just relax, I know those overgrown animals you were living with wouldn't have explained about the fairies and the flowers to you," Sirius said with a grin.

"Fairies and Flowers? Is that anything like the birds and the bees? Because the basics of that are taught in Primary School now Paddy." Harry said a blush rising on his face.

Harry was really starting to not want to be in this room at this time. He knew his godfather was an inveterate prankster and was dreading what kinds of 'facts' he would try to share.

Sirius seeing the blush on his godsons cheeks barked a small laugh, "Relax Harry, believe me I'm no more comfortable with this than you are. James should have been the one giving you this talk," Sirius said with a small flash of pain at the memory of his brother in all but blood.

"Now, first of all that ring you gave that lovely girl is the Potter betrothal ring. It's not just a 'promise ring' as the yanks would say. It's the first in a set of three, betrothal, engagement, and wedding," Sirius said seriously.

"I know Siri, Griphook sent me Mum's hope chest, there was a letter for me in there," Harry said.

"If the letter was from Lily, it didn't tell you everything. The rings are Potter Heirlooms pup. The betrothal ring, provides a measure of protection and will let you know when she's in danger. That ring is equal in every way to a signed betrothal contract as well, Harry. The engagement ring will meld with the betrothal ring when you give it to her, and will improve the protections. It will also act as a beacon for Apparition, if you need to get to Hermione's side quickly. The wedding ring, well that seals the deal. The protections on that thing are ridiculous. They'll stop just about anything except for an unforgivable," the older man explained.

"Now as to the Fairies and the Flowers," Sirius patted the boy's arm and leaned in close to him, "Under the second bed board of your bed is a book. It is a very useful book that will teach you all the facts of life and then some. However, if you try any of it before you're sixteen without protection, then you will wake up with a splitting headache. Also chained upside down to a Muggle street lamp in the middle of the Great Hall with your nob painted green and covered in dancing house elves. And you will have -no- -idea- -how-."

Harry gulped. What did you say to that? "Um... thanks?" he offered weakly.

"Now I'm also going to teach you a charm that if you talk Hermione into either pages 68 or 69 she'll thank you for. It's called the Willy Wonka charm though I don't know quite why it's named that. Lily of all people developed it," Sirius said with an almost evil grin.

"Um okay," Harry said now feeling a little nervous.

"The spell is _'Socolatae Culleus'_, and trust me, she'll love you for it," Sirius said grinning wide enough to split his face.

"Okay Sirius, I'll remember," Harry said trying to sink farther into the chair.

"Good lad. Now run along, got to nip out and get the female version for your pet bookworm. Do me a favour and keep Dan and Emma tied up for a few minutes, would you?" He hurried off, and Harry remained stock still.

Was it too much to ask that for one day, just one, all the mental stuff happened to someone else?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Harry was exploring the library with Hermione, later that day, he came across a locket sitting in a small cabinet. Opening the cabinet, Harry took a closer look, and found that the letter 'S' was in bas-relief, and in the shape of a serpent. Seeing this, Harry called Hermione over, and picked up the locket.

As Harry removed the locket from the cabinet, there was a 'pop' from behind them, and Kreacher started grumbling at them, "Filthy mudblood brings her dirty parents into Mistress's house, and the half-blood is where he shouldn't be messing with things."

With a growl at the insult to Hermione, Harry spun around, "Kreacher, you are not to use those words about Hermione, or her parents," Harry growled.

Glancing down at the locket Harry again noticed just how like a snake the 'S' was. Feeling an urge that he couldn't explain, Harry said _§open§_ and the latch on the locket opened.

Hermione had a look of shock on her face, "Harry what was that?" she asked when he hissed at the locket.

"Huh?" I just told it to open is all," Harry replied sounded confused again.

"Sweetie, you hissed at the locket," Hermione said as calmly as she could.

They both thought for a few moments, before Hermione said, "That's odd, what would a locket that needs a parselmouth to open be doing here, I don't think any of the Blacks have been parselmouths."

Kreacher having stood there in stunned silence ever since Harry had hissed at the locket replied in a much more sane voice, "Master Regulus was having Kreacher bring this here. He was being saying that the dark lord was thinking it special Master Harry."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyebrows shot up at both the change in Kreacher's voice as well as his apparent acceptance of Harry.

Seeing the question in their eyes, Kreacher said "Master Regulus's last order to Kreacher was to keep locket from the Dark Lord. With Master Harry having opened it, Master Regulus's last orders being fulfilled."

Opening the locket fully, Harry and Hermione saw a wizarding image of Salazar's Chamber, this suddenly changed to the statue's mouth opening to show a library in a second chamber within the chamber.

The two teens looked at each other and both had the same thought. _"We'll have to take a look when we get back."_

Turning back to Kreacher, Harry said, "Thank you Kreacher. Is there someway this could be destroyed now. We don't want to take any more chances, and I don't want you to suffer from it anymore."

Kreacher replied with tears in his ball like eyes, "Yes Master Harry, Kreacher knows a safe way to destroy this," before taking the locket and popping away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Harry awoke to find a stuffed Basilisk in his bed with him, the fact that he had sealed the main door to his room, leaving only the bathroom door unlocked told him who had left the gift. Harry both amused and embarrassed , headed into the bathroom, only to see Hermione getting out of the shower this time. With a gasp, Harry slammed his eyes shut.

Hermione hearing Harry's gasp, eep'ed then quickly shut the shower door as Harry quickly turned around and left the bathroom. After she had gotten dressed and recovered some of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione knocked, and then entered Harry's room.

Seeing Harry dressed and sitting the bed, she clambered up next to him and through their link said, _"Harry it's okay, I know it was an accident. Just like yesterday was for me."_

Harry looked at his betrothed and returned her thought, _"I really am sorry for it though love, I know how embarrassing it was for me initially, and I know how it must have embarrassed you."_

Hermione kissed Harry gently on the cheek,_ "It's okay love, we're betrothed, and eventually we'll be married. An event that I'm eagerly looking forward to. Especially if that book your godfather gave me is any clue."_

At the mention of Sirius, Harry's mind flashed back through the talk he had received.

Hermione seeing the flashes and the charm Sirius had shown him though, _"Chocolate... Oh my! That will be interesting when we get old enough,"_ as she flushed.

That night, when she went to bed, Hermione found a small stuffed phoenix on her pillow. She knew that this was a gentle payback for the stuffed basilisk that she had snuck into Harry's room

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The rest of the Holiday seemed to fly by for the five people in the house, the two teens seemed to have a permanent blush and when Dan cornered Sirius about it, Sirius told him about the wizarding book version of "the talk", and showed him a copy as well. Both men found Harry's eternal blush somewhat amusing after this.

As the teens were boarding the Holiday Express back to Hogwarts, Sirius whispered to Harry, "Don't forget that charm Harry," with a grin, causing his godson to blush a red bright enough to blend in with the train.

Once on the train Harry and Hermione quickly found the carriage that Neville and Susan where sharing and joined them. As they plopped down, Harry asked the two about their Holidays.

Neville recounted introducing Susan to his Grandmother, and meeting Susan's Aunt Amelia. He also showed them a cutting from the bloodrose plant Susan had given him for Christmas.

Susan talked about finally meeting the Longbottom Matriarch and introducing her boyfriend to her Auntie. Susan also congratulated Harry on Sirius's name being cleared. Susan also showed them the beautiful locket Neville had given her that held a picture of them dancing from the Yule Ball.

When Neville and Susan asked about their Holiday, the two teens blushed a little, and then explained how Harry had been staying at her house until just before New Years, and that they had gotten to spend Christmas with Sirius. Hermione told them all about the memory balls that Harry had given her parents and the photos as well. Harry told them about the Seekers Armor that Hermione had given him.

As Hermione was reaching to get a book out of her trunk, the light from the window flashed on her ring, prompting Susan to squeal nearly loud enough to shatter the window before grabbing Hermione's arm and staring at the ring. Figuring that this was as good a time as any, Harry explained about the betrothal ring, and all that it could do.

Both Harry and Neville were doubtful that Susan heard anything Harry said as she was engrossed in examining the ring as best she could while it was on Hermione's hand. One of the ring's protective enchantments prevented it from being removed short of death or the wearer's decision.

As the train approached Hogwarts, the four in the cabin decided it was time to get changed back into their robes.

Again the two boys let their ladies use the carriage room to change and stood guard outside the door. While they waited Harry decided to share the charm Sirius had taught him with Neville, after admonishing him not to teach anyone else, especially Ron.


	21. Adventures with Amortentia and an Egg

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione does. Ginny just wishes she did. (I think I'm gonna win the bidding war)

Thanks again to Karma for being a wonderful Beta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After dinner Harry and Hermione returned to the common room. As they relaxed together on their favorite couch, Hermione, without thinking how it would sound, asked "Harry can I have your basilisk tonight?" Hearing the gasps, then laughter from the rest of their Housemates, the two blushed a deep red.

Harry still blushing said "Er, yeah 'Mione, lemme go get it. But I'd like to borrow your phoenix in return" before darting upstairs to the 4th year dorm. Entering the room Harry opened his trunk and started looking for the stuffed toy his betrothed had given him.

As he was looking for this, Ron asked him in a oddly gruff tone what Harry was doing. Harry being distracted looking through his trunk replied also without thinking. "Oh Hermione wants my basilisk tonight. Oh there it is."

Hearing a strangled shout from the overly jealous ginger, Harry looked up while extracting the stuffed toy, and seeing Ron started to draw his wand, ears and face red as his hair, Harry lifted the toy up and said quickly "Stuffed toy mate, stuffed toy." Then with a question in his tone and eyes, "Why do you care anyway Ron, all you seem to do is fight with her, and belittle the things she enjoys."

Ron seemed to deflate a little at the question, then with a sigh, replied "I fancy her Harry, I guess the reason I always argue with her, is because she looks very pretty when she's angry"

Harry shook his head at how thick his former friend was. "Ron, two things; one, that's not a healthy way to have a relationship, it's fairly abusive actually. Find someone whose interests you share. And two; Hermione and I are betrothed. I asked her over Christmas and she said yes. Not counting her Parents or Sirius who were there, you're the third person to find out."

Ron slumped down on his bed. Harry looked at the somewhat depressed redhead, and said "Look I'll be back in a bit, we can maybe talk then. I need to run this down to 'Mione." Harry then went back down to the common room to join his betrothed. As he plopped down next to Hermione, Harry shot to Hermione _"Ron knows now. And he wasn't happy when he found out. He thought that he 'fancied' you and that the fact that when you get angry you're pretty, is a valid reason to argue with you. Given the way he's acting I'd recommend that we keep an eye out for Ginny"_ over their link.

Hermione shook her head a little, then grinning handed Harry the stuffed phoenix he had given her, while she grabbed for the stuffed basilisk he had brought down. The phoenix was very similar to her birthmark, except this one's wings were stretched for gliding, not raised to take off. Harry lifted the phoenix to his face and took a sniff, he could smell Hermione's favorite body spray, a mix of cinnamon and vanilla, and some subtle floral scent. Jasmine or honeysuckle, it was too faint to be sure. _"If only I could figure out a way to add that hint of old parchment and ink, it would smell just like her"_ Harry thought to himself, as he grinned then snuggled against his betrothed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Luna, Harry, and Hermione were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, when Ginny walked up carrying a small package. Sitting down across from the trio, the youngest Weasley handed Harry the package saying, "Happy Christmas Harry, I know it's a little belated, but I made these for you myself"

Harry opened the small box, and found some home made mince pies. Hermione quickly reached in and grabbed one. To Ginny's horror, Hermione took a bite. Within seconds Harry felt a very base, very primal emotion flood across his bond with Hermione. Harry quickly handed the box to Luna and whispered a request that she take the box to McGonagall and tell her everything. As Harry was finishing his request of Luna, Hermione stood and dragging Harry to his feet, and pulled him from the Great Hall.

About an hour later the two extremely rumpled teens entered the Hospital Wing, and Harry called for Madam Pomphrey. Explaining what had happened caused the two to blush furiously, apparently the raw unkeyed Amortentia in the pie had caused Hermione to keep dragging Harry into the nearest broom closet, and snog him to within an inch of his life. Only Harry's iron willpower had kept the two from going farther from light petting while they were making out.

Explaining that he didn't know what had happened, but that shortly after eating a mince pie that Ginny had given him, Hermione had become extremely 'friendly' caused Harry to blush harder.

Madam Pomphrey merely sighed, grateful that this time it wasn't Harry that was looking at a stay in the wing. Gesturing with her wand, Poppy preformed a few diagnostic charms and found that Hermione was under the effects of a very powerful love potion.

Harry learning of this became extremely angry, especially as Hermione had been affected by something that had been meant to target him. Hoping to calm down her enraged betrothed, Hermione sent to Harry, _"I figured the little bitch was up to something. Remember your mum called her a potion's princess. That's why I ate it. This way we have her on attempting to dose you and dosing me. Plus I know you had Luna take the remainder of them up to Professional McGonagall. With that and what Madam Pomphrey has determined, the little ginger tramp is going down."_

Harry just shook his head a little and chuckled at his betrothed's anger, _"Sweetie, Mum also said that we should be immune to love potions because of our bond. You didn't need to take the bullet for me,"_ he replied.

While the two teens were conversing with each other, Madam Pomphrey got Hermione settled into one of the beds, and started adding to her records. After the parchment work was done, she flooed McGonagall's office, to inform her of what had been determined, and the possible causes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Minerva McGonagall was a very angry Head of House. "_To think that one of my students could possibly attempt to use a love potion on another person was unbelievable. And that the person that it was being used on was Harry Potter! Didn't that poor boy have enough to deal with?"_ she thought to herself.

As she walked into the Hospital Wing, she saw her two favorite students, Hermione laying on a hospital bed, and Harry sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Hermione are you okay?" McGonagall asked, "Madam Pomphrey told me that you had been dosed with some kind of potion."

Harry glanced at Hermione then looked up, "Ginny Weasley gave me a package of mince pies that she stated that she had made herself. Since Hermione was curious as to how a home made one tasted, she grabbed one," Harry continued the story that they had told Madam Pomphrey, avoiding mentioning the side trips to the broom closets, only mentioning that there had been some distractions.

Professor McGonagall seeing the two teens blushing when Harry mentioned 'distractions' could easily guess what kind.

"Very well you two, now I need to go speak with Madam Pomphrey. You two stay here until one of us returns. And Hermione don't worry about classes for today. I'll make sure you're excused." McGonagall said before heading back to the Matron's office.

Once in the privacy of Poppy's office, McGonagall asked what had been found.

Poppy informed McGonagall that the two had come in, and the state Hermione had been in. Running a sequence of tests, she had found that Hermione had been dosed with Amortentia, "The poor girl is just lucky the potion was unkeyed. Things could have been very embarrassing otherwise. As it is, I'm sure there will be some comments from the more crass students," the nurse finished.

McGonagall shook her head. Attempting to dose Harry and actually dosing another student, and with Amortentia at that. The Weasley girl was looking at a suspension at the least and a possible expulsion and that was if she was lucky. If either Harry or Hermione decided to press charges, the stupid girl could wind up in Azkaban for at least a year.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, after Madam Pomphrey was sure that all the traces of the potion had been cleared from Hermione's system, the two were allowed to go back to their dorms. Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall had allowed Harry's presence, both because he was betrothed to Hermione and thus her closest next of kin, and because they knew that if Hermione had had a relapse with the potion, Harry would have been the safest person for her to be near. Both because he would protect her from others advances, and because as he proved on the way to the Hospital wing, his self control wouldn't allow them to go farther than either would have normally been comfortable with.

Harry had also made sure that Hermione had his stuffed basilisk to snuggle with at night, as well as her color coded chaos of notes and revision schedules.

That night after finally being released Hermione brought the egg up to Harry and suggested that they listen to it that night to ensure that nothing had changed from their time line.

The two teens grabbed swimming clothes from their dorms then snuck out to the prefect's bath under Harry's invisibility cloak.

Whispering the password, the two entered the bath and going to separate changing rooms, got into their swim clothes. Harry had changed quickly and was already in the water with the egg on the ledge waiting for Hermione.

At Hermione's soft, "Harry?" he looked up and nearly lost all higher brain function. Seeing Hermione in a beautiful crème bikini, watching her smooth soft skin flexing and shifting, Harry knew he saw perfection.

Not hearing any reaction from her betrothed, Hermione was a little worried, she knew intellectually that Harry thought she was pretty, but years of teasing about her 'plain' looks had still left scars on her self esteem. Hoping that Harry would enjoy the bikini was the only thing that had given her courage enough to wear it tonight alone with him. Finally Harry let out a breath and softly said, "Sweet Morgana Hermione. You're gorgeous!"

Flushing at the praise, Hermione giggled at the wave of a baser emotion that flashed across their link before Harry regained control of his hormones, "Sorry sport" Hermione replied with another giggle, "the bikini is lined, so no free show tonight".

Harry flushed again as Hermione had obviously read the short hope that had flashed across his mind. Grabbing the egg and ducking underwater Harry opened it and listened as the mermaid song lilted through the water.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late it's gone, it won't come back."_

As the song started repeating itself, Harry closed the lid, and returned to the surface, "Yep that's the same message as last time" Harry said.

"Well actually hearing the song, I can understand how you were worried last time around. And knowing what we know now, I say that you get Gabrielle when you're down there for me," Hermione said calmly.

"Of course we still need to find some gillyweed," Harry said slightly morosely.

As soon as Harry said 'gillyweed' there was a small '**pop**' and Dobby appeared near the edge of the pool.

"Did Master Harry say that he be needing some gillyweed?" Dobby asked hopefully

Hermione looked at Dobby with an odd expression on her face, "Um yeah Dobby. Harry was wondering where we could find some".

Dobby got an oddly proud look on his face, and then replied, "Dobby is having some gillyweed. Dobby is hearing Master Harry and his Grangy talking to their friend Neville about Gillyweed. So Dobby is acquiring some from the greasy one."

Harry hearing Dobby calling Snape 'the greasy one' started laughing so hard he fell back against Hermione and nearly slid into the water until she grabbed him under the arms to hold him up.

"Dobby you're a genius. If you weren't already working for Hogwarts I'd hire you in a second," Harry gasped out.

The odd little elf got a gleam in his eyes, and then replied, "Dobby would be happy to be working for the Great Harry Potter. Dobby almost hates to ask this, but would you hire Dobby's friend Winky as well. Winky not be taking not having a family to care for well. She be needing the bonding very much right now."

Sharing a look with Harry, Hermione replied in his stead, "Dobby, Harry is living with his Godfather Sirius, and they do have Kreacher already, two elves are enough for them. But I am betrothed to Harry and I could use a good elf as a ladies maid. The only issue I could see is that my parents are muggle. Would Winky be willing to work in a muggle home while I'm there until Harry and I get married?"

Dobby's eyes grew wider at Hermione's offer. Dobby knew that the Great Harry Potter's Miss Grangy didn't like the fact that elves had to be bonded either to a person or a place, so for her to offer this was amazing to the little elf.

"Dobby will be asking Winky, but Dobby be thinking Winky be saying yes. Winky be needing a family," Dobby said carefully.

Harry finally spoke up. "Well Dobby, since you have some gillyweed, how does this sound. Go bring us a couple of doses, and while you're on your way, bring Winky back here as well and Hermione can ask. If Winky says yes, we can all bond."

Dobby started nodding so fast Harry though his ears might flap off.

With a quick '**pop**' Dobby disappeared. Once again alone the two teens started to kiss, thinking Dobby might be awhile getting the gillyweed and finding Winky. Almost as soon as their snog started to get interesting, their was a double '**pop**' and Dobby reappeared with a small jar holding five doses of gillyweed and Winky.

Climbing out of the pool sized bath, both Harry and Hermione knelt by the two elves so that they were at eye level.

Sharing another glance, Hermione spoke, "Winky I am looking for a ladies maid, and in a few years after Harry and I get married I'll also need a nanny. Your friend Dobby said that you would be a great maid and nanny. I only have one real concern. For parts of the year when I'm not at school here, or when I'm not with Harry, I'll be living with my parents, both of whom are muggles. Will you be able to work at their house, or will you have to stay with Harry during those times? As they are my parents, they're allowed to know about magic and magical beings."

Winky appeared to think about this for a while, "Winky is allowed to work around muggles that can know about magic. But Mistress will be needing to let her parents know about Winky," The little elf finally replied.

Hermione thought quickly, she really hated the idea of owning another being even if that being needed to be owned. Having an idea, Hermione said, "I'll be happy to bond with you then Winky. Now Winky and Dobby, Harry and I would like you both to wear a uniform. Before either of you get worried, this isn't clothes, this would be a proper uniform to show the Potter crest, as well as so that my Mum or Dad don't panic or get the wrong ideas. We'd also both like you to have an allowance, this isn't pay this is so that if either of you sees something that you'd like to get for someone, you can do so properly."

Dobby and Winky shared a glance, they knew a snow job when they heard one, but if this would keep the Master and Mistress happy then they'd accept it. Besides they could use the money to help acquire nice things for the Master and Mistress. The two elves nodded to each other and replied in stereo, "Yes Mistress Grangy."

After bonding with the elves, the two teens decided to test out the gillyweed to see how quickly it took effect, and how long it lasted. Quickly chewing the rubbery substance, the two felt pain in their necks and sides as the gills started to form. Sinking beneath the water the two teens found that their hands and feet had grown webbing, and they could see perfectly beneath the water.

Seeing Hermione in her beautiful bikini Harry felt an overwhelming urge to kiss his betrothed. The two teens quickly found that as they had no need to actually break off to breathe as their gills took care of that for them, allowed for a snog of truly epic duration.

All too shortly the effects of the gillyweed started to wear off so the two teens made their way to the surface. Looking at the jar again, Harry noticed that there were three more doses of the gillyweed. This would allow them another hour snog at a later time as well as leaving a dose for the Challenge.

Drying themselves off the two teens changed back into their regular clothes and returned to Gryffindor Tower and to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N In response to some of the questions about Chapter 20, I borrowed the effect of the charm Sirius taught Harry from the full version of Seel'vor's A Harmonious Way of Life, though the charm wasn't named there, nor was an incantation given. I came up with the incantation myself using an English to Latin translator. As to calling it a Willy Wonka charm, well I figured that might give people an idea of what it did. Look up Ron White and Willy Wonka, that part of his show was priceless. Thanks to everyone that leaves a review and thanks to everyone that's favorited or alerted either me or the story. You guys make it all worth while. The Merperson song is taken directly from GOF


	22. Valentine's Day and the Second Task

Disclaimer: Hermione owns Harry Potter, not that fangirl stalker Ginny. Me either unfortunately.

Thanks as always to Karma my wonderful Beta.

A/N, sorry for the delays, I've been working on another story as well. The Muse writes what the Muse will.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

Valentines Day: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor 4th year Girls dorm

Hermione woke up slowly, the dorm room filled with the subtle fragrance of flowers. As she opened her eyes, she saw a huge bouquet of red and white roses intermixed sitting on her night table, with a card leaning against the crystal vase. Sitting up in the bed, Hermione opened the card, and read.

_To the woman that means everything to me:_

_I just wanted to wish you a wonderful Valentine's Day Hermione, and tell you that I love you more each day. I hope you enjoy the flowers, I asked Winky and Dobby to get them for you. They placed an _eternus_ charm on them, ensuring that they will stay fresh and in bloom forever. You will always have roses my love, no matter the weather or conditions. The only pity is that they could never compare to your beauty. _

_Eternally yours; _

_Harry Potter_

Blushing faintly, Hermione leaned over to smell the roses her Harry had gotten for her. She'd have to do something nice for Harry. Maybe another 'swimming lesson' tonight perhaps.

As Hermione was getting ready for the day, Lavender and Parvati started questioning her about the roses. Hermione simply replied that Harry had gotten them for her.

/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\

After they had finished dinner, and had checked up on their homework, Hermione dragged Harry out of the common room and towards the Room of Requirement.

"Love what's the big rush?" Harry asked, while following Hermione's lead.

"Well I think because of that very wonderful and thoughtful Valentine's Day gift you gave me this morning, you've earned a 'swimming lesson'., Hermione said with a somewhat naughty smile.

"I do need to ask you something though Harry," Hermione commented as they reached the 7th floor corridor.

Once Hermione had created the swimming chamber with changing rooms, she continued, "I'm not upset Harry, but when you were taking me to the Hospital Wing, and I kept dragging you into those broom closets, why didn't you go farther? I know I was urging you to."

Harry sigh, then replied, "Because I knew we weren't ready to go farther than we did. I knew it was just the potion pushing your libido into overdrive 'Mione. You weren't in control of yourself. I _hate_ love potions; to me they're just a magical way to rape someone. If you literally can't say no, then you aren't in the right mind to say yes," Harry said his eyes locked onto Hermione's.

Hermione was somewhat shocked. She knew that Harry had wanted to accept what she had practically been forcing on him, she had felt his body responding to her, but his sense of right and wrong, combined with his iron will had kept him from giving into the temptation she had been offering him.

"Harry, thank you. I'd not have blamed you if you had, but thank you. I want our first time to be something special, not a quick fumble in a broom closet," Hermione said softly before kissing him deeply.

"Now let's get to that 'lesson'," Hermione said with a grin, before darting to her changing room.

Harry slipped into his changing room, and changed into the swimsuit Hermione had bought for him. As he left the changing room, for the main part of the swimming section, Harry stopped dead in his tracks his jaw nearly hitting the floor. There was his Hermione, waiting for him, wearing only her bikini bottom.

Hermione smirked at the look on Harry's face, "Like what you see Harry?"

Harry's higher brain functions had fled him, so he just nodded his approval.

"Well Mum told me we were going to France for Summer Holiday, and well the beaches there are topless. I figured you'd need to get used to the view," Hermione said with a smirk

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then replied carefully, "Hermione my love, I don't think I could ever get used to the view of perfection in front of me. And I almost hate saying this, but I'd like to keep that perfection to ourselves, but it's your body, so it's your choice."

The room rang with peals of Hermione's laughter, "Oh Harry, are you jealous?" she asked giggling.

At Harry's flushed nodding, Hermione calmed a little, before continuing, "Love, I don't go topless at the beaches, but other ladies do. That's what I wanted to prepare you for."

Harry looked a little lost, then replied, "But why would I care what other ladies do or don't wear? I've got the most beautiful girl in the world as my betrothed. Why would I even look elsewhere?" he said in genuine confusion.

Hearing the sincerity in Harry's voice, Hermione tackled Harry in a flying hug that knocked them both into the pool. When they came up for air, Hermione simply said, "Never change Harry."

The two swam and enjoyed the pool before using a dose of gillyweed. It would have been very difficult to determine who enjoyed the underwater make out more, Harry or Hermione, especially with how gentle Harry was.

Just before curfew the two teens were making their way back to their common room when Professor McGonagall found them, and brought them to her office. After explaining that all of the mince pies had been strongly laced with Amortentia and it was only by luck that the potion hadn't been keyed into someone. Professor McGonagall also explained that as Amortentia and most other love potions were considered a restricted potion and that the use of it on another person was considered a major crime, that they had a choice of whether or not to press charges against Ginny.

Harry explained his view of those kinds of potions to McGonagall and after sharing a quick conversation with Hermione over their bond, decided that they did indeed wish to press charges. Professor McGonagall assured them that she would handle everything from there, once the two had given her copies of their memories of the incident, before escorting them back to the common room.

As the days moved towards the Second task of the tournament, Harry continued to practice the tracking charm.

The night before the tournament Fred and George approached the two in the library. Seeing the twins, Harry thought to Hermione, _"Looks like it's time love"_ then quickly cast the charm on Hermione's betrothal ring. As no one could remove the ring except for Hermione herself and as it had a number of other charms, the two felt this would be the safest way for Harry to find her once she had been placed in the merpeople's village.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Harry woke bright and early and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way, he cast the _Impervious_ charm on his watch so that it wouldn't be damaged in the lake.

While Harry was eating he looked around the Great Hall, seeing Cedric, and Viktor looking around as well. Harry nodded to the other two, as he continued eating. Finally about 10 minutes before the Task was due to start the three started making their way down to the Black Lake, to be joined on the way by Fleur. As Harry was walking by Fleur, he whispered to her, warning her of the Grindylows in the kelp beds near the shore.

As they all reached the dock near the edge of the lake, the champions removed their over robes reveling that they were all wearing swim gear. Just before the event was signalled, Harry pulled the last dosage of gillyweed from a jar in the robes he had removed and started chewing. Harry felt the now familiar changes starting to over take him, and dove into the lake. Using his wand to help guide him to Hermione's location in the merpeople's village, he quickly outstripped the other contestants.

Remembering his own advice to Fleur, Harry swam above the kelp beds, and then catching a snatch of the merpeople's song, he quickly dove following the tune. Thanks both to the tracking charm, and his memories of the last time through the event, Harry was the first to arrive at the village.

Harry saw Luna, Hermione, Cho, and a small blonde girl tied to the pillars at the center of the village,_" Looks like Ron didn't make the grade this time. Well no surprise given his behavior at the Ball this time,"_ Harry thought to himself as he recognized Gabrielle Delacour.

Harry carefully cut the ropes binding Hermione to the pillar, and started back to the surface. On the way back up, Harry spotted Krum in his half shark form. Waving to draw his attention, Harry passed him the knife before heading back up.

As Harry hadn't stayed to watch this time, knowing that the hostages weren't in real danger, he was the first back, well within the time limit, earning him the full 50 points and giving him a solid lead in the Tournament. Thanks to Harry's warning to Fleur about the Grindylow population she was able to avoid them this time through and was able to save her sister, though she still came in fourth just after Viktor. Cedric had gone a more direct route and returned within minutes of Harry. Due to the effects of the gillyweed, Harry still had to remain underwater for the full hour, but he lounged just underwater at the shoreline watching as Hermione, and then the rest were tended by Madam Pomfrey. As the gillyweed wore off, and Harry rose from the water, he was nearly knocked back in by a tacklehug by Hermione. Hermione then quickly pulled him the rest of the way to shore, and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him within her blanket so they could warm up faster by sharing their body heat. Harry happily leaned back into his betrothed's embrace, and enjoyed the feeling of her arms around him.


	23. Family, Prank, and Maze

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Potterverse; I'm just playing with it. (Bidding is nearing the end I think.)

As always thanks to Karma for being a wonderful Beta.

/\/\/\/\/\

As weeks passed after the Second task, Harry and Hermione spent more time together, both with each other as well as with Susan and Neville. Viktor could often be found in the library researching obscure spells and hexes with Luna, or on the Quidditch pitch flying with Harry and Cedric, all of them burning off the stresses of so much studying.

Two months before the Final Task they were asked to stop flying near the pitch as it would be used in the task. A month before the task, at dinner, the four champions were instructed to go down to the Quidditch pitch. When they arrived, they noticed small hedgerows crisscrossing the pitch. Mr. Bagman approached them with Percy following just behind. "Can you guess what we're doing here?" Ludo asked jovially.

Krum glanced at his fellow Champions and grunted, "Maze."

Bagman beamed at him, and replied, "Exactly, we're creating a maze for the Final task. It will be filled with various enchantments and creatures. At the center will be the Triwizard cup, the first to reach it will be the Winner," Mr. Bagman then continued, "Our leader in points will go first," Bagman said nodding to Harry, "Followed by Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory as they are currently tied for second, and finally Ms. Delacour," the portly official finished.

As the foursome headed back towards their respective abodes, Cedric remarked, "I hope they can get the pitch back to normal after the event."

Both Viktor and Harry chuckled in agreement with this. As they neared the Durmstrang ship, Viktor put his hand on Harry's arm, and asked if they could talk for a moment. Sensing that Viktor was asking for a private conversation, Cedric volunteered to escort Fleur to her Carriage.

As the other two Champions left, Harry and Viktor moved closer to the Forbidden Forest for a little privacy. Viktor asked, "Vat do you know about Luna?"

Harry thought for a few moments, and then replied, "Well she's one of my friends, and I know that Hermione and I were amongst her first few friends. From what I've gathered, she's been bullied a bit by her housemates, sometimes fairly badly. That's what the 'bird' incident was about at dinner just before the ball was announced. I spoke with some friends, and had them get a little payback for her."

Viktor nodded as though in thought, "Luna is a good person; I enjoy her company very much. I know I'm a little old for her right now, though I plan to write her over the summer. Her life has not been the best; she has told me that her Mother passed away when she was 9. That, I think, is why she talks about her animals. It is a way to keep a distance so that she doesn't get hurt. The people that accept her despite them, vell those are less likely to hurt her," he said gently.

Harry nodded then said, "I'm glad that you like her Viktor, know though that I consider Luna my little sister. If you hurt her, or break her heart, run far and run fast."

Viktor laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Good, I will be the perfect gentleman yes."

As the two started to move away from the forest, they heard the sounds of someone crashing through the undergrowth. Glancing at each other, they pulled out their wands. Viktor being somewhat bulkier than Harry took the lead. All of a sudden, Barty Crouch fell out of the woods. The two young men ran towards him. As they helped him to his feet, Barty croaked out Dumbledore's name and insisted on seeing him. Seeing that Crouch looked very worn and dehydrated, and remembering the events of the last timeline, Harry sent Krum to get Karkaroff, as they were closer to the Durmstrang ship, and thus help could be reached faster.

Harry shot a message to Hermione over their link, _"Hermione, Crouch showed up, go get Dumbledore, tell him that you're worried about me as you were waiting near the entrance for me to get back, but you haven't seen me yet even though Cedric's been back for a while. Be careful though,"_ Hermione shot a sense of agreement down her link.

A few moments later, Viktor came running back with Karkaroff at his heels. Karkaroff seemed very agitated, but examined Crouch, before levitating him, and leading everyone back to the castle, as Crouch obviously needed medical care. As the group approached the entrance to the castle, they saw Hermione and Dumbledore rapidly approaching. Hermione seeing Harry was unharmed launched herself into her betrothed's arms.

With a quick _"play along"_ across their link, Hermione cried, "Oh Harry, I was so worried. You didn't come back with Cedric and you were gone so long. I went to find Professor Dumbledore," Seeing Crouch being levitated, Hermione asked as though surprised, "Is that Mr. Crouch, what happened to him?"

"A very good question Ms Granger," Dumbledore asked gently as he arrived just behind Hermione.

Viktor and Harry explained that they had been talking about a personal issue, and then detailed the events surrounding Mr. Crouch's discovery. Harry also mentioned that after Viktor had gone to find Karkaroff, Mr. Crouch had said that it was urgent that he speak with Dumbledore about something important.

Once they reached the hospital wing, Mr. Crouch seemed to regain some lucidity, and gasped out, "My son escaped, coming to Hogwarts," before losing consciousness once more.

Dumbledore's face darkened at this revelation. As no one was watching them, Harry and Hermione made their way out of the hospital wing and back to their Common Room.

As the month wore on, the two saw Dumbledore appearing to take more notice of some of the more recent additions to Hogwarts, both visitors and Staff. Dumbledore especially seemed to be found near the DADA classroom at odd hours. Harry focused more and more on his Arithmancy and Runes classes, knowing what was to come, and hoping that he could find something in the classes to help him prevent Voldemort's return.

A few days before the Final task, just two days before their exams, Professor Vector gave a lecture on Portkeys, as the formulae for their creation would be a major part of their 5th year studies. Remembering how the Triwizard cup had been turned into a portkey, Harry asked if there was any way to determine what the location of an untriggered portkey was, or if a _finite_ could disable one.

Professor Vector happy that her new student, who was even giving Hermione a run for her money as to the best Arithmancer, had asked those questions, explained that the _Revelio_ spell would display the co-ordinates for the portkey, but that other than triggering the portkey, it was impossible to disenchant it.

Harry grimace, and then shrugged before thinking to Hermione, _"Well at least I'll be able to find out if it's still a trap, even if I can't do anything about it."_

Hermione gave Harry a comforting hug, as they made their way to their common room to drop off their bags.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day of the Final task, the Champions and Hermione were asked to stay in the Hall after Breakfast, which confused Harry and Hermione as she hadn't been asked to stay last time. Wondering what was planned, the group entered the small conference room off of the Great Hall after breakfast.

To the two teen's surprise, not only were Remus and Sirius there, but Dan and Emma as well. Hermione launched herself towards her parents hugging them both tightly enough that Harry thought he could hear their ribs creak from the door. Seeing Hermione's reaction, Sirius barked in laughter. Sirius's laugh broke Harry out of his shock, causing him to imitate Hermione by launching himself at Sirius.

Sirius grunted at the impact of Harry's hug, before laughing and hugging his godson back, "Happy to see me pup?" Sirius chuckled.

"Of course I am Sirius, just surprised to see you guys and the Grangers here," Harry said.

"Well the families of the Champions were all invited, and especially since you and Hermione are betrothed, the Grangers qualify, especially since they are allowed to know about magic. As to Moony and I, well we're your family too," Sirius said with a huge smile splitting his face.

Harry pulled a little back and hugged Remus as well, "Good to see ya cub," Was all that the gentle man said.

Releasing his adoptive uncle, Harry hurried over to the Grangers "Dan, Emma, It's great to see you," Harry said before being hugged by Mrs. Granger.

To both her and Hermione's surprise, Harry returned her hug. Offering both ladies his arm, Harry and Hermione offered to show her parents around the castle.

The two teens led Hermione's parents to the Gryffindor Common room first, to let them see where they spent a large portion of the last 4 years. Dan curious to see what Hermione's dorm room looked like triggered the wards on the girls' staircase, turning it into a slide. As he slide down the stairs, Dan exclaimed in shock, "Bloody Hell!"

Harry learned where Hermione had picked up her habits, when Emma snapped out, "Daniel Oberon Granger, watch your language, there are children present!"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his betrothed. Hermione grinned at him then, over their link, replied to the unspoken question_ "It's a family thing. From Dad's family there's a Shakespearian name, and Mum's side, the eldest girl's middle name is always Jane."_

Harry smiled faintly, and then replied in the same manor, _"Or like how my Mum's girls always have a floral first name, and Dad's family, the eldest son's middle name is the fathers first name?"_

Hermione just nodded before hugging Harry. Harry sighed for a second then seeing the four adults, decided to play a small prank. Hugging Hermione from behind, he laid his hands on her stomach gently, and said _"play along, and please don't kill me"_ across their link, before saying "So love, do you think we should name them Puck Harry and Lily Jane Potter?"

The four adults went into shock when they heard Harry's question, and Dan's face whitened farther, when Hermione replied, "I'm not sure, Puck Harry sounds a little obscene, though enjoyable. And honestly with his grandfather, father and grand godfather, it would be accurate for our son to be called Puck, as I'm sure he'd be a right little Marauder. I think I like Rose Jane a touch more for our daughter. Perhaps Lily Emma when we have her sister?"

The four adults whipped around and saw Harry cradling Hermione's stomach, and Hermione with a small smile on her face. Sirius and Dan fainted, while Emma and Remus paled.

Seeing the two men pass out was more than either of the teens could stand, and they both burst out laughing. After a quick _Enervate_ by Remus to revive Sirius and Dan, and once the teens had recovered from their laughter, Sirius and Dan realized that they had been pranked, and just shook their heads. Harry admitted that it had just been a bit of a prank, and that any names, or children, would only be after graduation, and most certainly after marriage.

As the day went on, Harry and Hermione introduced her parents to their teachers, and even showed them Harry's spare bed, the one in the Hospital wing. Dan chuckled a bit when he saw the engraved sign on the bed proclaiming it Harry's until he remembered, that each time Harry had been there, it had been for something life threatening. When Dan tried to apologize, Harry just shook his head and admitted that he himself had occasionally wondered when the Matron would start charging him rent. This set off Sirius and Remus, as they remembered James saying the same thing a few times.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night after dinner the Champions and their families left the Hall early and went down to the Quidditch pitch to get ready for the Final task.

After a quick hug from both Hermione and Emma, Harry entered the Champions tent while the families headed up to the bleachers to get good seats. As they started up Hermione sent Harry a message over their link _"We're going to try to sit near the judges stand. As soon as I see 'Moody' doing something funny I'll tell Dumbledore, maybe that way we can keep things from going too badly." _

Harry replied with a feeling of approval, as he continued to prepare himself for the coming event. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was closer to 15 minutes, the Champions heard the sounds of the rest of the students approaching the pitch, and getting seats.

After about half an hour and the sounds had settled to a low rustling, the Champions heard Ludo Bagman explaining the event. The 4 Champions then exited their Pavilion, and approached the maze. At the first signal, Harry jogged into the maze.

/\/\/\

As Harry entered the maze, Hermione kept her eyes on Professor 'Moody'. As soon as she saw his wand point towards the maze, Hermione got Professor Dumbledore's attention.

"Headmaster, why is Professor Moody casting a spell at the Maze?" as she pointed towards where the polyjuiced Death eater was standing.

Seeing what appeared to be one of his oldest friends, obviously doing something so out of character, solidified in Dumbledore's mind that this was Crouch Jr. Dumbledore discreetly sent a Patronus to McGonagall to stun the imposter Moody, and keep him unconscious and out of the way.

Seeing that her part of the plan had succeeded, Hermione thought to Harry, _"Crouch Jr.'s out of it love. Be safe."_

Hearing Hermione's message, Harry relaxed a little. Remembering most of the layout from the prior timeline, Harry worked his way through the maze. The disorienting mist was just as annoying as last time, though thankfully just as harmless.

After passing through the other end of the maze, Harry stepped around the corner, and saw Voldemort standing over Hermione's dead body. Knowing that Hermione was still safe in the stands, Harry realized that this had to be the Boggart, and cast the _Ridikkulus_ charm. The effects were interesting, as the Hermione lying dead, kicked up impacting the faux-Voldemort in a sensitive area. The laughter this caused drove off the Boggart. Harry shared the memory with Hermione, which caused Luna to wonder why Hermione had just started giggling.

Harry managed to get past the Devil's Snare hiding in one of the clear patches maze, and to avoid the Blast-Ended Skrewt that Hagrid had to have supplied.

Turning the final corner, Harry started towards the Triwizard cup visible just meters away. As he approached the opening to the central courtyard of the maze, a Sphinx stepped forward, "If you wish to pass, you must first answer a riddle. If you choose not to answer, I will let you find another path, guess wrong and be removed."

Harry shrugged worst case he could always go back. "Ask your riddle," he replied as politely as he could.

"My mouth is wide, yet I eat not. My tongue wags, yet I speak not. My voice calls, still I breathe not. What am I?" The Sphinx asked, her tail lashing gently to and fro.

Harry thought for a few moments, and then grinned, "The riddle describes a bell, but you are a Sphinx."

The Sphinx growled then stepped aside, "Correct on both counts human, though do be careful, no one likes a smartarse."

Harry bowed then darted forward. Looking around Harry saw that the coast was still clear. Remembering the last time through, and his Arithmancy lessons, Harry cast the _Revelio_ spell, checking the equations, Harry could tell that the cup was a portkey, but he wasn't able to quite determine where. To be safe, Harry shot the co-ordinates to Hermione over their link then grabbed the cup, and with a pull behind his navel, disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N I'd say sorry about the cliffy, but I'm really not. I would like to say thank you to Polydicta for the Sphinx's riddle.


	24. Of Graveyards, Rituals, and Horcruxes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have placed the winning bid on Hermione Granger :D

Thanks as always to Karma, the greatest beta in the world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry felt the portkey activate and drag him spinning through a vortex of magic. As the portkey finished its journey, Harry was cast from the transit vortex. As Harry fell from the wash of magic, his forehead was knocked against one of the tombstones filling the graveyard he found himself in. Woozy, but still aware, Harry reached into his robes, and opened a small jar. A red light flashed from the darkness and mist, and Harry knew nothing more for a time.

/\/\/\

Back in the spectator stands for the Final Task of the TriWizard Tournament, Hermione gasped out, "Harry, no!"

Luna, Hermione's best female friend, whispered, "What's happened to Harry?"

Hermione in a bit of a panic, but keeping her voice low replied, "Harry grabbed the Cup, but it was a portkey that took him somewhere. He just got hit by a stunner or something."

As Luna thought for a moment, her eyes turned opalescent, as she considered the various possibilities, before saying, "You can feel where he is, you can sense him. Go to him, keep him safe Hermione."

Hermione replied, still anxious, "But we're under the wards, and it'll take me at least 10 minutes to get out of here and out of the wards, he might be dead by then".

Luna shook her head, "Hermione if we were still under the wards, do you think the portkey would have worked, GO!"

Reaching out for the sensation that she identified as Harry, Hermione willed herself to be near him, and with a small *pop* she vanished.

Dumbledore's head shot up, as he felt something crash through the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Thankfully it appeared that it was not incoming, but it was still something to be worried about. Especially with young Harry having been blindsided into the Tournament, he needed to see what was happening.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With a near silent puff of air, Hermione appeared in the graveyard. Crouching down, Hermione started looking around. Seeing Harry tied to one of the headstones, near a large cauldron, she remembered Harry's recounting of Voldemort's return from the last timeline. Moving as quietly as possible, she slipped from headstone to headstone, ever closer to the man she loved.

As Hermione got closer, she saw Wormtail drop a horrific baby looking thing into the cauldron. Raising his wand, and saying something too low for her to hear, Hermione saw Wormtail directing a stream of dust from the grave next to Harry, to the cauldron where sparkles floated into the sky.

While the traitor was distracted, Hermione moved closer, and edged behind the headstone Harry was tied to. Glancing around the headstone, she saw that Harry was still somewhat out of it. Casting a silent _Enervate_ Hermione woke up her betrothed. Together they heard Wormtail say, "Flesh of the Servant willingly given; you will resurrect your Master," before cutting off his own hand with a whimper.

Leaning over Wormtail picked up his hand, and dropped it into the cauldron, causing the potion to turn red and begin to glow. As Pettigrew turned towards Harry, he saw him away and starting to struggle against the ropes tying him to the headstone. "Ah, Harry you're awake. Good, my Master requires a small service from you, you who caused him to lose his body, will him help regain it," Wormtail said as he approached the bound young man.

Drawing closer, and brandishing the knife he had used to remove his own hand, Wormtail intoned, "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken," before being hit with a stunner. Harry looked around in shock for a second before he felt his bonds releasing him. Leaping quickly to his feet, Harry summoned his wand, and looked around. Seeing Hermione stepping around the headstone, he breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly raised his wand and fired a blasting hex.

After stunning Pettigrew before he could draw Harry's blood to complete the ritual, Hermione cut him loose. Seeing Harry summoning his wand, she stepped around the headstone. Seeing the relief on Harry's face turn to fear and anger, before he raised his wand and fired a blasting hex in her direction. Hermione felt the curse blow by her, and turning, she saw the remains of a large snake, falling backwards minus its head and most of its upper body. Turning back Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms, greatful he had managed to keep Voldemort's familiar from attacking her.

Harry quickly restunned then bound Wormtail before turning to the cauldron. Walking over to the cauldron hand in hand, Harry and Hermione cast the _Revelo_ spell on it, hoping to find the potion's arithmantic structure. Seeing the formulae for the various aspects of the potion and how they interacted, and remembering that when his blood was added, it would cause Voldemort's return, Harry found the sub formula where the third ingredient would go. Harry saw that this would be the best place to corrupt the ritual. If he willing gave his blood, he would bind himself to Voldemort, though if he added a number of other possible ingredients, the ritual could be changed in a number of ways. Adding 'reproductive fluid' to put it politely would raise Voldemort as a child member of House Potter, whereas adding…._"Hmm, okay that's funny. 'Mione check my math here"_ Harry thought to Hermione before sharing the equations he had been working through. After working through the equations Harry had shared Hermione said, "Okay Harry, first of all, EWWW! Second though yeah that'll work, and okay yeah that'd be a good prank."

Harry grinned then passing the opened jar holding a particularly ugly beetle to Hermione, said, "You might want to back away, I don't think this will hurt me, but it might you."

After Hermione had backed away a bit, and hunkered down behind a headstone, Harry dispelled the Arithmantic formulae. Harry walked up to the cauldron, and intoned "Urine of the Enemy, PISS ON YOU!" as he emptied his bladder into the cauldron.

As the fluid mixed into the carefully prepared potion, corrupting the ritual, the potion turned a poisonous yellow color and started bubbling rapidly. Sensing a possible explosion, Harry darted towards Hermione's headstone, and at the last possible second, dove behind it pulling Hermione down with him covering her with his own body.

A loud explosion rang through the graveyard, and after the debris had stopped falling, the two teens stood up, and made their way over to where the cauldron had sat. All that remained of the cauldron was the bottom, and resting in this was the lifeless body of Voldemort's homunculus. Harry cast a stasis spell on the remains, then placing them in a transfigured bag, before looking around for Wormtail. Seeing the traitor starting to stir again, Harry and Hermione both restunned him before summoning the TriWizard cup. A small insect landed on Harry, just as he grabbed the cup, whisking the group back to Hogwarts, to land in front of the judges' stand.

As the two teens landed, total chaos erupted; where only one person was supposed to appear, three people had, one of them bound and stunned.

Seeing that the crowd and the judges were in no hurry to calm down, Harry cast a loud canon blast charm into the air, regaining everyone's attention. Quickly casting a _Sonorus_ Harry called for Madam Bones. When the head of the DMLE arrived, he pointed out his prisoner, Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore reached the group at the same time as Madam Bones, and asked for an explanation of what had happened. Seeing the huge crowd of people gather, Harry suggested that they discuss things in the headmaster's office, but he requested that Sirius, Minister Fudge, and Madam Bones join them, as they needed the information that he had to share.

Once everyone had reached the headmasters office, Harry explained that when he had reached the Cup that it had transported him to a graveyard somewhere where he had been stunned almost immediately upon arrival.

At this point Hermione took up the story. Hermione claimed that shortly after she had alerted the Headmaster to Professor Moody's odd behavior, that she had felt an odd sensation from her betrothal ring, and somehow knew that Harry was in trouble. Knowing that her love was again in danger, she had somehow willed herself to him using the ring.

Hearing this, the entire room erupted in noise, until Dumbledore managed to get everyone back under control. Dumbledore had to explain that as the Potter family was descended from the House of Gryffindor, they were able to craft portkeys that could pass through the wards, but only in times of great danger. This seemed to calm the rest of the people in the room.

Hermione continued with her story about what she had done and experienced, up to the point where Harry had blasted Nagini. At this point, Harry opened the bag he had been carrying and dumped the contents on the Headmasters desk. Everyone in the room, either flinched, or turned green. Minister Fudge turned a pale green before going as white as a ghost.

When the room recovered, Harry explained that he had read the formulae for the ritual and found a way to corrupt it, not only preventing Voldemort's resurrection, but also vanquishing him as well. After the two finished up their story, Madam Bones and Minister Fudge had left, Dumbledore asked Harry, Hermione and Sirius to stay behind for a moment.

As the door closed, Dumbledore explained that while Harry had certainly prevented Voldemort's return, he didn't think that Voldemort had been permanently vanquished, though declined to say why. After Harry, Hermione, and Sirius insisted on knowing why Dumbledore felt this way, Dumbledore relented and explained his thinking behind Voldemort return, Horcruxes. Once he had explained what these vile creations were, to both Dumbledore's and Sirius's utter shock and horror, Harry and Hermione both burst out into laughter. Once the teens had calmed a bit, Dumbledore asked, "Why are you laughing? This is a very serious matter, not something to make light of I assure you. Splitting one's soul is the darkest form of magic."

Sharing a look with her snickering boyfriend, Hermione decided to see if they could break Dumbledore's hold. Hermione replied, "Headmaster, how much do you know about soul magic? Specifically soul bonds?"

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, then replied, "Quite probably more than most."

Harry then said, "And do you know what a soul bond is, and what the penalties are for trying to split a couple who are soul bonded is?"

Dumbledore, still wondering what this line of questioning had to do with Voldemort and his Horcruxes replied, "It's when two people meld their souls to such an extent that they become one soul in two bodies. The penalty for attempting to split such a couple is that the offending party or parties are to be cast through the Veil."

Hermione took her turn and asked, "And why is the penalty so severe Headmaster?"

Sirius started to understand where Harry and Hermione were going with this line of questioning, but Dumbledore was still confused, and replied, "Because splitting the couple splits the soul, causing an extremely painful death, shortly after the split."

Harry replied with relentless logic, "So if splitting up a soul bound couple splits their soul, thus killing them, how could splitting a soul make one immortal?"

Dumbledore sat there looking confused, and replied, "But Horcruxes…"

Hermione and Harry replied in stereo, "Are impossible, if splitting the soul kills you, then it can't make you immortal."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, eyes glazed as his mind worked over this 'new' information. _"How did I never see this before? And not realizing that 'Moody' was an imposter, Minerva may be more right than she realizes," _the aging headmaster thought to himself.

Seeing the headmaster lost in thought, the three left Dumbledore's office. Stopping in the hallway the three made plans to meet up at Platform 9 ¾ in a few days when the term ended.

As Sirius left the castle, Harry and Hermione headed off to their common room, hand in hand.


	25. Epiclogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any part of the Harry Potter universe (especially since he stole Hermione, and did a runner after I won the auction)

Thanks to Karma for being a wonderful Beta.

A/N, thank you to everyone that's read, favourited, alerted, and reviewed this story. It' a wonderful feeling to know that people appreciate your work, especially when it's the first story you've written. Hard to believe how popular this story got, especially since it started off as a way to burn off a bit of depression in a one shot angst burst. I'd like to thank Broomstick Rider for the initial idea and Miss Anthropic for the idea for Emma and Harry's bonding

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO'S LAST PISSTAKE**_

_**Story by Rita Skeeter.**_

_**Last night during the Final Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry Potter none other than the 'Boy who lived' was once again confronted by the infamous Dark Lord.**_

_**As Mr. Potter took the Tri-Wizard Cup, it transported him, not to the judges stand as expected, but instead to a small abandoned graveyard in what I have recently found was Little Hangleton. As Mr. Potter arrived, he was stunned by none other than Peter Pettigrew, before being bound for use in a Dark ritual to return You-know-Who to life. Fortunately for us all Mr. Potter's betrothed, the smartest witch of our age, Ms. Hermione Granger was able to sense Mr. Potter's danger, and in some unknown fashion was able to make her way to his side. Stunning Pettigrew before he was able to complete the ritual, she then freed the man she loved. **_

_**While all of our world knows that Mr. Potter is perhaps one of the bravest people in the world, Facing down a 60 basilisk at the age of 12 (see page 3 for the full story), and facing down You-know-Who three other times previously (see pages 4-6 for the full story). This reporter also found out last night that Mr. Potter may also be one of the smarter people in our world. After being freed, Mr. Potter then cast a reveling spell at the potion the Dark Lord was using to return to life, and determining the arithmantic formula, he then proceeded to corrupt it in a most disturbing manner. **_

_**Yes Witches and Wizards, the Dark Lord died from taking the piss. Not satisfied by saving our world from the horrors of a returned Dark Lord, Harry Potter upon returning to Hogwarts, helped uncover the fact that this year's professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts was none other than an escaped Death Eater who had been taking the place of retired Master Auror Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody himself.**_

_**With these Revelations one has to ask, Was Headmaster Dumbledore aware of these plans? If so, why was nothing done. If not, Why not?**_

Arriving in the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning, Harry and Hermione found the school in an uproar. After glancing at one of the copies of the Daily Prophet, they understood why. As breakfast finished, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"Firstly Congratulations to Harry Potter for winning the Tri-Wizard tournament. Secondly, for health reasons, I will be not be returning as Headmaster next year. After much thought and deliberation, I have decided to retire. Professor McGonagall will be taking over as Headmistress." With a small nod to Harry and Hermione, the aging Headmaster again took his seat.

After the teens had finished their breakfast in the shock filled hall, they returned to the common room to finish packing for the trip home. Harry for once was torn, he was grateful that his Godfather had been cleared and that he would be living with him this summer, but he would also miss his wonderful betrothed, Hermione.

On the way down to Hogsmeade to board the express home, Harry shared his concerns with Hermione. When she reminded him that she had apparated to him in the graveyard, Harry felt cheered that he'd be able to spend the summer with two of the people he loved.

Hermione also reminded him that her parents had invited him and Sirius with them on their annual summer vacation, and that they would be visiting the beaches in France again this year. The thought of Hermione in her small bikini, made Harry extremely happy, a fact Hermione definitely noticed as she was sitting in his lap at the time.

As the summer progressed the relationship between the two grew closer, though they didn't take the final step, as both had agreed to wait until marriage. On Harry's birthday, Hermione learned two things that both she and Harry were to be the Gryffindor prefects and that there were some very good reasons to be with a Parselmouth. The fact that Hermione's, "SWEET BABY MAEVE," rocked through the silencing charms Sirius had placed on Harry's door caused both teens to spend the next day blushing, and unable to meet her parent's gaze. Sirius on the other hand couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

Returning to school for their fifth year, Harry and Hermione learnt why Sirius had seemed so happy over most of the summer. He had been appointed the Transfiguration professorship as well as Head of Gryffindor house, when McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress. Remus had been invited back as the DADA professor, with Tonks taking over for him on the days he was dealing with his 'furry little problem'.

As the year progressed Hermione and Harry could often be seen with very goofy smiles, when their respective dorm mates finally broke down their resistance, Hermione simply said, "Being engaged to a parselmouth is a goooood thing," with a wicked smile, while Harry's near innocent, "She likes chocolate," had Neville falling off his bed laughing.

With no Voldemort staring over their shoulders, and with Hermione's reward scheme, Harry's grades shot up so fast, he began to rival her for top student. Harry was still active in Quidditch, with Hermione also rewarding his wins; Harry would usually get the snitch in the first 30 minutes of the game. The only games that took more than this were the ones against, Ravenclaw, as Cho was determined to keep him from winning after he beat out her boyfriend for Tri-Wizard champion.

When the two received their owl scores, they were both surprised, Harry had equaled Hermione. His 'Highest ever DADA' score matched Hermione's 'Highest Ancient Runes' score, though they both got O's for those subjects. What surprised them both though was they had tied for 'Highest Arithmancy'.

Professor Vector and Tonks had been spending more time around Grimmauld Place. At first Harry had thought it simply that they were discussing lesson with his Godfather, and Remus, until Hermione explained the facts to him.

When their book lists came for 6th year, the two were reconfirmed as Gryffindor prefects, and Harry had gained the added responsibility of Quidditch captain as well.

Harry and Hermione spent as much time together as possible, with Hermione taking to studying at the pitch while Harry led the practices. Due to their mind-link, Harry was able to share the study time with Hermione even as he watched his team work. As Katie's choices the prior year had worked out so well for the team, Harry kept the team as it was, though he did hold tryouts for anyone wanting a reserve position.

On Hermione's birthday in September, she was surprised to wake up late; and was even more surprised when Harry officially proposed to her in front of the Great Hall. No one could doubt her sincerity when she threw herself into his arms with a shouted, "YES!" although McGonagall did have to clear her throat a few times to get their attention before their displays of affection went too far in public.

Through the year at each of the Hogsmeade weekends leading up to Christmas, the two could be seen spending nearly as much time in Gladrags as the bookstore, though they never seemed to purchase anything. When asked about why they were looking so long there, Hermione explained that they were trying to find her wedding gown.

On Christmas Eve, the two were walking back to Hermione's home from the local movie theater, when they passed by a muggle wedding store. Hermione glanced at the window, and stopped dead in her tracks. Harry seeing the look in her eyes grinned. As they stopped for cocoa at the cafe a block away, Harry excused himself for a moment, and after a few minutes returned with a grin.

The next morning after everyone flooed to Grimmauld place, Harry handed Hermione one of her gifts, before sitting on the floor, and asking Sirius to cast a cushioning charm behind him. When Hermione opened the gift, and saw the wedding dress she had fallen in love with the night before; she launched herself at Harry, making him quite glad of the foresight that had him asking Sirius for the cushioning charm. Emma and Hermione were so thrilled, that they almost didn't notice the gifts Sirius and Remus had offered their respective girlfriends. It seemed having the pup/cub show them up had made them realize what they had been missing. Very shortly, Septima Vector and Nymphadora (call me that and you'll be eating your own intestines) Tonks were also engaged.

That night Hermione almost broke their promise to wait for marriage, but Harry held out, cursing his stubborn willpower the whole time. The two did find a few ways for Harry to be rewarded however, the fact that Harry loved _all_ of Hermione's soft, wild, untamed hair, didn't hurt in the least.

One of the things that Hermione had learned over the course of their relationship was that whenever her cramps hit, she could just cuddle into Harry, and they would fade away when he held her stomach. This shouldn't have been too surprising as magic is more about intent and will than words and wands. Harry always wanted Hermione to be comfortable and pain free.

At the end of year feast, where Gryffindor had won yet again, both the House cup and the Quidditch cup, Madam Pomfrey had awarded Harry a special plaque for not needing her services for the entire year a first for him.

The three couples were married on the 1st of August, the day after Harry's 17th birthday; they invited all of their friends to attend. Sadly of the Weasley family, this did not include Ron, as his constant jealousy and sniping had driven them away over the past two years. Molly and Ginny were still spending time in Azkaban for their parts in attempting to use a class 4 restricted potion on Harry, and using one on Hermione. It had come out at Ginny's trial, that Molly had made the potion for her to snag Harry. Only the fact that Ginny had forgotten to key the potion to her kept them from the Veil.

Harry and Hermione's wedding night was spent at the Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Upon receiving his inheritance, Harry had promptly asked Dobby and Winky to see about repairing the house, wanting to live where his parents had for a time.

When they returned from their two week honeymoon, Harry and Hermione were shocked but pleased that they had been selected as Headboy and Headgirl. With the additional responsibilities and with this being their NEWT year, Harry declined his Quidditch captaincy though did continue on as seeker for his final year.

As Head students and as a married couple, Harry and Hermione shared a private room. It was a testament to Harry's willpower and Hermione's planning that Hermione graduated without being pregnant though there were a few close calls.

A month after they graduated, they received their NEWT scores; Harry had again gotten top score in DADA, with Hermione taking the Ancient Runes score. This time it was no surprise that they shared the highest score for Arithmancy. With their respective scores, it was no surprise at all that Harry was snapped up as an Auror, nor that Hermione was hired as an Unspeakable. What nobody knew was that Harry had also been hired as an Unspeakable but seconded to the DMLE.

Their times sneaking down to the Chamber of Secrets, had allowed the two to 'develop' a range of 'new' spells. All of the Parselmouth spells that had been created by Salazar Slytherin were hidden away. Harry of course didn't reveal all of the spells as a number of them were quite dark.

10 months after graduating Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione Potter welcomed little Rose Jane Potter and Puck Harry Potter into the world. Hermione's 6 hour labor had her initially threatening to remove Harry's pet basilisk if he even thought of coming near her again. After their children had been delivered, she eventually apologized. Within weeks of the Potters welcoming their children into the world, Sirius and Septima were delivered of Romulus Primus Black, followed shortly by Remus and Tonks having young Theodore Lupin. Remus was honored by the Blacks choice of name.

A year later, Sirius Dan Potter and Emma Lily Potter were born. Hermione decided that that was plenty of children for a while, as she wasn't planning on raising her own Quidditch team.

Harry of course got in plenty of trouble when he bought child brooms for his kids 3rd and 2nd Christmas respectively. Hermione had almost forgiven him for the mess and worry by his birthday. Little Puck looked almost exactly like his father, except his hair was as brown as his mother's. Rose on the other hand, was identical to her mother, but for her father's emerald eyes. Baby Sirius took after his mother, where baby Emma looked exactly like a female version of her father.

When the children reached Hogwarts, Minerva nearly retired upon finding out that not only were Remus and Sirius to have children attending, but that Harry's first two were there at the same time. Only the fact that they were sorted into Gryffindor kept her from retiring on the spot. When Sirius Dan and Lily Emma were sorted into Ravenclaw, the Headmistress thought she was safer until she discovered that the two newest Ravenclaws were assisting their siblings and god-siblings with planning some of the oddest pranks. Tie-dye tartan robes on all the professors was one thing, but no one could figure out how they had managed to invert the Slytherin dorms, not even Hermione, though the glint in Harry's eye when he heard of that prank made McGonagall suspect a few things she normally wouldn't.


End file.
